Power Ranger: Galactic Storm
by ICrzy
Summary: In the not so distant future, threats throughout the galaxy is taken care of by the Galactic Storm. They protect planets, people, and solar systems. They are out to protect everyone, and defeat the Reapers. Follow along side a new band of heroes, to go where no average Galactic Storm has gone before. *In Progress/Halt In Production*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **EP 1: The New Journey Part 1**

 _Earth 2067_

 _The city of Vila, on the planet Earth. This city was the capitol of the Galactic Federation. The Galactic Federation is the good guys, they keep the peace and order not only on Earth but throughout the galaxy. The Galactic Federation is made up of leaders from each planets that is alliance with the Federation, they meet up to talk about how to improve the system and keep the peace. Though, there are those who to oppose the Federation, those individuals are rogue. They start the violence and destroy the peace, which is why there was a law set in motion for the Federation to create a "police" in the Federation without even calling them "police". They are called the Galactic Storm._

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Yawning as he stepped out of his placed apartment on the Galactic Federation was a twenty-one year old male. He has short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, muscular tone, lean, and 6'2" tall. He was wearing his uniform, but was tucking in his shirt. The uniform was black, from head to toe. His black dress long sleeve shirt did indeed have a grey cross on the right side. His door slid close behind him and he began to walk through the opened hallway, the hallway had glass windows all the way down which made the hall bright as can be. The male looked at way was going on below, there was training for new recruits down here.

Yawning again, is what the guy did as he stretched.

"So today is the day," He muttered to himself, "Today I find out why the damn Federation was so determined to get the slums kid to join this elite program."

Upon reaching the glass elevators, he stepped in and saw someone next to him. It was a twenty year old women, she had her hair pulled back so the guy knew she wasn't fully human. She has medium black hair with white highlights, bright blue eyes, elvish ears, skinny, 6'1" tall, and slight muscular. She was wearing the same uniform, but it was fitted more for her. Also, her hair was pulled up which is how he saw her pointy ears in the first place.

Her eyes shifted to him, "You are staring."

He frowns, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Everyone does. They behave as if they have never seen a human Tyarq hybrid before." She said.

"Tyarq? Isn't that in the Outer Rim?" He asks.

She nods and looks directly at him, "Yes."

He nods, "Cool."

She then looks forward at the shut elevator doors.

"I'm Augustus Robinson, but call me Gust, everyone does." Gust said.

She looks back at him, "Gust?"

"It's shorter than saying Augustus. I mean its easier." Gust said.

She seemed confused, "Do you dislike your full name?"

He shakes his head, "No, its a nickname. I mean I go by Augustus, but not casually." Gust said.

She nods, "Noted. However, we are in uniform so I'll be calling you Augustus while on duty."

Gust smirks, "So, what's your name?" Gust asks.

"Evaak Vo Lukkaul," She said while looking forward at the closed door.

"Evaak? Huh, I'll call you Eva." He said.

Her eyes shift a glance at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, Evaak, while on duty you can call me by Augustus and I'll call you by your name, but if we met up off duty, you call me Gust and I call you Eva." He said.

Evaak looks at him in confusion, "Humans are confusing." She said.

The doors open. The two step out.

"How? You're half human." Gust said.

Evaak looks at him, "Yes but I am a Tyarqian as well."

Gust nods, "True."

Evaak looks forward with her hands behind her back as she walks. Evaak remain quiet the rest of her walk. Gust was doing the same, he was just looking around. Watching the new recruits get drilled much like he had his first day training. He smirked to himself and then he went on to catch up to Evvak, since they were heading in the same direction.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

In an auditorium of some sort, young individuals from age eighteen to twenty-one stepped in in uniforms with gray crosses on the right side. This met they had just graduated from the first part and now was going to the next level. Which all changed after today. The room was beginning to fill up slowly. People taking seats up quickly.

"Liam, you are going to be Red 1 and that's it." Said a guy in the same uniform as the others.

This guy has green skin and golden eyes, he was an alien from a water planet, which is why on his uniform they built on a fish like tank for his head. The guy, Liam, he was talking about seemed too smug about his friend's comment. Liam has short black hair, brown eyes, dark skin tone, muscular, lean, 6'1" tall, and has a small scar his forehead.

"Lo'Gann, you are so right. I mean, my grandfather was Red 1. Then my father and now my brother, I have to be Red 1." Liam said.

Lo'Gann nods, "And I'll be your Blue 2."

Liam smiles, "Of course."

The two clasp hands together for some kind of handshake. Liam and Lo'Gann released hands and then looked up at the door of people coming in and saw Gust entering. Liam grins as he takes his seat, Lo'Gann follows his friend's behavior.

"I cannot believe that scum stayed." Liam said.

Lo'Gann grinned, "That punk doesn't know when to quit."

Liam chuckles, "No he does not. And watch it, I'll be Red 1 and you'll be Blue 2, then that Gust punk will be Green 5." Liam said.

Lo'Gann laughs, "Liam, you are so cruel."

Liam shrugs his shoulders, "What the guy does not apply himself. He barely met the credits and half-assed the training exercises." Liam said.

Lo'Gann nods, "You do indeed have a point."

Just then entering the room was an older version of Liam, which had to be Liam's father. As well as a slightly older version of Liam, which had to be Liam's older brother. The two gentlemen wore the dress black uniform with red crosses on the right side. Liam's brother held a brief case, and placed it on a table next to the podium.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," Said Liam's father, "I am Red 1 in squad 003, my name is Scott Russel. This is my older son, Nathan Russel, who is also Red 1 from squad 015." Clark said.

Some of the people sitting muttered back and forth silently before slowly stopping upon Nathan opening up the brief case.

"In this brief case is the pins to replay the gray pins on your uniform now. You will either get red, blue, yellow, pink, or green. As all of you are aware, the red one means that they are Red 1 which means leader of the team. The teams will be divided by personality, strength, intelligence, values, and most of all the ability to work together." Scott said.

Scott pulls out the names on a list of paper, he put on his glasses to read the names. First Scott began reading. The first team was called, then the second team, then the third, and then now he was on the fourth team.

"Squad 123 Red 1 is David Murrows." Scott said, "Blue 2 Lo'Gann Wrath." Scott continued to name the rest of the team.

Liam and Lo'Gann shared a glance before Lo'Gann got up to the stage. Liam felt upset that he wasn't placed on the same team as his friend, but he was also glad he was not the green member or other color. He wanted red and that is what he'll be getting. His friend stood by his team and was dismissed to the court yard to bond, or just get to know each other. A few more squads were called then it came to the seventh one called.

"Squad 130 Red 1," Scott looks into the audience, "Augustus Robinson."

All eyes in the room shifted to Gust. Evaak looks at the bow a few rows in front of her. Gust seemed a bit confused as he slowly stood up, all eyes watched him move. He was least expected to be a red, green maybe or blue if they felt bad for him but red was not what he or the others expected. Gust reached the stairs up to the stage when he heard Scott went on to speak.

"Blue 2," Scott cleared his throat, "William Russel."

Liam sat in utter horror. Scott stared directly at his son, awaiting for him to stand. As Nathan was removing Gust's gray pin and replacing it with the red on, he too was a bit shocked. Slowly Liam rose, he walked over to the stairs. He had no idea if this was a joke or reality.

"Yellow 2 is Evaak Von Lukkaul." Scott said.

Evvak heard people mutter softly, so stood up and began to head over. Liam had finally got to the stage and his brother was changing the pins on his younger brother's uniform from gray to blue. Evaak reached the top of the stage and began to walk over when Scott went on.

"Pink 4 is Chloe Ramsey." Scott said.

Chloe stood up with a big smile. She was a twenty-one year old women with black hair to the jawline, hazel eyes, white skin tone, skinny, 6'0" tall, and slightly muscular. As she began to head to the stage, Scott was finishing up the last bit of this team.

"And now Green 5 is James Turner." Scott said.

James was a twenty year old guy with black spike hair with white blonde tips, hazel gold eyes, fair pale skin, muscular tone, 6'1" tall, and lean. When he got up, he was close enough to the stage to just get up without taking a long time. He reached Nathan when Chloe was done getting her pink pin and then he got his green pin.

"I present to you, squad 130." Scott said.

There was clapping in the room. Liam felt ashamed, angry, upset, but mostly full of rage. Gust could feel the rage steaming off of Liam, he didn't get along with the now Blue 2. When Gust first came to the Galactic Federation it was Liam's mission to bully and harass him with his fish friend.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Outside the auditorium the newly formed team all stood underneath the tree. No one spoke the entire walk, and it was no surprise. Upon getting to the tree, other teams could feel the tension and anger from the new team. Lo'Gann went to go to his friend, but saw the hint of blue on his friend's uniform and saw the red on Gust's uniform.

"So," Chloe started, "What do we do now?"

James shrugs his shoulders, "I guess that is for Red 1 to decide."

All eyes shift to Gust. Gust looks at them and then placed his hands in his pockets.

"I was not expecting this." Gust said.

Liam crosses his arms on his chest, "It has to be a mistake." Liam said.

Gust saw the glare in his eyes, "You can find that out later, but first maybe we should get to know each other besides just our titles." Gust said.

Evaak nods, "That is logical."

Chloe smiles, "You go first Red 1- erm sorry."

Gust smiles faintly, "It's fine. My name is Augustus Robinson, I am called Gust though so fill free to call me Gust. I was born on a space colony and then I was raised here. I was recruited after high school graduation and boom here I am." Gust said.

Liam growls, "You barely shared anything."

Gust sighs, "Then you do it."

"My name is William Russel, but please call me Liam. I am a third generation in the Galactic Federation. My grandfather, father, and brother are Red 1 and I am suppose to be Red 1 like them, not Blue 2. I have been training for this since I was a kid and has studied every rule to get this far." Liam said.

James snickers, "That explains a lot."

Liam glares, "Excuse me?"

He goes to approach James, but Evaak got in the middle of him.

"Violence is illogical at this moment. So is getting yourself so worked up is pointless." Evaak said.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Evaak looks at Gust, "It appears I am next. My name is Evaak Von Lukkaul, I am half human half Tyarq. I am not sure what else to say." Evaak said.

Gust smiles, "It's fine, Eva."

Evaak holds a serious look, "Augustus, we are not causal which means you should re-frame from calling me that." Evaak scolded.

Gust smirks, "Alright."

Chloe smiles, "I guess I'm next. I am Chloe Ramsey, I am just a normal person who loves to help others. That's why I joined the Galactic Federation, is to help others." Chloe said.

James then adds, "And I am James Turner. Behind these sunglasses are some funky shit. My eyes are mutated, I can do some cool stuff with them. They change color and I have an ability to see through objects, be some kind of flash light, x-ray, and so on. I have been a home buddy so this is so new, being with a lot of people!"

Liam sighs, "They put me on a team of misfits."

Gust turns to Liam, "Why is it you're the only one complaining? Evaak, Chloe, or James seem to upset."

James then adds, "Oh also call me Jim."

Liam looks at Gust, "You wouldn't understand. How would some rebellious punk get what it means to follow tradition and be like his family?" Liam asks.

Gust crosses his arms on his chest.

"You are some slum kid that the Galactic Federation picked up as a test," Liam spatted, "To see if this poor kid can survive here with the big kids. You should be Blue 2 or Green 5."

Gust looks down and then chuckles, "You're just pissed that I am Red 1 and you're not."

Liam glares.

"I am a huge disappointment, so being Blue 2 or Green 5 would have made my slum life be complete but Red 1, wow its a game changer. It means I'm better than the spoiled brat you are." Gust said.

Liam launched himself at Gust, which sent the two to the ground. Others began to gather around chanting fight over and over. Evaak refused to help, claiming they get themselves out of the mess. Chloe and Jim tried to get them to stop, but then an instructor came over.

"What the hell is going on?"

The crowd ran off. Liam was on top of Gust, he delivered a few punches which was now bruising on Gust's jaw but Liam did end up getting a good punch as well on the right side of Liam's jaw. Liam stopped and looked up to see that the instructor that came over was his own father.

"William, Augustus, what in the hell are you two doing?" Scott demanded.

Liam looked at his father, he looked very much ashamed of this behavior mostly that his father had to witness it. Nathan came right behind him, the older brother sighs as he shakes his head. Gust felt Liam get off of him, Liam stands up fully and ignored Gust. Gust began to stand up but saw Nathan hold a hand out.

"Thanks," Gust muttered.

Nathan grins, "No problem."

Scott glares at his son and then to Gust, "Well? Someone want to tell me what happened?"

Chloe looks at the oldest Russel, "Sir, it's- um bonding."

"Excuse me?" Scott asks.

Gust shakes his head, "Chloe, don't try to lie. Look, sir, I pushed William over there to slug me. I deserved it." Gust said.

Scott glanced at his son, "William? What made you attack a fellow teammate?" Scott asks.

Liam remain silent.

Evaak interrupted, "It's because he did not become Red 1 and instead is Blue 2." Evaak said.

Liam shoots her a glare but then felt his brother grab his arm to drag him away, "Let me talk to him, pops." Nathan called as he pulls Liam away.

Scott shouts at the other squads to mind their business, as the remaining squads watching ran off. Jim and Chloe exchanged looks of concern, they watch the older Russel sibling scold his younger brother. Gust was rubbing his neck and kept his glance away from everyone. Evaak held her hands behind her back as she stood with the same calmness.

Scott placed a hand on Gust's shoulder, "Augustus, you wouldn't have be selected as a leader if we didn't believe you could do it." Scott said.

Gust smirks, "I'm no leader." Gust said.

Scott looks from his son to Gust, "Yes you are, I remember watching your training. You aren't the traditional leaders like myself but you have the makings to be a successful leader. I watched the capture the flag exercise and every time you were in charge your team won. It was because you inspire people." Scott said.

Gust looks at Scott and then watches as his Blue 2 comes back with his older brother guiding him over.

"I must be going," Nathan said, "My squad is needing me for a mission debrief."

Scott nods, "I have a meeting with the leaders," Scott turns to the new squad 130, "Good luck, squad 130."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Squad 130 as well as the other new squads were heading to the main building at the Galactic Federation HQ. They were all going to be debriefed and given a task. Usually most first tasks for new squads are simple assignments. Nothing too extreme, for the most part the new squads never leave Earth. They were in the large room, around the main general were holograms of blue figures. These figures were Federation leaders, their identities are not revealed due to the hoods covering their faces. This is done so the leader's identities are not at risk.

Standing in front of the new squads was the head General. His name was General Bates, he has been involved in the Galactic Storm program for twenty plus years. The man was about fourty-eight years old with black gray short hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone, muscular, stands at 6'3" tall, and has a scar above his left eye. He has a more navy blue uniform was similar in design, also having a red cross on his right side.

"Alright, listen up new squads! It's time to get your tasks!" General Bates shouts.

One by one, the general called the squads names and delivered the mission for that squad. Once he reached squad 130, he paused. He looked at the mission and then to the new squad in front of him. He seemed to be uncertain that this was meant for them, but turned to the higher ups. General Bates saw from the hooded leaders nod.

"Squad 130! Front and center!" General Bates yelled.

Gust, Liam, Evaak, Chloe, and Jim made their way to the front. They stood straight looking at the general with stone cold expressions.

"Your mission is to escort the Federation leader of Tyarq back to his home world." General Bates said.

The new squad members were complaining on how Gust's squad got the cool mission. The general begins to hand the new squad 130 their Galactic Bands. These bands are basically bracelets that are used as communicators or able to generate weapons, the are able to generate a suit to surround the body of the individual wearing the band.

"You'll be departing on the Federation Falcon." General Bates said and then eyes Gust, "Don't get a scratch on her, Robinson."

Gust smirks, "I promise I'll try my best sir."

 **(A/N: I really hope you all enjoy this new series! It's not normal like how I usually do an OC contest but I have been wanting the characters to be how I envisioned so I went in this route. Also don't worry I'll do another OC contest in the future. And if you'd like to have a character in this series you actually still can. You can create either an Galactic Storm member or an alien of a completely different race. I'll let you decide. Also if you wanted to create aliens who are evil, just let me know. I'll allow one submission for a Galactic Storm member and two for aliens either good or bad.**

 **Blank Template:**

 **Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Race:  
*If in the Galactic Storm* Color:  
*Apart of Reapers* Rank:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Small Background:  
Extra Info:**

 **Again I hope you like this series. It's kind of inspired by Power Rangers SPD and Star Trek! So I hope you follow through with this series and continue to support me. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner  
**

 **EP 2: The New Journey Part 2**

In the hanger bay where all the spaceships were, the newly formed squad 130 reached the Federation Falcon. Upon getting to the ship, they are meeting by two people. The two individuals look very much like Evaak but do not share the same color hair. The first one was female, she was the Federation leader of Tyarq. She wore blue ropes that looked to be made of silk, which is very traditional. Her eyes were gray blue, her hair was braided and long blue and white, she was skinny, and taller than the team being 6'5". The other one with the leader was male, he looked to be more of a body guard. He was wearing black armor, and armed with a spear of some sort. He had half his hair shaved off and the rest of his hair was yellow and white, his eyes were gray blue, he was muscular, and was standing at 6'5" as well.

"Greetings," The Tyarq leader spoke softly.

"Hello, ma'am." Gust started, "I am Augustus Robinson, Red 1 for squad 130."

The women nods, "It is nice to meet you, Augustus. My name is Vaar Von Maakul and this is my body guard, Konn Von Firat." Vaar said.

Chloe then awkwardly raises her hand, "Um- excuse me, sorry? But how come you two both share the part "Von" in your name?" Chloe asks.

Liam turns to Chloe, "Chloe, that is rude to just ask someone that." Liam said harshly.

Gust turns to Liam, "I think Chloe had a good question. Miss Vaar, I am assuming the answer to my Pink 4 is because the Tyarqians never had last names back in the original colony on your planet ages ago, so when they finally decided to give last names many were called Von, and when they married the women kept the Von and added the spouse's last name." Gust said.

Vaar smiles softly, "For a human you do your research well." Vaar said.

Gust chuckles, "The planets in the galaxy are interesting." He grins.

Vaar eyes Gust and then noticed Evaak, "As is the planet Earth." She spoke.

With that said the group began to enter the Federation Falcon. The Federation Falcon was a smaller ship than the usual Federation ships, since this mission was expected to be no more than a few days they only get a ship that met their requirements. The ship also has quarters for them all, a dinning area, the bridge, and even a medical center.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The ship at taken off, and had exited the Earth's atmosphere. The team were in the bridge with Vaar and Konn. Gust sat at the captain's chair, Liam sat at the communications, Evaak sat at the security and tactical spot, Chloe sat at the flight control which meant she was piloting the ship, and Jim was at the supportive station.

Vaar glanced at Gust, "So how long should our voyage last?"

Gust looked at the Federation leader of Tyarq then to Chloe, "Um- Pink 4?"

Chloe turns to Gust with a smile, "We'll be there within five to six hours." Chloe said.

Vaar nods, "Well then," Vaar then turns to Konn, "I'll have Konn accompany me to my quarters. I will rest for a bit until we get closer to Tyarq." Vaar said.

Gust nods, "If you need anything, the comms are up." Gust said.

Vaar nods and bows her head, "Yes, Red 1." She said and exited the bridge with her body guard.

Gust sighs and then stands up from the captain's chair. He walks around the bridge, looking at the buttons and the controls. He remembered seeing similar things like this in training for squads back when he was a recruit. Gust then walks over to Chloe and looks at the screen in front of her, it showed how far away they were from Tyarq.

"You don't believe her so you had to find out yourself?" Liam asks.

Gust turns to him, "You know here I am your superior." He said.

Liam rolled his eyes, "As if."

Without even looking at them Evaak said, "Bickering is useless since we are accompanying a guest back to her home world. We need to set the perfect example for the Tyarqians about the Galactic Storm." Evaak said.

Jim nods and points at Evaak, "I agree with Eva- Evaa-? I agree with Yellow 3 over there." He said.

Evaak now turns to Jim who is to her right, "It's pronounced Evaak, James." She said.

Jim grins, "And I said to call me Jim." He said.

Gust then straighten up his stance, "I was going to say since we are already on a set course, let's let the computer system pilot the ship for the time being. We need to be at our best when we arrive at Tyraq." Gust said.

Chloe turns to Gust, "That's a smart idea."

Liam turns to Gust, "Well I am staying here. In case that idea fails." Liam said.

Gust sighs, "Fine. Do whatever, Liam." Gust said.

Gust dismissed Evaak, Jim, and Chloe. As the pink, yellow, and green members left the bridge, Gust made one last glance at Liam before turning off to exit the bridge. The doors slid shut behind Gust, Liam turned to the now empty bridge and then exhaled deeply. He looked at the door then slowly spun in his chair to the controls in front of him.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Chloe and Jim were sitting at a small table in a dinning area, the two were eating a small snack. Chloe and Jim were the only two people in the room.

"So," Jim said after taking a sip of his orange drink, "You one hundred percent human?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah. Born in the old capitol of America."

"You're from the ancient town of Washington D.C.?" Jim asks.

Chloe nods.

"Wow, I heard rumors only rich people live there." Jim said.

Chloe quickly changed her facial expression, "That's not completely true." Chloe said.

Jim looks at her through his dim sunglasses, "You might be right. I haven't been out much, ever. Being apart of the Galactic Storm has been the most I've been outside from my own home." Jim said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks.

Jim takes his sunglasses off to reveal his eyes changing from hazel to red then to blue, "These made me a target. My parents didn't want to make that risk, so they kept me home." Jim said.

Chloe frowns, "That- That's terrible." She said.

Jim put them back on, "Eh, I mean it did suck but I mean now I can finally see if any of my jokes are funny or not." He smiled.

Chloe smiles, "Well I'll try to laugh at them." She said.

Jim smiles at her, "Thanks Chloe."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust sat in the hallway in front of his own quarters. He had his head up against the door, looking up at the ceiling. He took in a deep breathe, and then reached into his uniform top to pull out a small silver locket. He looked down and then opened it, it revealed a small hologram of a small girl looking similar to Gust as well as a women who looked similar as well.

"Are they your family?" Evaak asks.

Gust quickly shut the locket and put it back in his shirt, "I thought you were resting like Vaar?"

Evaak walked over, "I was but I grew concerned on William's mind set." She said.

"Then check on him. I don't have to give you orders if you feel concern about a colleague." He said.

Evaak was about to leave but stopped to knee next to him, "Can you answer a question for me?"

Gust looks at her, "Um- sure?"

Evaak sat next to him, "Why did you join the Galactic Storm program?" She asks with a serious expression.

Gust shrugs his shoulders, "Well it wasn't my first choice. I mean, I wasn't the kind of person to just sign away my soul for the Federation. I use to really hate the Federation, but that was a long time ago." Gust said.

"You still didn't answer the question, Augustus." Evaak said.

Gust turns to her, "I guess when I was selected I thought it was better than living in the slums forever."

"You have selfish goals? To only meet some kind of expectation?" Evaak asks in some sort of confusion.

Gust grins, "Maybe. I don't know. I still don't know why they think I can lead, Eva. I'm just some laid back kid who slid through the recruitment." Gust said.

Evaak held the same expression on her face, "They must've seen something in you, Gust."

Evaak saw Gust smile at her, she stands up and wipes off the dust from her uniform. She stands straight up and looks down at her leader.

"Maybe you need to see what they see." Evaak said.

Gust grins, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly there was a violent shake. There were alarms going off. Gust was thrown and Evaak was thrown as well, she landed on top of her leader. They were about to move and then another violent shake.

"Red 1! To the bridge!" Liam's voice shouted.

Gust pushes himself up, "I hate that guy." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The rest of the entire team returned to the bridge. They got to their stations and Gust looked at the screen in front of them. An unknown ship was in front of them. He looked at the stats of their ship from Jim, they were hit a few times from this unknown ship. Gust turns to Liam, who he was looking at Gust awaiting orders.

"Open a channel, I want to talk to these attackers." Gust said.

"Sir?" Liam asks.

"Do it. That's an order." Gust said.

Liam nods and began to type it in his computer. Suddenly the image on the screen in front of them changed from the unknown ship to the captain of that ship. He was Tyarqian, his hair was golden and white with blue eyes. He looked strong and very much muscular. He was wearing some kind of traditional armor that was silver.

"My name is Augustus Robinson, Red 1 to the Galactic Federation. To whom am I speaking to?" Gust asks.

The Tyarqian glares at Gust, "Where is our leader?"

Gust placed his hands behind his back, "If you mean Vaar and her body guard we are escorting them back to Tyarq."

"I do not believe you human!" The Tyarqian shouted.

Evaak stands up, "Stand down. We are not lying." She budded in.

The Tyarqian eyed her, "Hybrid? So the stories were not a lie." He spoke.

"I may be a half Tyarqian and half human," Evaak said, "I en wiaida anisedan ail Tyarqian."

All eyes shift to her and then to the captain of the other ship. The squad looks at their hybrid teammate, they waited for the Tyarqian to reply. However he just sat there in utter silence, he turned his attention to some crew members and then glared at Evaak.

"Fairdhirr hirrfsain. A nairrsesa du uis faufra." The Tyarqian said.

Gust and the others noticed the tension between Evaak and the captain of the Tyarqian ship. Gust then steps forward, he usually doesn't act all mature or formal. However, he had to act the role of a leader even if he denies being a leader.

"I don't see this conversation going anywhere. My crew and I will be going back on our course to Tyarq." Gust said.

Jim looks at his leader and then turns to the screen. He takes off his sunglasses, then his eyes change to green. When his eyes change to green, a red aura surrounded the Tyarqian. Jim gasped and placed his sunglasses on and he stands up.

"He isn't a real Tyarqian! He's a Reaper!" Jim yells.

The Tyarqian before them shape shifted into a green humanoid alien with spikes on his head. Gust eyes widen and turns to his crew, it was at this point that Evaak ran back to her station. The Reaper cut the communication with the Federation Falcon. And then fired their lasers at the ship. The ship shook again.

"Power up the shields, Turner!" Gust yells.

Jim nods from his spot, "Yes, sir!"

Gust turns to Chloe, "Ramsey, stir the ship out of the range of their attacks!"

Chloe nods, "Sir!"

Evaak was working at her station. Gust nods at her working and then turns to Liam.

"Russel," Gust said, "Go to Vaar quarters. Check on her and bring her to the bridge. It might be dangerous for her to be alone."

Liam looks at him, "Yes, sir."

Gust watched Liam run out and Gust sat down on his captain chair. He felt the ship shake violently again from the other ships attack. He swore under his breathe and watched his friend Federation battle. Chloe was stiring the ship far enough away, while Jim was powering their own torpedoes at the enemy ship. After one attack, the Falcon delivered another attack.

Gust turns to Evaak, "Eva, hope on communications and open a channel with the Reapers."

Evaak looks at Gust, "Sir, I do not find the logic in that."

"Just do it." He ordered.

Evaak got over to the communications and opened a channel, when the screen revealed the Reapers it showed a more damaged screen. The inside was sparking and the alarms of systems failing. The leader of the Reapers looked at Gust with a glare, and Gust stood up once again with a more commanding look. It was at this moment that Liam returned with Vaar and Konn.

"Usually the Galactic Federation would either destroy a threat or they'd capture threats, but I am in a good mood. How about you decide to turn your crappy ship around and maybe have a better day than the shitty day your caused my crew and I." Gust said.

The Reaper glares, "Is that a threat?"

Gust grins, "If you decide to attack my ship further, I will see it as an act of terror in which I'll have to react in a sensible manner. So how about you just flee like the cowards you are." Gust said with a small glare.

The Reaper glares at the screen, "You'll pay for mocking the Reapers."

The channel ended and they watched the ship take off. Liam looks at Gust, he was kind of shocked with how Gust dealt with it. Evaak stood up from Liam's spot, she walked over to her station and return to sit down. Jim and Chloe both looked at Gust in amazement. Vaar eyed the young Red 1 with interest, she turn to her body guard and motioned for him to take a step outside, which he did.

Vaar then speaks, "That was quite impressive, Red 1."

Gust turns to her and holds a small smile, "Eh- it was more on the spot really."

Liam sighs, "And you call yourself our leader." Liam said.

Gust rolls his eyes, "Like I wanted to be leader."

Vaar then steps over, "Well then, Augustus, was it?"

Gust turns to her, "Um- yeah ma'am."

Vaar smiles softly, "Tyarqians are heavily against restoring to violence and the way you settled the situation was unlike many Federation members I've witnessed." Vaar said.

Chloe turns to Vaar, "Really?"

Liam turns to her with a frown, "Chloe, do not interrupt!"

Vaar shakes her head, "No it is quite alright. See we only restore to violence if only logical and the other options have been met. You made demands and if he didn't comply then the only solution was for their deaths. Many captains would go out and just destroy anyone opposing the Federation without even giving them another option."

Gust smiles awkwardly, "Well thanks."

Vaar nods.

Jim checks on their weapon supply, "So who was that Reaper anyways?"

Liam sighs, "Maybe one of those bounty hunters or smugglers."

Evaak turns to Gust, "Our theories for the identity of the Reapers can be put on hold. We have reached Tyarq."

Gust nods, "Alright. Let's go to a new planet." He grins.

 **(A/N: Here is the second part! I've been working on this series for a couple of days now, but I haven't forgotten my other series. If you'd like check out Mystic Knights or Monster Hunters. Those are my other two series that are currently in the works. I really hope everyone will enjoy this new series. I am the most excited for it, I've been wanting to reveal it for days now!**

 **Translations from what Evaak said, "I am educated in Tyarqian." and what the Tyarqian/Reaper said, "Filthy hybrid. A disgrace to our people."**

 **Anyways until next time. -ICrzy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner  
**

 **EP 3: The New Journey Part 3  
**

The ramp of the Federation Falcon opened, revealing the sandy and desert like land that was the planet of Tyarq. The two Tyarqian and the half Tyarqian were not fazed by the temperature increase, the four humans were a bit heated already just by stepping off the ramp.

"I apologize, our climate is not like the one on Earth." Vaar said.

Chloe shakes her head, "No. Don't apologize." She smiles.

Jim nods, "Besides its just very cool how we are already sweating and you aren't." He said.

As they fully step down from the ramp, they look around at the burrow style homes. No one was coming outside, no one was greeting them. They look around in confusion.

"Something is not right, Augustus." Evaak said looking at the one in charge.

Gust nods, "Guys, press the 2 button on the Galactic Bands." He said.

Liam looks at Gust, "We are arming ourselves on allied planet? You know how it'll look?" Liam asks.

Gust turns to Liam, "Look, there aren't any Tyarqians greeting us and this just feels wrong." Gust said.

Everyone, even a protesting Liam, pressed the 2 button on the Galactic Bands. The bands were glowing their individual color and then appearing in their hands were small blasters. These blasters matched their uniform color. Gust motioned to Chloe and Jim to keep an eye on behind them, he told Vaar and Konn to stand in the middle with Evaak and Liam, and Gust led the group.

As they reached close to one burrow, Gust was met to the back of a blaster to the head. The boy in red fell to the sandy ground, where his team quickly ran over to back him up. Appearing in front of them was a Tyarqian elder. The elder looked very much like most Tyarqians. He had yellow and white hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and fair skin. He was wearing a silk rope in blue like Vaar. He pointed the blaster at Gust, who was bleeding on his forehead from the force of the blaster.

"They sent more, huh?" The elder spoke.

"Teifu, what is going on?" Vaar asks.

Teifu looked at Vaar, "Vaar? You and Konn are unharmed?" He asks.

Vaar steps forward, "Yes, dear husband. Lower the blaster. The Galactic Storm team was escorting me back to Tyarq. They are not the enemy." She said calmly.

Teifu held the blaster tightly, "Oh yes they are. A Federation ship landed two hours before. Began attacking. Murdering children, women, the elders." Teifu said.

Liam looks at the elder, "The Galactic Storm would never go rogue!" Liam raised his voice.

Teifu looks at the Blue 2, "I have one of those Galactic Storm in green still alive. He'll tell you everything. Everything he told me." Teifu said.

Chloe looks at Teifu, "Believe us, we are not here to harm. Our mission was to return Vaar to your planet." She said.

Teifu glanced at her.

Vaar placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Take us to the one in green."

Gust stands up, "Yeah. I have some questions for him." Gust said.

Teifu glanced among the Galactic Storm team and nods, "Very well."

The Galactic Storm team followed Teifu, Vaar, and Konn in the direction of the Holy Temple. They saw some damage to the small city, Tyarqians who saw them only glared. Gust looked around with a frown on his face and made his fists tight. Chloe frowns and felt sad looking at all of this. Jim was wanting to explore but not see this. Evaak had been wanting to come to her home world for years, but didn't expect this. Liam knew what was to be expected as a Galactic Storm solider, but it still didn't make it easy to see. As they walked up to the Holy Temple, Teifu opened the door to reveal a tied up Galactic Storm man in green.

"Here he is." Teifu said.

Some Tyarqians in the temple noticed the five team but Vaar motioned them back without even speaking. Chloe, Jim, Evaak, Liam, and Gust walked over to this man. This apparent colleague of theirs. This member was human. He had dark skin and dark eyes, with his hair shaved completely. A scar running down the right side of his face. He wore the uniform, with the green cross.

"So you attacked the Tyarqians?" Gust asks.

The Green 5 kept quiet.

Gust knelt down in front of this older guy, "Why don't you tell us what you did, if you don't we'll just go and let the Tyarqians have at you."

The Green 5 smirks, "Augustus Robinson, eh? The little slum kid thinking his actions can make the galaxy a better place. You're the one here to question me?" The Green 5 spoke.

Gust glares, "Are you done?"

The Green 5 chuckled, "We know all about you. All about you all. All your secrets."

"Who the hell are you?" Jim asks.

Evaak held her arms behind her back, "And who are you employed to? It is obvious you do not show loyalty to the Federation."

The Green 5 grins, "You're right, halfer. My own loyalty does not go to this stupid Federation. The Federation will meets its end much like the damn democracy all those centuries ago." He spoke.

Liam frowns, "The Brotherhood of Sinners. That is who you work for? Isn't it?" Liam asks.

The Green 5 smirks, "My, my. Daddy's little boy figured it out. Why, yes. I do indeed work for the Brotherhood of Sinners." He says.

Chloe gasped, "The Brotherhood of Sinners? That organization was behind terrible terrorist attacks. The bombing at the Federation Summit, the invasion of B-001, and the near hack into the Galactic Storm systems." Chloe said.

The Green 5 looks at her, "Why aren't you more than a pretty face? Yes, all those events were caused by the brotherhood." He said.

Gust looks around and then turns back to the Green 5, "This isn't the real plan. The real plan would have been a bigger deal, but this isn't. You wanted to get our attention and you have it. What is the real endgame?" Gust asks.

The Green 5 chuckles, "If only you knew."

Gust looks at his team and then turned back to the tied up Green 5. Gust then slugged the guy in the face hard enough to knock him out, everyone kind of stood there in a bit of shock.

Gust turns to the Tyarqians with a serious approach, "We'll be taking him back. Where he'll face punishments for his crime."

Teifu nods, "Of course." He said.

A Tyarqian from the back yells, "But our people were murdered!"

Evaak stepped next to Gust, "Technically he is still our problem. And since we are the only Galactic Storm officials here, we'll be taking him in." Evaak said.

Gust turns to her and smiles faintly but then returns to the leader he had to be, "Jim and Evaak help me carry this traitor on the ship. Chloe we'll be setting course back to Earth, and Liam contact HQ and tell them what happened." Gust said.

They all nod.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The Green 5 woke up in a cell. The cell was protected to keep him from escaping. He stirred around before noticing Gust sitting there.

"I am assuming I am on your ship." The Green 5 spoke.

"Yes you are, Grant." Gust said.

The man's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah we contacted HQ," Gust said, "And we know your secrets too, Grant. How your squad was recruited by the Brotherhood of Sinners and your Red 1, Julia Bryce, took up the offer." Gust said.

Grant chuckles, "You think that's it? Us? The attack on Tyarq?"

Gust crossed his arms on his chest, "Why don't you tell me?" Gust asks with a commanding tone.

Grant grins, "Now I remember you," Grant chuckled, "Before in that shit hole of a temple back on that desert planet, I knew I had seen you before and after that invasion on B-001, now I remember." Grant has a smirk.

Gust remain calm.

"You lived there, didn't you kid? We came in and destroyed it. Everything." Grant said.

Gust took in a deep breathe as he made his hands into fists.

Grant grins, "And you wanna hear the best part? The attack on B-001 was just for sport, there was no actual gain. We wanted to send fear into the galaxy and we did exactly that." Grant said.

Gust stood up and began to walk to the door, which slid open. Grant was laughing at the Red 1 officer. Gust exit the holding cell, he wanted until the door slid shut before his composure fell. His exterior of trying to remain calm faded, his skin paled. He leaned against the wall and took in a deep breathe.

Gust pulled the locket out from underneath his uniform top, "Those bastards will pay." He muttered as he put the locket back underneath his shirt.

Gust walked down the halls and return to the bridge. Everyone was doing their duties, it was silent on the bridge. Liam turned to Gust, he noticed that something seemed to be bothering their leader, but Liam didn't ask because he didn't seem to really care. Evaak did indeed turn to look at Gust as well. She noticed the faint pale composure on their leader and seemed to be a bit interested on why that is.

"Did you question the prisoner?" Evaak asks.

Liam groans, "Don't call hm prisoner."

Evaak turns to Liam, "Then what shall we call him? He is a traitor and broke laws. He is a criminal and no longer fit for duty." Evaak said.

Jim turns to the others, "Evaak has a point." Jim said.

Liam turns to the one in green, "Oh shut up, Jim. We don't know the entire story, sure he might be involved in the Brotherhood of Sinners but it doesn't mean he is a traitor. He might be undercover for the Federation to stop the brotherhood." Liam said.

Gust sat down in his chair, "No. The prisoner is exactly what he is, a traitor and should be locked away forever." Gust said.

Chloe frowns, "So you spoke to him?" She asks.

Gust sighs and closed his eyes briefly, "He confessed to the attack on the colony B-001. Stating it was just for sport and to only create fear." Gust said.

Evaak nods, "Well their mission was successful. So, Augustus, what is our next plan?" She asks.

"Chloe," Gust turns to the one in pink, "How much longer until we return back to HQ?"

Chloe turns to her station, "About fifteen minutes, sir." She said.

"Good," Gust said and stood up, "In fifteen minutes, we'll hand him over to the big wigs. Let them handle this mess." Gust said.

Liam stands up, "That's against the protocol! Its our caller so we handle the investigation!" Liam shouts.

Gust turns to Liam, "You're not the one making the commands, William. I am Red 1 and I know you don't like it, but tough." Gust said.

Liam chuckles, "You don't deserve to wear that uniform. You're a street rat little punk. I know about your background, Augustus. If you were serious about being an officer for the Federation, you'd take the case!" Liam says.

Gust glares at the one in blue, "If you really knew my background, you'd understand why I couldn't be involved in the investigation." Gust said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

In the hanger bay, the Federation Falcon landed and there were officers there waiting for them. When the ramp went down, the officers stepped in to help get the traitor out. First it was squad 130 who exit, which they were greeted by Scott Russel and his own team, then exiting was the officers who were escorting Grant.

Scott eyed Grant, "Grant Walker," Scott saw Grant look at him, "What a surprise."

Grant spit at Scott, "Screw you."

Scott rolls his eyes, "Holland," He turns to his Blue 2, "Escort Mr Walker to the interrogation room, and Matthew can you accompany her?" He asks his Yellow 3.

The two officers of his nod and took Grant away. The rest of the officers followed behind in case he would try to escape. Scott turns to the fresh from training squad and held a smile on his face.

"Well," Scott started, "It wasn't the mission you were expecting but you did well. Now go hit the showers and relax before you have to turn in your paper work." He said.

The squad dismissed themselves, Scott began to walk off only to be stopped by his son. His youngest son.

"Dad," Liam said.

"Liam?"

"Can we- go for a walk?" Liam asks.

Scott sighs, "Very well."

The father-son pair started to walk out of the hanger bay, they exited the hanger bay and turned to walk by the entire Federation building. There were court yards and training areas for new recruits and even gyms to stay in shape. Liam and Scott remain quiet at first,  
but the pair were greeted as they pass familiar faces.

"I am assuming this is about your placement? I thought Nathan spoke to you about this before your mission, son?" Scott spoke.

Liam frowns, "He did. I just- I don't understand, dad. Why him? Why Augustus of all people?"

"Why not?" Scott asks.

Liam stops walking, "Forgive me, dad, but he is not a leader. He is lazy, he never turned any of our classwork assignments in because he claimed testing on events without trying it in person was stupid." Liam said.

Scott turns to his son as they both stood, "Which made sense to the instructor. Why is why he passed Augustus, the first recruit to ever stand up to an instructor." Scott said.

"And that- he's such a rule breaker. He knew how we are suppose to handle this case, but he said he can't. If he can't handle one case, then he shouldn't be in charge." Liam said.

Scott sighs, "Liam, you were handed everything in life. You had a great childhood and stable parents. You knew exactly what you wanted to be the day you could walk. You wanted to be apart of the Galactic Storm program, which scared your mother. You had everything most people don't have."

"Which is?" Liam asks.

"A family. Look at a lot of the most successful officers. My Blue 2, Holland, she was orphaned at age three and grew up in the slums after she ran away from her foster home at age thirteen. She joined the program after getting arrested at age seventeen for stealing some bread to survive. At first, me being well a Russel looked down on her for her background, but Holland has save my ass so often that I respect her. She is family." Scott said.

"So you're saying to respect Augustus because he might save my skin?" Liam asks.

Scott grins, "All I am saying is you may hate him for taking a spot you thought was yours, but Liam, you may be a successful and smart but there is one thing you lack and that's being inspiring. A great leader needs to inspire. And somehow, despite his background, that kid impressed the higher ups. They saw a leader in him, whether or not you or even he sees that." Scott said.

Liam nods.

Scott smiles, "How go. Hit the shower and just try, Liam."

Liam nods and began walking away. Scott held a smile on his face and then frowns as he turns away to walk in the direction that Grant was escorting to.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

"Am I going to get a lawyer? I think I get a lawyer." Grant yelled all alone in the interrogation room.

Then entering was Scott. He held a tablet in his hands and the door shut behind them. Grant seemed not to care about Scott, as the man sat down. Grant kicked his feet on the table in front of him, to which Scott knocked them off the table. Grant glare at Scott and Scott did the same.

"So, Grant, gonna tell me why you joined the Brotherhood of Sinners?" Scott asks.

"I want my lawyer." Grant said.

Scott grins, "Lawyers are not given to traitors. So answer the damn question." He said.

Grant shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know."

Scott glares, "Answer the question."

Grant looks at Scott, "And I did. One day I was asked and I said, sure."

"For how long?" Scott asks.

Grant used his fingers to count though it was hard while cuffed, "Thirteen years."

"Are you serious?" Scott asks, "You were behind the attack on B-001?"

Grant nods.

"Why?" Scott asks.

Grant groans, "I hate repeating myself, like I told that Red 1, it was for fun and to cause fear. And boy was it fun." Grant smirks.

"You are charged with treason." Scott said looking at the former Green 5.

Grant shrugs his shoulders, "It's not going to be a big deal."

"Excuse me?" Scott asks.

"The real fun is about to begin." Grant said.

Only a couple of second afterwards, a loud explosion outside shook the inside of the building.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust stepped outside from the Federation gym. He saw an explosion next to the hanger bay, people were fleeing and screaming. Gust saw Galactic Storm members running in the direction to help and asset. However, within a few second afterwards those officers were shot down by something or someone walking through the smoke.

Stepping out from the smoke was figures in black cloaks. It was a trademark of the Brotherhood of Sinners. They held blasters and were firing at the Galactic Storm, who returned to activate their bands to use their colored armor and their own blasters. Which created a battlefield within seconds.

The blasting and explosions, sent Gust into a short trance as he then shook it off to look at the battlefield. He turned to his band, he was about to activate his armor but then he heard someone yell his name and then was tackled to the ground. Gust groaned upon impact on the ground, he looked and saw Liam was the one who tackled him.

"You okay?" Liam asks.

Gust nods, "Yeah."

"Augustus!"

"Liam!"

The two looked up to see Evaak, Chloe, and Jim run over. Evaak knelt next to Gust, she was making sure he was not harmed. Chloe looked at Liam, doing the same as Evaak. However, the two were quite alright. The five stand up and look at the bloody battlefield in front of them.

"They followed our ship." Jim said, "Apparently they had their cloaking on."

"That's the brotherhood alright." Liam said.

Evaak nods, "Indeed."

Chloe turns to Gust, "So? What do we do?" She asks.

Gust turns to his team, "We fight. We protect the people, we uphold the Federation."

Liam nods and grins, "For once I agree with you."

They all pull their right hands up and with their other hand, they pressed the small button labeled armor.

"Galactic Armor!" The five yell.

The armor began to appear like it was another layer of skin, the team members armors were the colors they were given. Then lastly the helmet hooded over the head before closing in the front, only way to see was through a tinted visor. The newly formed squad looked at the armor in a bit of awe for a second. Then the team pressed the 2 button on the band that remain there even after the armor was on them, which then gave them their blasters.

"Let's do this." Gust said.

And then the squad 130 team sprinted in the direction of the fight. Gust led the charge in, with the rest of the group behind them. They were firing their blasters at the Brotherhood of Sinners that arrived, the cloaked individuals were not giving up. Sparks flew. Explosions in the background. Flames roared. Screaming came from the injured. Blood splattered on the ground.

Liam fired at one of the brotherhood members, only for one to sneak up behind and knock Liam down on the ground. Liam looked up and saw the man in the black cloak aim his blaster at him. Slugging the brotherhood member, was Gust. He turned to Liam and helped him up.

"Thanks," Liam said.

"I owed you." Gust said.

Liam fired his blaster on stun on that brotherhood member, then the two ducked as an explosion was sent off. Evaak was covering herself with some of the scarp metal from the hanger bay, she was firing at the brotherhood and ducking back to protect herself. One of the members came behind her and put her in a choke hold, Evaak held onto the arms of the brotherhood member and flipped him on his back. Evaak pulled the right arm of the brotherhood member and snapped it, causing it to be broken. The man in the black cloak screamed. Evaak did not seemed bothered by it, as she returned to the fight.

Chloe and Jim were back to back. The two were firing, and then ducking someone would be firing at them. Chloe saw one sneaking behind Jim, so she fired her blaster at them. Jim turned around and noticed that, he went to say something when he fired at someone sneaking behind Chloe. When she turned around, she awkwardly lifted her hand up to which Jim high five her.

Within a few minutes or so, the squad 130 team finally got back together. All battling together. All firing at the Brotherhood of Sinners and vise verse. However everything came to a halting stop when they heard a shout.

"Stop!"

They all stop. Both sides. Turning to the direction of the shout. It was Grant, the traitor, hold a blaster to Scott's throat. Liam froze. Everyone glanced among each other, who were on the Federation side. The Brotherhood of Sinners remain to keep their blasters pointed at their enemy.

"Galactic Storm, lower your weapons or I'll shoot!" Grant orders.

Liam began to panic, "Do it!" He yells.

No one moved. Gust noticed the fear that Liam was displaying.

Gust turns to fellow Red 1, "Everyone lower your weapons! Now!" He yells back.

To which everyone did, including his own team. Grant began to sly his way over to the brotherhood, Scott struggled only to have Grant stab the blaster harder against his throat. Liam watched his father the entire time, he wanted Grant to release his father, he wanted to shoot Grant, he wanted it to end.

"Release him!" Shouted a Galactic Storm Pink.

Grant turns to that member, "It's out numbered. There are more ships, but that's not what today is."

"And what exactly is today?" Asked Nathan standing in the crowd as well.

"Today is exactly what we do, is to create fear. Fear of what the Federation cannot do, which is keep the peace in the galaxy, however its false. We are going to change the galaxy. Events like B-001 and today is only the beginning." Grant said.

He released Scott. Scott took a couple of steps. Liam was relived that his father was safe. Scott glanced at Grant, Grant rolled his eyes and motioned for him to go. Grant began to walk closer to the rest of the brotherhood. Scott began to limp over to the Galactic Storm. Liam moved slightly, not fast but in a slow pace.

"You know," Grant turns around, "I changed my mind." He pointed the blaster and fired.

Grant fired at Scott in the chest, Scott's eyes widen and he collapsed onto the ground. Liam and Nathan were in shock, Liam sprinted over, he began firing at Grant. However, he wasn't alone. Gust was behind his comrade, while Liam was carelessly firing at Grant, Gust was firing at perfect aim. Gust even got one shot on Grant's arm. Then the others began to fire.

Before anymore damage could be done, the brotherhood which included Grant were teleported away. Nathan ran over to his father, his armor returned back into the band much like shedding a layer of skin. Liam was back in uniform, he knelt down next to his father. Nathan quickly slid in to knee next to his dad.

"Get a medic!" Nathan screamed.

Gust's armor was gone, he looked at the smoke and flames, and then turned to Liam and Nathan. A frown appeared on Gust's face, a memory came back to him and not a good one.

"Dad-!" Liam yells.

Scott was too still.

Nathan noticed this too, "Dad! Hang on!"

Scott smiled faintly, "I-I lo- lov- love you boys. Tell Kar- your mother I- I love h- her." He stuttered.

"Dad!" Liam cried.

"Dad!" Nathan screamed.

General Bates pulled Nathan back, "He's gone, son."

Nathan began to sob into General Bates. Gust knelt down next to Liam, Gust placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. Gust wasn't sure what to expect really, but he was surprised when Liam embraced Gust, hugging the Red 1 and sobbing much like his brother. He was grieving, he literally just lost his father.

Gust turns upwards, he sees the rest of his team standing there. Chloe slowly knees down and placed a hand on Liam's back. Jim knelt down and placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, and lastly Evaak knelt down and placed her hand over top Liam's hand. Liam sobbed and sobbed, he and Nathan did.

"Don't worry," Gust said into Liam's ear, "We'll get that son of a bitch and make him pay for this."

 **(A/N: Yeah long chapter. I wanted to get this one done! I've been working on this for a while. I had been busy with school again and also recently, I helped for trick or treat night in town. The little kids were adorable in costume. Anyways, I hope you guys are liking my new series. Also check out Monster Hunters or Mystic Knights, they are currently in the works like Galactic Storm. Until next time ladies and gentlemen. -ICrzy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 4: Thugs In The Slums Part 1**

The sky turned dark. Everyone was mourning. The funeral of not only Scott Russel but his entire squad as well as the officers who fell during the attack by the brotherhood. There was a ceremony for all the families and members to attend. It was head in a large building near the main building to the Federation, this building usually holds events and since this event happened the families and friends needed a place to grieve. The families sat in front, looking at the photographs of their loved ones who has fallen. Wives and mothers sobbed, children were screaming in sorrow, and the fathers and sons just sucked it up.

"We lost good people yesterday," Started the director of the Galactic Storm, Leon Kelly, "This attack should have never had happened and yet the brotherhood outsmarted us. We will make them pay for that, but first we all must heal. We all must grieve, we all must recover from this."

The entire room remain in silence. The speech went on for hours. Different people spoke, one after another. Different higher up officers. Some who knew the families well of the victims who died, others who were closed to the ones who died, and so on. It went on for a long time, until they were dismissed into a dinning room style room. The tables were moved to give more room to stand and talk. This was the part of the event where people could leave, but it was more to pay respect to the families.

Liam and Nathan were next to their mom and grandfather. Their mother was a train wreck, she was crying into her father-in-law, while he was putting a brave face for her. Nathan and Liam did not shed a tear, they remain brave for their mother and for their father.

"Damn brotherhood," Liam's grandfather, Jason, said.

Liam's mother, Karen, released grip on her father-in-law and then turned to her boys. She hugged her boys tightly and just continued to sob. Nathan held onto his mom, he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered words to try to put her at ease. Liam held onto his mom as well, he looked up at the people walking into the room. He noticed stepping into the room in the same funeral like clothing, a nice suit and dress pants, was Gust.

Gust saw Liam look at him and just nodded.

Gust walked into the room fully, he stopped at a table that have glasses of wine sitting there. He picked up a glass then turned around to see Chloe, he grabbed a second glass and walked over to his pink officer. She saw him and formed a small smile as she accepted the glass of wine from him. He took a sip while holding the glass with his right hand and his left hand went in his pant pocket.

"It was a wonderful service, wasn't it?" Chloe asked looking at the wine.

Gust nods, "Yeah."

Chloe looks at him, "This is just insane. The attack- the deaths that it caused. It's scary." She said.

Gust looks at her, "Well that's why you became a Galactic Storm officer, right? To protect people from those kinds of threats." He said.

Chloe nods and frowns, "Yes, but seeing it up close is just- terrifying." She said.

Gust held onto her right hand with his left hand, "Don't worry. It's natural to be afraid." He said.

Chloe looks at him, "You've been through this before, haven't you?" She asks.

He ignores that comment and takes another sip of his wine.

"Gust," She starts.

Gust shakes his head, "I'm going to go see if I can talk to Liam. I may not get along with the guy, but this isn't fair for him." Gust said.

Chloe nods, "Alright."

Chloe watched Gust walk off, she takes a sip of her wine and then shakes her head as she turns to the people in the room socializing.

As Gust was walking to the direction of Liam, he was stopped. He felt someone grab his arm, he turned around to see Evaak. He seemed a bit confused to why his third in command had stopped him. She had a serious look on her face as she released her hold on him.

"You okay, Eva?" He asks.

Evaak looks at him, "How did the brotherhood get by the Federation's defenses? We should have known." She said.

Gust sighs, "I don't know." He said.

"Don't you find it strange that none of us were alarmed of the invasion without a proper warning, Augustus?" She asks.

Gust ran a hand through his hair, "I mean yeah- but look right now is not the time." He said.

Evaak burrowed her eyebrow, "I don't get it."

Gust sighs, "I don't know how Tyraqians celebrate the dead but on Earth we pay respect by not talking about the reason for the death until after this whole ceremony." He said.

Evaak nods, "I still don't understand humans." She said.

Gust was about to say something, but turned around to hear Liam and his family. He sees the Blue 2 male just stand in silence. He seems to be disconnected to everything and just sadden, Gust could understand he just knew he could. Evaak looked from Gust to then Liam, she knew what Gust was looking at and then stepped over to Gust. She placed a hand on his arm, which did now gain his attention back to her.

"You should go speak to him, Gust." She said.

Gust smiles at her, "Thanks, Evaak." He says.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Liam sneaked away from everyone to the outside court yard. He stepped a few steps outside and found himself a white bench to sit on, he took off his jacket and looked up at the sky, the dark grey sky. He took in a deep breathe and released the heavy breathe he started to hold. He shifted himself from looking up to placing his elbows on his knees and resting his face on his hands.

"Liam?" It was Gust.

"What do you want?" Liam asked rudely.

Gust walked closer to the bench, "I came to check on you."

Liam turns to him, "I don't need your concern or your pity!"

Gust kept his expression the same, "I am not concerned nor giving pity. I get it, Liam. You're pissed and hurting."

Liam glares, "You don't know how I feel!"

"I know better than anyone in that damn building! I know the feeling of having someone you care about ripped away from you, Liam! I know what it's like to loose something, to loose apart of yourself! To be angry on why it wasn't you! I get it!" Gust shouts.

Liam looks at his Red 1, "Augustus?"

Gust then takes a seat, "Call me Gust like I told you before. I prefer Gust."

Liam looked down at him and then sat down, "I don't know what to say?"

"Look, you can sit here and be all depressed and angry all you want but it isn't going to change a damn thing. They are out there, he is out there, and we're here. We're still breathing, so as long as we're still here and kicking then we have a shot of stopping that son of a bitch." Gust said.

Liam nods, "It's just- I don't know if he knows that I loved him, even after our talk we had before he- died."

Gust looks at his Blue 2, "Liam, your dad loved you. He brought it up in fire arm training, he mentioned how you out shot him when you were ten. He was always proud of you, Liam. He never stopped believing in you." Gust said.

Liam looks at Gust, "I- Uh- thank you for that, Gust. And sorry about before, being a real jackass."

Gust shrugs it off, "It's fine."

"No it isn't," Liam started, "I've been unfair. I shouldn't treat you like that no matter where you're from." He said.

Gust looks at Liam for a second before looking forward, "I wasn't born here on Earth."

"Huh?" Liam asks.

"I was born on B-001 and lived there with my mom, dad, and sister." Gust said, "However, on the day of the invasion- my mom and sister went missing. My dad and I got picked up by a Galactic Storm Green 5 and brought us to the rescue ship, but my mom and sister were never found on any other ship or on the colony afterwards. It was as if they- disappeared." Gust said.

Liam watched Gust reach into his shirt and pull out the locket. Liam watched him open it to reveal the hologram of the women and young girl in the image. Liam was shocked to which what Gust was sharing with him. Liam looked from his leader to the sky, the dark grey depressing sky.

"Why are you sharing this with me?" Liam started, "I mean we aren't friends."

Gust put the locket back underneath his shirt, "I guess because we are so different we should probably stop budding heads. I know that is something you dad would have wanted." Gust said.

Liam looks down and nods, "Yeah I remember when we first met, it seemed like it was my dad's mission to get us to get along."

Liam then began to laugh, Gust looks at Liam and then leans back slightly to follow his comrade to share a laugh with remembering their past. Their laughter was cut short when they heard people coming over, they turn around while still sitting in the bench to see Evaak, Chloe, and Jim. Gust seemed a bit nervous about if they had overheard the entire conversation. Liam looks at the team.

"How long have you been there?" Liam asks as he stood up

"Long enough." Evaak said as she looks at Gust.

Chloe walks over and embraces Liam, "I know what it's like to loose someone your close to. I know this isn't going to mean anything right now, but we're here for you and were not going anywhere." Chloe said.

Liam faintly blushed and held onto her as she hugged him, "Uh- er thanks, Chloe." He said.

Jim steps forward, "I'm not going to hug you man, but the same goes from me."

All eyes shift to Jim.

"I haven't experienced much in life. Heck, I haven't really experienced life itself, but I haven't had anyone close to me die so I can't relate, but like Chloe said we are here and we are not leaving you." Jim said.

Liam smiles faintly, "Thanks, Jim." He said.

Evaak placed her hands behind her back, "I know what it is like not to have a father. Growing up I was not fathered by my own biological father. I was raised here on Earth and he stayed on Tyraq, so in a way I know what its like to have a loss of a parent even if it isn't the same." Evaak said.

Liam looks at the alien teammate, "Nevertheless, thank you for trying." He said and turns to Chloe, "Can you let go now?"

Chloe awkwardly let go of Liam, "Er- um- uh right. Sorry." She said.

Liam looks at the team in front of him, "But seriously, thank you." He said.

Gust placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, "We're a team now. You're stuck with us." Gust grins.

Liam nods.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _A few days later._

"We're what-?" Liam shouts inside the mission room.

In the Federation building the Galactic Storm was rebuilding after the attack and they were assigning missions to the squads so crime can go down or to locate the Brotherhood of Sinners. However, Liam was the most upset regarding their new mission which seemed to be a shock to the team and General Bates who was giving the missions out. Gust glanced at his second in command without turning his head from General Bates.

"William," General Bates started, "This mission is important. Whether you agree with how important it is or not I don't care. Augustus, do you accept?" General Bates asks.

Gust nods, "Sir. We accept."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Outside of the building they were hanging out by the court yard, the very damaged court yard. Chloe watched Liam pace back in forth in a very angry manner, Jim was just pulling some of the grass from the ground while looking very bored, and Evaak was just standing patiently waiting for Gust to return to them. Evaak's glance perked up the moment she saw their leader walk over with a tablet in his hands.

"So I got the entire file that the Galactic Storm has on the thugs in east Vila." Gust said.

Chloe had a concerned look, "Isn't that in the slums?"

Jim nods, "Yeah, yeah that sounds right." He said.

Evaak turns to Gust, "Then you being our leader will be quite useful since you are familiar with the slums." Evaak said.

Gust sighs, "Yeah," Gust spoke silently.

Liam then stops pacing, "Who are the thugs?" Liam asks.

Gust pressed on the tablet and revealed two images. One was a male with half his hair shaved and it was blue, really pale skin, blue eyes, and a scar on his lip. The other guy had black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Gust swiped on the tablet to reveal some of their criminal records which had their names listed on there as well as their birthdays and other information.

"They're Nato Sui and Dex." Gust said.

Jim looks at Gust, "No last name on the other guy?"

Gust shakes his head, "No. These guys are known for causing a lot of problems in the slums, whether it be violent or just harassing." Gust said.

Chloe nods and looks at the recent record, "And its random stuff. I mean robbery and then grand theft auto. These guys really just do whatever they want." Chloe said.

Evaak nods, "It appears so."

Liam turns to Gust, "So what's the plan?" He asks.

Gust turns off the tablet, "Well going to the slums dress as Galactic Storms officers will get us no where."

"So what do you suggest?" Evaak asks.

"We look more civilian. Blend in, try to locate them and bring them in." Gust said.

Jim shrugs, "I like it."

Liam shakes his head, "I don't think that is a good plan." Liam said.

Gust turns to Liam, "Look if this team is going to work, you need to trust my plans." He said.

Liam sighs, "Fine."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The team stood by a corner on the sidewalk. Gust was wearing his civilian clothes which is a red zip up hoodie, black and red stripe t-shirt, black pants, and red and black converse. Next to him was Chloe, while she was wearing pink tank top, a pink and black jacket, black skinny jeans, and pink high top converses. Next to her was Jim and Liam, and on the other side next to Gust was Evaak. Liam was wearing a blue sweater, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Jim was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and of course his sunglasses. Lastly Evaak was wearing A yellow dress that comes to her knees, black leggings underneath, yellow flats, and her hair is down instead of in a ponytail to avoid people from seeing her ears.

"Okay," Liam looks around in the slums, "What do we do now?"

Gust grins, "Seems like its your first time here."

Jim nods, "You know its my first time here." Jim said smiling.

Gust dropped the grin, "Look this place, its not like the capitol. Things happen here in the slums that get overlooked by Galactic Storm all the time." Gust said.

"Are you serious?" Chloe asks.

Liam frowns, "Impossible." He said.

Gust turns to him, "It is possible and it happens. Look this place is dangerous so keep your head down and don't try to give anyone the bad idea, and we'll be fine." Gust said.

"Question, how are we suppose to look for Nato and Dex with our heads down?" Evaak asks.

Gust sighs, "Its a figure of speech. I mean just stay out of trouble." He said.

Liam looks at Gust, "Fine, you lead. Tell us where we should go." Liam said.

Gust sighs, "I have a feeling where these punks will be at." Gust said.

Chloe frowns, "And by the way you said it, it seems its a place you're familiar with." She said.

Gust nods, "Its called the Shaft. Its an underground bar." He said.

"The Shaft?" Evaak asks.

Gust rubs the back of his neck as he looks around, "Its a place where a lot of illegal activities in the slums go on. Gambling, drug sales, you name it."

Liam was shocked, "Wh- What! And you never told HQ?" Liam asks.

Gust sighs, "People would say, 'you can take the criminals out of the slums but you never stop the crime itself.'" Gust said.

Chloe looks at Gust, "You seem familiar with that quote." She said.

Gust shakes his head, "Can we just- do the mission?"

Evaak nods, "Seems wise."

Jim nods as well, "So let's go to the Shaft." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

In the underground bar, Gust instructing his team to go in first. He told them that the people there would know him because of him living in the slums, so this way the gang could scout around. Liam and Evaak sat in a small booth and Chloe and Jim were by a pool table not being used. The four were scouting around looking around for these two thugs, but so far nothing. Evaak turned to see Liam's expression.

"You question his plan?" Evaak asks.

"I don't like this mission, its not going to help." Liam said.

Evaak knew what Liam was referring to, "Just because this mission doesn't have to do with stopping the Brotherhood of Sinners doesn't mean it isn't valued. We are doing something important here, we are trying to protect the people." Evaak said.

Liam nods.

Evaak placed her hand on top of Liam's hand, "I assume this is hard. Three days ago you lost your father, it must be hard to grieve while working, however keep in mind Augustus gets it." Evaak said.

Liam grins, "You over heard."

"All of it. I have better hearing than humans." Evaak said.

Liam nods.

"I am only suggesting you give him a chance to prove he is a leader. Do not continue to fight with him." Evaak siad.

Liam nods and looks at her, "I will."

Then entering in the bar was Gust. He marched down the stairs, first his eyes met his team before he turned away. A few people in the bar noticed Gust enter and some went back to what they were doing while others watched. Gust remain calm and continued to walk in, a false act of confident and pretending he was someone he hasn't been in a long time. He walked over to the bar stand and grinned at the bartender.

"Hi, Tiny." Gust said.

The bartender was an alien of squid origin. The squid alien called Tiny, glared at Gust. He was using his multiple arms to clean the bar, clean the glasses, and refill some of the drunks. The squid was purple and a shade of dark blue.

"What are you doing here, Auggie?" Tiny asks.

Gust smirks, "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I am just here looking for my old man, plan in simple." Gust said.

Tiny seemed to have went along with Gust's false reason, "Your dad? I thought you heard, your dad got arrested." Tiny said.

Gust's expression was genuine, "What- What did he to this time?" Gust asks.

Tiny pointed to a couple of thugs in the back of the bar, "The Sharks vs the Jets, Auggie. And you know how your dad wasn't going to get out of that life." Tiny said.

Gust nods slowly, "For how long?"

Tiny shrugs his shoulder as he looks at the kid, "He did swing a glass bottle at a few people, cause some injury. So I suggest a few months or so." Tiny said.

Gust nods, "Stupid man." Gust said.

Tiny looks at him, "Need a drink?"

Gust shakes his head, "No. Hey, I was wondering as Nato and Dex been around recently?"

Tiny sighs, "Those two are stupid. No, haven't seen them in a few days." Tiny said.

Gust nods, "Thanks, Tiny." Gust gets up.

"Auggie," Tiny starts which caused Gust to turn to face the squid, "I hope you're doing better for yourself. I hope you are making yourself into something."

Gust grins, "Don't worry about me, Tiny."

Gust walked up the stairs out of the bar. The four teammates sat there for a few minutes before Chloe and Jim left first, followed by Evaak and Liam. The four were a bit shocked to hear that much about Gust. Upon them all reaching the top, they were shocked to see Gust completely calm about all of this. Liam was the most shock, he knew if it were him, he probably would be a mess but Gust was able to mask it perfectly.

"Where to now?" Chloe asks, "Since that was a dead end."

Gust sighs, "Not sure. There are a few spots they might be at, but it isn't certain they'll be there."

Evaak looks at their leader, "Should we split up? We'll cover more ground?" She asks.

Gust nods, "That is the smartest idea. Liam, you'll be in charge of Chloe and Jim. Evaak, you're with me." Gust said.

Chloe, Jim, and Evaak nod. Whereas Liam seemed a bit unsure about it.

"You sure you want me to lead?" Liam asks.

Gust nods, "You are second in command. This is your job." Gust said.

Liam nods.

"You guys head down by the harbor. Evaak and I will check the abandon subway." Gust said.

Jim smiles, "I'll finally see an ocean!"

Gust motions to the bands, "Keep them online and keep the comms up. The second something happens contact us, we'll be on our way." Gust said.

They all nod.

"Okay, let's move." Gust said.

Just like that, the squad of five split into two small uneven teams. With Liam, Chloe, and Jim heading east and Gust and Evaak heading west. The two teams heading in two different directions.

 **(A/N: I am really having fun writing this series. It's quite a challenge to go in a syfy feel to it, but I love science fiction stuff so I hope I am doing it justice. Anyways, I wanted to touch on Liam's own pain of his dad's death, more to the bottled up feelings will be dealt with in the future. Also, I really wanted their first on Earth mission to be in the slums, as Gust said, its a dangerous place. I wanted the team to see how their own backyard can be really dangerous, also this is a way to develop the characters.**

 **I will have chapters for each character in the upcoming ones. I want you all to read the chapters and not only enjoy the story but enjoy the characters in the story. I currently have this poll up on my page about a crossover in my other series, that poll may be brought down in the middle of the week and replaced with another poll. That poll relates to this series asking the pairings you maybe guessing who will be with who. I know its quite early but people may be forming theories already. Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 5: Thugs In The Slums Part 2  
**

"I bet this is really hard for Gust," Chloe said.

Liam, Jim, and Chloe were walking the streets of the slums, in the direction of the harbor. Jim wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, the young man was more interested in the surround. It was a new placed for him. However, her comment did go notice by Liam.

Liam glanced at Chloe, "What do you mean?"

Chloe looks at Liam, "Well he grew up here. Obviously, his past isn't something he's proud of." Chloe said.

Liam didn't say anything.

Chloe continued, "I know we all come from different places. I didn't have a terrible childhood, it was wonderful. Jim was sheltered all his life, Evaak was well- her mom must have showed care but being half human and half Tyarqian makes it hard to show emotion, and you probably had a great childhood too." Chloe said.

"And what makes you think that Gust had a bad childhood?" Liam asks.

Chloe made a face, "Well besides where he grew up, he never mention his family when we started to get to know each other. He's pretty distant about it. So whatever happened, he's not too thrilled about being here. I mean remember how he looked after we exited the bar?"

Liam remembered. He also remembered what the squid named Tiny had mentioned, that Gust's father was in jail. It made Liam wonder if Gust had to grow up at a young age, if his dad was always in jail. If that is the case how did the recruiters notice Gust?"

Chloe frowns, "We all have a past and secrets we don't want anyone to know, but it must feel like someone is ripping a bandage off Gust." Chloe said.

Liam looks at her, "You worried about him?"

Chloe glanced at him, "I'm also worried about you too." She said.

Liam seemed confused, "Why?"

"Because, you've been through a lot in the past week. I'm concerned." She said.

Liam got silent.

Chloe looks at him, "When I mentioned before that I lost someone close- it wasn't a parent but my grandmother, we were really close compared to my relationship with my parents, so when she passed away I was a complete mess."

Liam looks directly at her, "And how did you move forward?"

Chloe grins, "I joined Galactic Storm to help people." She said.

Jim turns to them, "Hey guys I think we're here."

Chloe and Liam caught up to the Green 5, the three looked in front of them. The harbor was a really poor area, much like the slums in general. There wasn't much there besides the docks, a few ships, and some docking crates. Chloe, Liam, and Jim glanced at each other.

"Should we split up?" Jim asks.

Liam shakes his head, "Let's stick together, in case there is someone here."

Chloe nods, "Sounds smart."

Liam started to walk the harbor, leading the group. Behind him was Chloe and Jim. The three lift their wrist band up and dressed the 2 button on it, which gave them their blasters. They held onto their blasters in case someone or something appeared. Liam perked his head out first and held his blaster as they had reached some of the crates. So far nothing.

"Think that they may not be there?" Liam asks.

Jim points at something, "Wait, what's that?" Jim asks.

Chloe reached over and pick it up, "It's a chip? Like a tracking chip."

Liam reached for it from Chloe, "These are the kind of chips that are put in criminals when they are locked up." Liam said.

Jim looks around and takes off his sunglasses and his eyes changed to bright green, "Looks like someone was here earlier." He said.

Chloe looks at Jim, "How are you sure?"

"My eyes are picking up former energy readings from here," Jim said and pointed at the spot where the chip was found, "There were two guys, but all I am getting is a black outline. One tossed the chip, but someone spooked them and they took off running." Jim said.

Liam looks at Jim as his eyes changed back to hazel, "Which direction?" Liam asks.

"The way we came," Jim said.

"Damn it," Liam said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust lifted up the chained fence for Evaak to duck underneath. The two had arrived at the abandon entrance of the subway. Neither of them had said a word in the entire walk there. Gust led the two over in the direction, but he saw movement, and then grabbed Evaak by the arm and pulled her behind a trashcan.

"What was that-?" A voice asks.

"Probably a damn rat." Another voice said.

The voice and footsteps got further and further away. Behind the trashcan, Evaak had literally fallen on top of Gust. His back was up against a brick wall and her body was up against his body, the two were inches away from their lips meeting.

"Seems like they're here," Gust said as he was trying not to blush.

Evaak nods, "It appears so," She was not blushing at all, "We might want to inform the others."

Gust nods as she was getting off of him. As she was scouting to see if there was anyone else out there, Gust pulled his wrist band up to his mouth. He pressed the side button which was like a walkie talkie.

"Guys," Gust held onto the side button, "We got people down at the abandon subway."

 _"We're on our way."_ Liam said from their wrist bands.

Gust looks at Evaak, "Anyone else there?"

She shakes her head as she looks at him, "Negative."

Gust nods and presses the button, "Evaak and I will head on in. We'll scout the place."

 _"You should wait until we get there,"_ Chloe said through the wrist band.

 _"It might be a trap."_ Jim said through the wrist band.

Gust sighs and pressed the button, "Someone needs to check it out. Besides, Evaak and I will be fine. We'll be careful."

There was a moment of silence.

"Liam," Gust said as he held onto the button, "You know what I am planning is the right move."

 _"And if you two get caught?"_ Liam asks through the wrist band.

Gust grins, "We won't and if we do, you'll save our asses." Gust said through the wrist band.

 _"Fine,"_ Liam said through the wrist band.

Gust looks at Evaak, "Ready, Evaak?"

Evaak looks at Gust, "I do not agree with this."

Gust grins, "You're not the leader now are you?"

Evaak shakes her head, "No but waiting for back up would be more smarter and logical."

Gust begins to stand, "If we wait longer they might be gone. We need to move." Gust said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

As Gust and Evaak wandered through the abandon subway, they could faintly hear voices. It was dark and cool in the abandon subway, the two had to quietly avoid puddles so they wouldn't be heard and even had to climb over fallen part of the stairs to reach the bottom.

Upon getting to the bottom, Gust motioned for Evaak to follow them. They went up the opposite direction that the voices were going in, they were going below as the Galactic Storm duo were going above. As they silently creep in the subway, they were beginning to hear more than faint voices and more of the conversation.

"He is after us," Said one.

Then they heard a slap, "Dex! The Galactic Storm is after us!"

Evaak looks at Gust, the two were hiding behind a wall above the voices.

"Dex and Nato?" She whispered.

Gust nods.

They peaked to see the two thugs. Dex and Nato were wearing casual clothing, black colored and a lot of leather. Gust spotted that their right arm had some messy bandage on them, he pulled his Yellow 3 back and they turned to get other.

"They've escaped prison?" Evaak whispers.

"And removed the chips." Gust whispered.

Suddenly they heard the two yell. And the sound of blasters, they peak and see two more thugs appearing and Gust sore under his breathe. Evaak glanced at the Red 1 and seemed to be confused by why he was angry.

"Augustus?" She whispers.

"Its the Jets," He whispers, "Big gang."

Two blasts hit Nato and Dex, the two collapse onto the ground. Gust and Evaak widen their eyes as they had just witnessed two thugs murder two people, whether they were criminals or not. They were about to move to get out of sight when Gust felt a blaster against his head.

"I was wondering why I smelled something familiar," Said a deep voice, "Augustus, my boy! Long time no see!"

Gust glares upward, "Riker,"

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Liam went to attempt to communicate with Evaak and Gust but got nothing. The three had arrived at the abandon subway entrance they Gust had told before. Chloe glanced at Liam and noticed the Blue 2 getting worried. She frowned as she turned to the enterance.

"No answer?" She asks.

Liam shakes his head, "No."

Jim takes off his glasses, "I can always go x-ray vision." He grins.

"Do it," Liam said.

Jim's eyes changed from hazel to red. He squinted his eyes as he scanned around. He was able to see the two apart of their team, but also saw more. The two waiting for something from Jim saw his expression changed and knew to be concerned.

"What?" Chloe asks.

Jim kept looking in that direction, "Seems like they were found."

"By Nato and Dex?" Liam asks.

Jim shakes his head, "They are dead. It seems like a small gang found them, it might be whoever Nato and Dex were running from at the harbor." Jim said.

"And Gust and Evaak are hostages?" Chloe asks.

Jim nods.

Chloe turns to Liam, "What do we do?" She asks.

"We morph." Liam said.

The three press the button on their wrist band labeled armor.

"Galactic Armor!" The three yelled.

The three wore armor matching their color. It was very metallic like armor but was breathable to move around in, as well as skin tight. The helmet covered their heads and even provided a vision to see out of. Their wrist bands remain there and then they pressed the 2 button for their blasters to appear.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The two thugs looked just like Riker. The four thugs in the room were beast like creatures, aliens actually. Their species come from a planet that had no humans but only evolved animals that look very humanoid like and can walk and talk much like a human. Riker was a humanoid wolf, as the three thugs with him looked more bear like. They were wearing nice suits and looked professional, maybe mob like if anything. Riker was pacing back and forth, looking at the two people he and his thugs found.

Two of the thugs had their blasters pointed at Evaak as the other one had one directly on Gust's head. The two now hostages were sitting on the ground at their captors.

"So," Riker started, "What brings you back to this part?"

Gust remain silent.

Riker turns to the young male, "I asked you a question."

"I'm looking for my old man," Gust said.

Riker chuckles, "I see."

Then out of nowhere, Riker slashed his claws at Gust's face. Which gave the boy in red four claw marks on his right side, and were now bleeding. Evaak looked at Gust with a slight concern and worry, but turned back to their captors with a serious tone.

"Liar," Riker said as he glanced at Evaak, "I heard rumors of Galactic Storm being sent here. I didn't believe it was true until I heard you were in town asking about your dad and those two." Riker pointed at the dead bodies.

Riker knelt down, at this point the thug holding the gun to Gust had grabbed a handful of Gust's hair and pulled his head up. Gust winced at the pain and then looked to see Riker staring at him. Gust glared at the leader of the gang, but nothing happened at first.

"Augustus," Riker shakes his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Gust glares.

"Should I kill you first or the girl?" Riker glanced to Evaak.

Gust held the blasters powering up, "Wai-! Stop! Stop!" Gust yells.

Riker glanced at Gust, "My, my. That was quite a quick reaction, here's a deal you tell me some codes to unlock the prison so I can get my men back or I torture you two nice and slowly." Riker grinned.

Gust glanced at Evaak. Evaak looks at Gust, she shakes his head and Gust nods. The two were then dragged away briefly, both were dragged by their hair into different areas. Riker watched as Evaak was first punched down as she attempted to fight back, but was overpowered by two thugs. He turned to Gust, the young male was thrown into the wall.

Riker grins, "We'll see how long you two last."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

As the small three man squad entered the abandon subway, the once silent abandon place was suddenly filled with painful screams. Chloe gasped but Liam turns to her and shakes his head.

"They're- being tortured." Chloe cried.

Liam nods, "But they're alive. We need to move and hurry."

Jim nods as well, "They're over there." He pointed.

And with that said, the three walked in the direction that Jim said in a quiet manner while armed with their weapons.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Riker watched the thugs drag the two back. Evaak had some bruising now showing on her forehead and jaw, her lip was split slightly. Her hair was a mess and she was sweaty, panting from exhaustion. She looked up to see Gust, he too was panting to catch his breathe. His scratches from Riker were still bleeding, he had a wound on his forehead that was bleeding, his lip was split and bleeding, and maybe other injuries like Evaak that weren't visible at the moment.

Riker turns to Evaak then to Gust, "Ready to spill?"

Evaak said nothing.

Gust shakes his head, "Nope."

Riker marched over, "You think you're funny?"

Gust shrugs, "Been told that." Gust grins.

Riker grabs a hold of Gust's shirt which lifted the boy up, "You tell me what I need to know now!"

Gust spit in Riker's face, which Gust got a punch in the face. Gust was then pushed back onto the ground, he grunted upon hitting the ground. He spit some blood from his mouth and looked at Evaak, she seemed to be fine besides two blasters that are pointed at her head.

"If you won't tell me," Riker glares, "I'll kill her then."

Gust's eyes widen, "You wouldn't."

Riker chuckles, "You know me, Augustus. You know what I am capable of."

Riker turns to the thugs by Evaak. Evaak glanced at Gust, the two held looks at each other. Riker nods, Gust goes to get up to stop, but the thug who had a blaster to Gust's head hit him with it. Gust fell to the ground, he looks at Evaak. She nods at him. Just as the two thugs were about to fire at Evaak, two blasts had hit those two thugs.

Riker looks around and sees three Galactic Storm officers there. The two thugs that were holding Evaak fell to the ground, as Evaak stood up she was greeted by Chloe rushing over. Riker looks at the colors. He noticed something and then turned to Gust.

"So the rumors are true, then?" Riker asks.

Gust remain silent as he had a blaster to his head.

"You joined the Galactic Storm, Augustus." Riker said.

Liam points his blaster at Riker while Jim and Chloe held theirs at the thug, "Lower your weapon and surrender." Liam commanded.

Riker turns to Liam, "That's adorable, child."

Just then, Gust got up. He elbowed the thug, who held the blaster on Gust's head, in the face. Which the thug collapsed on the ground, Gust took his blaster and then grabbed a hold of Riker around the neck.

"Gust-!" The team yelled.

Gust made Riker go unconscious, the beast collapsed to the ground, and then Gust fell from exhaustion. He spit out some blood and then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Liam still in his suit.

"You okay?" Liam asks.

Gust nods, "I'll be fine."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The medics and back up came at the slums abandon subway. The medics were checking on Evaak and Gust's injures, whereas the back up Galactic Storm were arresting the remaining Jets. Riker was being put in a car as well as the only other survivor thug. Liam, Chloe, and Jim were giving those officers their statements before they were cleared.

Evaak looks at Gust after the medics were done, "Are you alright, Augustus?"

Gust nods, "Yeah."

Evaak frowns, "To be honest, my human emotions are never a problem but that moment made me experience fear for the first time. I do not enjoy it." She said.

Gust looks at her, "I don't like fear either." He said.

"Augustus," Evaak said, "What is your history with Riker?"

It was at this moment that the others walked over, which they had heard the question Evaak had asked Gust.

"I use to work for them, by just running numbers. My dad was depressed after moving to the slums so I had to get a job, but after a while my dad got a job and I quit to just focus on school. However, I didn't know my dad was working with the Jets. Usually his moral judgement would have him not do such a thing but- he seemed to have lost himself. Riker offered me a spot in their gang after I graduated, but before I had time to think I was recruited to join Galactic Storm." Gust said.

Liam placed a hand on Gust's shoulder, "Next time be open about it."

Chloe nods, "We're a team."

Jim nods as well, "And being honest with each other is what a team does." He said.

Gust rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, yeah."

Evaak rubbed Gust's back, "We should leave. We are no longer needed here." She said.

Liam nods and looks at their leader, "How about we go out to eat? I'll buy." He said.

Gust looks at Liam, "Really?"

Liam nods, "Really."

Jim cheered, "Yahoo! My first restaurant dinner experience!"

Chloe giggles at Jim, "Calm down."

Liam looks at Gust and Evaak, "So you're in?"

Gust nods, "Yeah, sure." He said.

"Evaak?" Chloe asks.

Evaak looked the same, "I guess this would help better bond together as a team." She said.

The five young adults then began to leave the crime scene, ducking under the tape. Walking out of the abandon subway with some other officers was Nathan Russel. Nathan looked at the squad leaving, a small smile appeared on Nathan's face and then he looked up at the sky.

"We're going to be okay dad," Nathan smiles, "Liam is going to be fine."

 **(A/N: Here is the fifth chapter! Also, I do apologize for not being as detailed with the suits the first time, I hope this was easier. It was kind of hard to write what I saw the first time and I was trying again this time so I help everyone likes it.**

 **Also, I am trying to develop each others, and this not only have manage development with Gust but some with the others, which is minor. So next chapters will be missions but developments for each others.**

 **I really hope everyone is enjoying this new series. If you are not familiar with my other work, I have two series called Mystic Knights and Monster Hunters that are current projects of mine. Check them out, they are series that I really enjoy writing they are all three quite different. Look forward to more, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 6: Calm Before The Storm**

"I really hate this," Jim mutters.

Outside the Federation building, the squad were picking up trash. Liam glanced up at Jim's comment, he had made comments about how it sucks every couple minutes or so since they got their assignment. Liam rolls his eyes and continues. Chloe made a face at some of the trash and then while pitching her nose, she tossed the rotting trash in the trash can. Evaak seemed to be very calm and collective during the assignment, either she didn't smell the gross trash or she was better at keeping it professional. Gust groans as he tosses some of the trash in the cans as well.

"How do we go from taking down a small gang in the slums to this?" Jim spoke.

Liam turns to Jim, "Can you shut up? You've been complaining for about two hours." Liam said.

Jim sits down, "Well that's because this is boring and stupid." Jim pouts.

Chloe turns to Jim, "Not every mission is going to be like that last one." She says softly.

Jim looks at her, "But that was so thrilling and this is so lame." He said.

Evaak crossed her arms on her chest, "A mission is a mission. We are assigned to it and we do not argue with the command." Evaak said.

Jim just pouts.

Gust chuckles slightly, "Seriously, man. Don't fret, you will still be able to see the world. It's just one mission." He said.

Jim looks up, "Whatever." Jim frowns.

Gust dusts off his pants, "I think we've got all the trash." Gust looks around, "How about you guys go clean up and I'll report to General Bates telling him we completed the mission."

Chloe smiles, "I second that! A nice warm shower to get the germs off of me is what I need." Chloe says.

Evaak glanced at Chloe, "Germs will enter your system no matter how much you shower." Evaak said.

Chloe made a face, "You are so weird some times, Evaak." Chloe said.

There was small banter as the four began to walk off. Gust stood there with a small smirk before he turned to walk into the Galactic Storm headquarters building, which is right next to the Federation building.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Chloe entered her apartment that was on the Federation's grounds, as she entered the lights turned on. The door slid shut behind her. Chloe took off her uniform long sleeve shirt, which revealed a pink sports bra that was on underneath. The young women walks over to her bathroom, she turns on the water to set up for a bath. She walks away to grab a tablet.

As the water was running, she sits on her bed and scrolls through the tablet. She was reading some of the news and then saw she had a lot of emails. As well as voicemails that was left on her tablet. Chloe turns off the water and then turns at one voicemail, the name made her frown.

She pressed play, _"Chloe, its mom. I know you're playing hero right now, but you need to stop that this moment. You are not a hero, you are a young lady and next in line. Stop this foolishness and return home, your father is really upset about this."_ Chloe stopped listening to the message.

The young women walked to her bathroom, the door shut behind her.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Jim was wandering around the grounds. He was out of uniform, but still had his wrist band on him. He was watching the people train and looked at the buildings in the city. The young man wandered around until he reached a place on the grounds that the younger Galactic Storm crew called the Dug Out. It was set up as a on grounds bar and hang out, Jim entered and looked around at the inside style of the bar.

This was Jim's first time in the bar so everything looked so new to him. He saw really old video games, dating back to 2020s. Jim looked at retro movie posters that hung up, some from recent movies and some even dated back to the 1940s. This was such a huge cultural shock for Jim, but he took it all in with him.

"So," The bartender started, "What'll it be?"

Jim looks at the bartender. She was a human girl with fair skin tone, light blue tint hair, ocean blue eyes, and square glasses over top. She wore a white crop top shirt that read Dug Out across her chest, black shorts, and black flats.

"Um- what's good here?" Jim asks.

The bartender smiles, "Newbie huh?"

He nods, "I'm Jim Turner. I'm a Galactic Storm 5." Jim said.

"Green, huh." She pulled out a glass cup.

Jim nods.

"I'm Aqua," She then set the cup on the counter, "I'm co-owner of the Dug Out."

Jim looks at her, "You're no officer?" He asks.

Aqua shakes her head, "I'm afraid not. My dad is so I live on the grounds with him, I decided to open the bar here for people to chill. And my friend Clary agreed with me." Aqua said.

Jim smiles at her, "That's cool. I think this place is really amazing. The design is so- outstanding."

Aqua smiles at him, "It doesn't take much to amuse you, huh?" She asks.

Jim awkwardly chuckles, "Yeah, I guess so." Jim said and pointed to the sunglasses, "Let's just say because of my eyes I was always sheltered so I haven't really seen much of the world."

Aqua frowns, "Well then," She pours a light green drink into his cup, "This one is on me."

Jim was handed the drink, "What is it?" He asks.

Aqua smiles, "Lynx liquor, its kind of expensive but I think since you haven't experience much this would be the kind of liquor you should try for the first time." Aqua said.

Jim looks at the drink and smiles, "Thank you." He said.

"Try it." She smiles and leans forward on the counter.

Jim takes a sip and then coughs slightly, "That- wow-!"

Aqua giggles, "Strong, right?" She asks.

He nods, "Extremely." He said and took a small sip.

Aqua smiles at him, "Tell me more about yourself." She said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Liam was spending some time with his brother. Nathan had asked Liam out for coffee. The two had barely seen each other since the whole slums thing with Nathan's squad showing up to make the formal arrest. Liam sat across from his brother with his head down.

"What's on your mind brother?" Nathan asks.

"Think I let the Russel name down?" Liam asks.

Nathan seemed confused, "How so?" Nathan asks and takes a sip.

"Because I am not Red 1," Liam said, "I am the only Russel not to be Red 1."

Nathan sighs, "Not true, Liam." Nathan said.

Liam looked confused, "Huh?"

Nathan forms a small smile, "Dad started off as a Blue 2, but when his leader died in combat within his first two months, dad was promoted to Red 1." Nathan said.

Liam was shocked, "Why wouldn't he have told me?" He asks.

Nathan chuckles, "Because you had this idea of the title of being red was a family thing. Yes, gramps was Red 1, but dad wasn't Red 1 first. He worked for it. If you want that title, you work for it." Nathan said.

Liam nods.

Nathan takes a sip of his coffee, "At first I thought it was a mistake that you were picked as Blue 2," Nathan started, "But then dad told me that you're more like him than I am. So you being Blue 2 made the most sense. You are the by the books kind of guy and there isn't anything wrong with it, you need someone to clash with but also respect. Which is why Augustus became your Red 1." Nathan said.

Liam shakes his head, "It's Gust. He prefer Gust over Augustus." Liam said.

Nathan nods, "Good to know."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Evaak was in the Galactic Storm gym. She was bench pressing a total of forty-five pounds. She was not spotted, but it didn't look like she needed it. She did her work out and then placed the bar back where it went, and sat up on the bench she was sitting on. She grabbed a small white towel to wip off the sweat from her forehead.

"Not bad," Said a deep voice.

Evaak looked up to see General Bates. She quickly stood up in a formal manner.

"General," Evaak said.

General Bates smiles and shakes his head, "Calm down, child. We're both off duty, so no need to call me general." He said.

Evaak seemed shocked, "Sir?"

General Bates grabbed a forty pound dumbbell, "I don't want to be called general when I am not in uniform." He said.

Evaak sits back down on the bench, "So what do you want me to call you, sir?" Evaak asks.

General Bates grabs another forty pound dumbbell, "Call me John when I'm out of uniform." He said.

Evaak nods but seems a bit nervous about it, "Alright, John." She said.

General Bates turns to Evaak, "How are you handling this? Being half Tyarqian this must be different in a sense of culture." He said.

Evaak was messing with the small towel, "Because of Galactic Storm I was able to go to Tyarq. I had only seen photos when I was a child from my mother. I only heard stories of the planet from her and what my father was like. I do not understand a lot of it, but its quite an experience."

General Bates lifts the dumbbell in his right hand, "I've been to Tyarq twice in my life. It was quite different than human culture. A society that doesn't follow raw emotions, that only resorts on logic. It's interesting." He said.

Evaak nods, "Quite."

He looks at her, "Has being with humans changed your idea of Tyarqian logic?" He asks.

Evaak looks at him, "Since I was raised with humans, I had always witnessed their sense of morality but also watched them fall when they allow emotions to cloud their judgement." Evaak said.

General Bates nods slowly, "That is man kind weakness then. We rely too much on protecting loved ones that we'd risk everything for that person." He said.

Evaak stands up as she wips the rest of the sweat off of her, "The needs of the many out number the needs of the few, sir. It's merely logic." Evaak said.

He nods, "Understandable, but would you say that to your leader?" He asks.

"I would not speak out of term to Augustus. He is in charge and his orders are sound." She said.

General Bates snickers, "But you wouldn't tell him that he needs to think about the rest of the people than protecting- let's just say his father or mother." General Bates said.

Evaak's eyes narrowed, "I do not see how this applies. Augustus' mother is missing and his father is in jail." She said.

He shakes his head, "Never mind. You'll understand in time, kid." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust walked through a white walled hallway. He passed a few Galactic officers, he remain in uniform. As he passed them, he nodded at them. He walked further down the hallway and reached a door off to right, he reached it. It was labeled room C.R. 01, Gust pulled out a key card and slid it on the key pad. With that the door slid opened. Inside the room was a man in a white jumper.

This man looked similar to Gust. He didn't have blonde hair, however he had brown hair that reached his shoulders, but was pulled back. He had blue eyes just like Gust. He was lean and muscular which was obvious in the jumper. He was taller than the young man, standing at 6'4".

"Auggie?" The man's voice cracked.

Gust stared at the man, "Don't call me that." He said.

The man frowns, "You're still mad at me."

Gust kept his expression calm, "I came by to see if it was true. That my stupid dad decided to get into a damn bar fight with his gang. That my stupid dad grabbed a broken beer bottle and stabbed one person and then slashed another." He said looking at the man.

"Auggie," The man said.

Gust slams his fist into the wall, "I said not to call me that!"

The man frowns, "I'm sorry." The man sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Gust stared at the man sitting on the bed sobbing. He looked like a mess, but Gust couldn't feel bad. Too many bad memories out weighted the selective good ones. He just shook his head and then watched as his dad lifted his head up to look at Gust.

"I- I am so sorry," The man said.

Gust said nothing.

The man stopped crying and looked at his son, "I am so proud you got out of there. You joined the Galactic Storm, you changed your life for the better." He said.

Gust rolls his eyes, "Can't say the same for you." Gust said.

The man stands up, "I tried," He walks a few steps over, "What do you want me to say?"

Gust frowns, "Nothing. I don't want a damn thing from you."

"Then why come?" The man asks.

Gust looks at his dad, "I thought you'd change," Gust shakes his head, "But I was wrong."

With that, Gust knocked on the door. It slid open and Gust began to exit. His dad began to shout at Gust, but Gust ignored it. The door slid behind Gust and he stood there for a moment, he heard some pounding on the door until it went quiet.

An officer looked at Gust, "So how do you know Christopher Robinson?"

Gust looks at the officer, "I don't know him anymore." He said and walked.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The next day the small squad returned to the Galactic Storm headquarters, they all met up in the lobby. The five were in uniform. They all walked down the hallway to head to the room they were needed in. Gust led the group down the hall, with the other four trailing behind.

Jim was smiling, "I had never had that drink before," He was telling Chloe, "And it was so amazing!"

Chloe smiles, "And it seems like you have a crush on that girl." Chloe said.

Jim blushes faintly, "I- I don't know. I've never had a crush before."

Chloe giggles, "That's so cute." She said.

Evaak looks at the two and then shook her head.

Chloe turns to Evaak, "So what did you do after our clean up mission?" Chloe asks.

Evaak looks at Chloe, "I went to the gym to work out. It's good to stay in shape." Evaak said.

Liam glanced at Evaak, "Really?"

Evaak nods, "Of course. I always go to the gym before I go home. I spend an hour at for training." She said.

Liam nods understanding it, "Seems like I need to step up." Liam said.

Jim looks at their Red 1, "What about you, Gust? What did you do?" Jim asks.

Gust glanced at them and forms a small smile, "I delivered my report and then I was doing paperwork for the rest of the night." Gust said.

Liam glances at Gust, "Paperwork?"

Gust sighs, "Red 1 paperwork and it's a lot." Gust said.

Jim chuckles, "Liam, betcha you're happy for not being Red 1." Jim said.

Chloe slaps the young boy, "Jim."

Liam shakes his head, "No its fine. It turns out my father was Blue 2 before being promoted." Liam said.

Chloe looks at Liam and smiles, "Wear the color proudly."

Liam nods.

Gust looks from his team then to the door in front of them, "Be sharp. We're here."

The five entered the mission control room. Which is now where they get their missions after the attack by the Brotherhood of Sinners. General Bates was talking to a different Red 1, whom was a women. After that she left the room, which left the team to speak with General Bates.

"Okay kids," General Bates hands Gust a tablet, "Here is the mission."

Gust holds onto the tablet, "What is it, sir?" Gust asks.

"Internal affairs switched this investigation to Galactic Storm after there was something that was more our department." General Bates said.

Jim looks at the man, "Which is?" Jim asks.

"There are some big wealth families in the areas. The Manson's, the Geller's, and the Ricketts." General Bates paused.

When General Bates said the last family name, Chloe stood in shock. She felt sick to her stomach but kept her composure strong.

"Internal affairs were tracking some odd payments within those families and it looks like one of the families was paying into a terrorist group." General Bates said.

Liam steps in, "Is it the Brotherhood of Sinners?" He asks.

General Bates shakes his head, "We aren't sure." He glanced at the team, "We need you to go undercover and find out which family is paying a terrorist group." General Bates said.

Evaak looks at the mission from the tablet, "We are not trained for an undercover assignment."

"Its your mission," General Bates said, "You handle it."

The five watched General Bates walk off. The five read over the reports and then began to walk out of the room.

"So how should we go undercover?" Jim asks.

Gust ponders over it, "Well there is a big dinner party at the Rickett home in two nights. We could always duck undercover as butlers or something."

Chloe shakes her head, "How would you get close enough to their bank records?"

"Hack it?" Gust said.

Chloe sighs, "There is something I haven't told you guys- well anyone actually." Chloe frowns.

"Chloe?" Liam spoke.

Chloe takes the tablet from Gust and swipes to Bradley and Nora Rickett, "My last name is not Ramsey, its actually Rickett. Nora and Bradley Rickett are my parents." Chloe said.

 **(A/N: I really wanted a chapter much slower after what had recently happened, so this is how this chapter came to be. This had small starts of developments, but obviously it is going to start to be heavy on Chloe in the next chapter. This reveal is going to be kind of big but will play out with how Chloe is the way she is, also why she joined Galactic Storm.**

 **Originally I was going to keep her secret a little longer, but I felt the only way her team and her can be fully developed is if all secrets were out also it would help her grow as well.**

 **I did have a small sighting with Gust and his dad. Which if the first time he's shown. So far Liam is the only ranger to have both parents introduced. Jim's parents have been mentioned as overprotective, which soon we'll meet them via flashback or in the series. Gust's mom has been mentioned even a sister, and now his dad has been shown. Evaak's mom and dad have both been mentioned, but they'll eventually make it into the series.**

 **By the way, I wonder how many of you guys knew where I got the quote Evaak made to General Bates, "The needs of the many out number the needs of the few." It's influenced by Spock's quote, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Again, this series is really influenced by Star Trek and Power Rangers SPD. I hope you guys are enjoying the series! -ICrzy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 7: Family Ties Part 1  
**

Stepping out of the hover limo was Chloe. She was wearing more casual clothing than her uniform, she looked around as the driver held the door open. Chloe fully stepped out and it was at that moment the front door opened.

"Chloe! Darling!" Shouted an older women.

Nora Rickett had long black hair, hazel eyes, fair skin tone, and beauty mark slightly below her left eye. She was wearing a pink blouse, a white skirt, and white flats. The women embraced her daughter, however the feels were not the same on Chloe's part.

"Mom," Chloe said.

Nora let Chloe got to touch the side of Chloe's face, "You cut off your beautiful hair."

Chloe frowns, "It was in the way for recruitment." Chloe said.

Nora touched her daughter's hair, "That recruitment. Galactic Storm is no place for a young lady, that's for sure." Nora said.

Chloe gave her mom a slight glare, "There are women who are in Galactic Storm." Chloe said.

Nora lightly chuckles, "Yes but those women are from a noble family." Nora said.

Chloe sighs, "Look, mother, I am only here for a visit. I am not quitting the Galactic Storm." Chloe said.

Nora frowns, "Oh darling," Nora placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders, "This will upset your father."

Chloe looks at her mom, "I'm an adult. You have to accept it." Chloe said.

 _-Flashback-_

 _March 4th, 2063_

 _Seventeen year old Chloe Rickett was leaving her private school. She wore the private school uniform which was a white button down with a light grey sweater vest over top, a black tie on, a black and gray plaid skirt, and black dress shoes. Her hair was long and in a ponytail._

 _Chloe stepped down the steps from the school. She looked around for her ride, which wasn't there._

 _"Chloe-!" Shouted a male._

 _Chloe turned around to see a boy the same age as her running down the stairs toward her. He had curly red hair and bright blue eyes, with freckles all over his pale skin. He wore a uniform as well with a white button down with a gray sweater vest over top, a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes._

 _"Kyle," Chloe said._

 _Kyle smiles at her, "Waiting for the butler too?"_

 _Chloe frowns, "It appears so." Chloe said._

 _Kyle turns to her, "Excited for graduation?" He asks._

 _Chloe kept her frown, "Not really." She said._

 _Kyle looks confused at her remark, "Why? I mean you could go off to college or even take over your parent's business." Kyle said._

 _Chloe turns to the boy, "That's not what I want and my parents know it." She said._

 _Kyle saw her sit on the steps, "Then what about our engagement?" He asks._

 _Chloe still frowned, "It's not something I wanted. I don't believe love should be forced." She said._

 _Kyle bit his lip, "Oh- I see." He said._

 _Chloe glanced at him, "Kyle- I'm sorry." She said._

 _Kyle shakes his head and stands, "No- No it's fine." He said and saw his ride hover over._

 _Chloe stands, "Kyle."_

 _"Gotta jet," Kyle then ran toward the hover limo._

 _Chloe stood there with a frown on her face. Then she return to sit on the step. Awaiting her ride._

 _-Flashback Over-_

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

It was later in the day. There was some sort of social event going on in the Rickett mansion, which had a lot of important people there. Chloe was forced to be apart of it, despite how she felt regarding it. Her mother made her dress up in a pink silk dress. The dress came to her knees and even had small straps on her shoulders. She wore heels but they were really high heels.

When Chloe entered the main room of the event, which was the den of the mansion, many people turned to her direction. She could see people muttering and whispering in silent. They glanced and pointed.

"Chin up, Chloe." Said Nora.

Chloe shot her mother a glare.

"Now, now," Nora was placing a pink jeweled necklace around her daughter's neck, "Just do this for me."

Chloe then saw her father. He noticed her and quickly walked over. Her father, Bradley, seemed to have gained weight. He had a slightly large stomach. He was starting to go bald on the top of his head. His remaining hair was turning white, his eyes hazel, and fair skin. He was wearing a black suit and a white tie. Nora was wearing a tight red dress and high heels. She was trying to seem way younger than she was.

"My beautiful daughter." Bradley said and hugs Chloe.

Chloe hugs him back, "Hi dad."

Bradley looks from her short hair to the rest of her, "Look at you. You've grown."

Chloe awkwardly smiles, "Time tends to do that, dad." She said.

Bradley smiles, "I- I am so happy to see you." He said.

Chloe then begins to frown, "This isn't for good. I am only staying for a couple of days." Chloe said.

Bradley seems confused, "And where would you be going to after leaving here?" He asks.

"Back to the Federation. Back to my job." Chloe said.

Bradley didn't seem to listen or even bother to. Instead he just walked off without saying anything else. Nora went with Bradley, the couple went socializing with the guests. Walking over to Chloe was a butler, well not a butler that works for her family.

"Wine?" A familiar voice asks.

Chloe looks to see Gust dressed as a butler, "This is how you got in?" She smiles as she takes the glass.

"Jim and myself are dressed as the help. Evaak and Liam are as guests." Gust said.

Chloe takes a sip, "Well played." She smiles.

Gust turns when he heard someone call for him, "Keep your eyes open."

She nods and watched her leader walk off.

Chloe walked around the den. Looking around the guests and trying to find Liam and Evaak. Which was harder than she expected. However, she did bump into someone. She had spilled her glass of wine on the person.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Chloe said.

He chuckles, "It's not a problem." He said.

Chloe looks up, "Kyle?"

Standing in front of Chloe was a twenty-one year old Kyle, "Well look at you, Chloe. You look beautiful." He said.

Chloe smiles, "And you look handsome."

He was wearing a nice blue suit and white tie. He was one of the few males who wore a different color suit than black that the most of the guests were wearing. Kyle held a smile on his face and then placed the empty glass on a table.

"How have you been since-." He was cut off.

"Since I broke off our engagement?" She finished.

Kyle chuckles, "I'm not angry. Besides, if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have found Kim." Kyle said.

"Kim? As in Kim Lee?" Chloe asks.

Kyle nods, "We are actually getting married next spring." He smiles.

Chloe smiles, "Well congratulations." She said.

Kyle then says, "So how have you been. No one has seen you since graduation." He said.

Chloe smiles, "Well I vanished. I wanted to do my own thing, be my own person without my parents' name being attached to it." Chloe said.

Kyle nods, "Whatever you have been doing it must be important." He said.

Chloe looks at him and smiles.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Across the room was Liam and Evaak. Liam wore a nice black suit with a white bow tie. He was escorting Evaak into the main room. Evaak had her hair down to cover her pointed ears, but it was curly. She wore a yellow dress that reached to her knees with a small heel.

"I do not like this outfit." Evaak said.

Liam turns to her, "You look nice, Eva." He teased.

Evaak shot him a look, "I do not like this." She said.

Liam motioned for her to enter the room fully, "Well Jim and Gust wouldn't look nice in the dress."

Evaak frowns.

Walking over was Jim dressed as a butler, "Drink?" He offered.

Liam took a glass of wine and handed it to Evaak, "Chloe?" He looks at Jim.

Jim may be dressed like a butler but wore tinted glasses to cover up his eye color change.

"She's over there talking to some guy." Jim motioned to where Chloe is.

Evaak nods, "And Augustus?"

Jim points over, "Over there. He and I have been looking out for the Manson's and Geller's." He said.

Evaak nods as she takes a sip of her drink.

Liam turns to Evaak, "Should we split too? Cover more people?"

Evaak nods, "That sounds wise." She said.

Liam went in the direction of Chloe. Evaak went in a different direction. Jim went on to serve people drinks. As Liam passed people to get to Chloe, he realized how beautiful she looked and he was lost for words.

"Ch- Chloe?" Liam somehow spoke.

Chloe turns to him and held her smile, "Liam."

Kyle turns to her after looking at Liam, "Who is this?"

Chloe turns to Kyle again but then to Liam as she locked arms with him, "My boyfriend." She lied.

Liam looks at her with a slight confuse glance, but Kyle didn't see that.

"Kyle Brent meet Liam Russel." She said.

Liam and Kyle shook hands. After that Kyle walked off to a women of Asian decent. Chloe let out a sigh of relief and then turned to Liam, he still seemed confused from what she had just claimed of the two of them.

"Kyle and I were suppose to be wed." She said.

Liam seemed shocked, "An arranged marriage?"

She nods, "Sorry I pulled you into that." Chloe said.

Liam shakes his head, "No its fine." Liam said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust sneaked away from the party. He wander down the hallway of the mansion, he heard some voices and he kept his distance away but close enough to still listen in. He heard just male voices but one female voice.

"But isn't your daughter apart of the Galactic Storm, Nora?" One of the men asks.

"She'll find out and we'll be arrested." Another man said.

"She would never believe media. She knows her roots and knows the legacy our name holds. She'd never betray family." Spoke none other than Nora Rickett.

There was some silent before further speaking.

"So," Nora started, "It's still on schedule?"

"Yes, ma'am. We have already gotten the package, next step is to place it." Said a man.

"Then our message will get across to everyone in town." The other man spoke.

Nora slightly chuckled, "That the Brotherhood of Sinners aren't the only ones who can cause fear." Nora said.

Gust walked back and then bumped into something which caused a noise.

"What was that?" A man spoke.

Gust moved down the hallway before the left the room they were talking in. However, he ended up running into Evaak.

"Augustus?" Evaak spoke.

Gust glanced back at the footsteps coming closer, "Sorry for this." He said.

Then Gust pulled Evaak in for a kiss on the lips. He leaned against the wall and had Evaak covering him, so the people walking toward them not see his face. Nora and the two gentlemen with her stopped upon seeing the two.

"Excuse me?" Spoke one of the men.

Evaak and Gust pulled back, "Is something wrong?" Gust smiled.

The two men with Nora looked different. One was dark skinned while the other had fair skin. The dark skinned man had brown hair and brown eyes while dressed in a black tux. The fair skinned man had blonde hair and blue eyes while also wearing a black tux.

Nora frowns, "I understand you are in love with this young lady but you have a job to do." Nora said.

Evaak glanced at Gust and remembered he was undercover as a butler.

Gust chuckles, "Right. Sorry ma'am."

The other man spoke, "Did you see anyone walk by?"

Evaak shakes her head, "Only us." She spoke.

Nora nods, "Well how about you two run along. And you," She pointed to Gust, "Get back to work."

The three adults walked in the direction they came, whereas Gust and Evaak began to walk the opposite direction. Evaak touched her lips for a second and then glanced at Gust, he seemed to be fine or acting fine.

"So why did you kiss me?" She asked to blunt like.

"Nora is behind it," Gust said, "And those two are working with her."

Evaak nods, "I remember hearing their names. One is Randell Manson and the other is Craig Geller."

Gust frowns, "So the Federation was correct. The Rickett, Mason, and Geller are involved in a terrorist group."

Evaak turns to Gust, "How do we tell Chloe?" She asks.

Gust sighs, "I'll tell her." He said sadly.

 **(A/N: I really wanted this to be a two part. I love this chapter as it actually had its first real flashback and also introducing the readers to a world that use to be Chloe's. I am thinking about adding another flashback in the next chapter, one where it shows her telling her parents that she is joining Galactic Storm.**

 **Since she comes from a wealthy family I felt the need to have some kind of arrange marriage that she escaped to become her own person, and also making that individual happy with his own love interest. As for love interest, from this chapter you can kind of guess where the romance is going in the direction I've been leaning toward. Either Liam and Chloe or Evaak and Gust, who knows.**

 **And before you say "If Evaak and Gust get together and Liam and Chloe get together then Jim will be the third wheel," well if that is the case he won't be. If you recall from the previous chapter me met a girl and they seem to have hit it off. I want to add Aqua in the series more to get her developed too, but after the main core get developed further.**

 **Also, suggestions on how you want Jim's development chapter. Want his parents to come in during a serious mission and try to pull him back home, or while on a mission he meets a kid who is overly protective by the kid's parents which remains him of his past. Or if you have your own suggestions fill free to write them below.**

 **If you like my work check out Monster Hunters or Mystic Knights, which are two series currently active. Look forward to the next chapter, there will be action. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 8: Family Ties Part 2  
**

Jim was wandering the den of the party. He was scouting and then stopped when he saw Gust and Evaak returning. He walked over, he wasn't holding a tray anymore but was still dressed as a butler.

"Where did you go?" Jim asks, "One second you were telling me to stay close to Chloe and then you vanish."

Gust sighs, "Sorry, Jim. I was following Nora Rickett."

Jim nods, "I see." He said.

"It is apparent that Randell Manson and Craig Geller are involved in some terrorist plot with Nora Rickett." Evaak said.

"Is Bradley Rickett involved?" Jim asks.

Gust sighs, "We're not sure." Gust said.

Jim glanced over to the crowd of people and saw Chloe, "Does Chloe know?"

Gust shakes his head, "I was going to tell her." He said.

Jim frowns, "I don't know how she'll take this." Jim said.

Gust had a frown on his face, "However she'll react, its best that she'll be angry at me." Gust said.

Evaak looks behind them to see Nora, Randell, and Craig returning to the room. From across the room, Chloe was chatting with Liam. They were happy, smiling, and completely unaware.

"Keep an eye on them," Gust said, "I'll be right back."

Jim and Evaak nod. Gust walks over in the direction of Chloe, who almost didn't notice Gust walking over. Gust walked over and touched her shoulder, her smile faded when she saw his frown.

"Can we talk outside?" He asks.

Chloe nods, "Uh- Sure."

Liam looks at Gust, "Gust?" Liam spoke.

"Keep an eye out in here. Go to Jim and Evaak, they'll catch you up." Gust said.

Liam nods, "Alright." He looks at Chloe, "You'll be okay?"

Chloe forced a smile, "Uh- Yeah." She said.

Liam watched Chloe motioned Gust to follow her outside, they walked to the glass door leading to the garden on their grounds. Liam sighs and turns to the guests of the party, he watched Nora Rickett and then noticed Evaak watching with cautious, which is when Liam knew.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _-Flashback-_

 _May 21st, 2063_

 _"I do not think that is a wise choice for a young lady!"_

 _It was three years ago. Chloe was standing in the living room of the Rickett mansion. Her parents were sitting on the couch, her mother was more upset and her father seemed a bit confused. Chloe was showing them her letter saying she got in Galactic Storm._

 _"I am an adult." Chloe said._

 _Nora shakes her head, "I do not care! You will take over the family name! You will not be apart of this stupid cause!"_

 _Chloe looked at her mom in disgust, "Stupid cause? The Galactic Storm saves lives! They saved all those survivors from the attack on the colony of B-001! They have created alliance between other worlds and universes! They are about peace! What is wrong with that?"_

 _Bradley now stands, "How about we all calm down."_

 _Nora ignores her husband, "Why can't you do as your told?"_

 _Chloe glares, "Because I don't want to grow up to be like you." Chloe said and snatched her acceptance letter._

 _"Chloe-!" Bradley starts to shout._

 _Chloe then storms off, leaving the living room and going upstairs. The couple heard the door slam shut loudly._

 _-Flashback Over-_

Chloe and Gust were walking in the rose garden. They hadn't spoken yet. Chloe was messing with the necklace around her neck that her mom gave her, then turned to Gust. He had both his hands in his pant pockets.

"So," Chloe finally speaks, "You must have found something out."

Gust nods, "Yeah."

Chloe spotted a bench in the middle of the garden, "Sit."

Gust follows her to the bench. The two sat down and there was still silence.

"Its true? My family is involved in terrorist?" Chloe asks.

Gust sighs, "All I am aware of is Randell Manson and Craig Geller are planning something bad with your mom." Gust said.

Chloe turns to him, "But you're certain its something serious?" She asks.

Gust nods, "They mentioned a package then creating fear in the city that is worst than the Brotherhood of Sinners." Gust said.

Chloe frowns, "I see."

Gust turns to her, "I am so sorry, Chloe." He said.

Chloe nods silently.

"Seriously, I- I get it. I know what I am saying now isn't going to fix what is going on, but I am really sorry." He said.

Chloe looks at the dirt, "How did you deal when it was your dad getting in trouble with the law?" She looks at him.

Gust chuckled to himself, "I didn't. I don't really think I dealt with it." Gust said.

Chloe seemed confused, "How come?" She asks.

"Because I didn't have anyone, but you do. You have all of us, Chloe. We're going to be here for you." Gust said.

Chloe smiles faintly and touched his arm, "And you have us too, Gust. We'll find your mom and sister." She said.

Gust forced a smile, "Yeah, um- let's get back inside." He said.

Gust stands up and turns to Chloe, offering his hand for her to grab. She smiles and takes it.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Back inside, everything was going like a normal party. Then as Chloe and Gust entered the building once again, there were smoke filling the building. Everyone began to cough and panic. People began to try to open the doors, but it wasn't opening.

Gust and Chloe covered their mouth, and through the smoke they watched as Nora was sneaking off with Randell and Craig. Gust and Chloe nodded at each other, to which they ran after them. As they began to run after them, the guest began to break the windows and climb out to safety. As they ran after them Jim, Liam, and Evaak showed up behind them.

Randell, Craig, and Nora then sneaked out of the mansion through a secret exit. Upon reaching outside, the Galactic Storm officers pressed the 2 button on their bands which made their blasters appear.

"Freeze!" Gust shouted.

"Galactic Storm!" Liam shouts.

Nora, Randell, and Craig stopped. The three turned around slowly, Nora's glance met Chloe's first.

"Darling," Nora said.

Chloe pointed her blaster at her mom, "Shove it, mom. We know what you're doing." Chloe said.

Nora frowns, "We're going for help." Nora said.

Jim glares, "That's bull and we know it. You're involved in terrorist activities." Jim said.

Nora eyes kept on her daughter, "I would never." Nora said.

Evaak held onto her blaster, "Surrender and you may get a less harsh punishment." Evaak said.

Nora smirks, "We are not guilty of anything." Nora said.

Then there was a bullet that hit Liam in the shoulder. He collapsed on the ground, Gust pulled him behind a crate. Jim, Chloe, and Evaak dove behind another crate as another shot went off. This was when Nora, Craig, and Randell began to run again.

"Jim-!" Gust yelled behind the crate, "Use eyes! Find the sniper!"

Jim nods, "Sir!"

Jim looked up at the skyline. He looked around with his sunglasses off. His eyes shifted to a bright green, he was looking around for the energy source of this sniper. His eyes found the sniper on the rooftop.

"East! He's in the sunlight, easy to miss!" Jim yelled over the next bullet passing him.

"And he's using an old weapon," Evaak said, "A sniper rifle?"

Gust looks over Liam's wound, "He wanted to cause harm and he did it." Gust said.

Liam grunts, "I'm fine. Someone needs to go after them."

Chloe turns to Gust, "He's right."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Nora, Craig, and Randell arrived at the Federation building, it was still rebuilding from the hell it had been through from the Brotherhood's attack. Nora had a small smirk on her face and then as she went to go further, she stopped hearing someone familiar.

"Nora? What is going on?" It was Bradley.

Bradley stepped out of his car with a confused expression. He looked exhausted and was coughing slightly from inhaling so much smoke.

"Bradley, what are you doing here?" Nora asks.

"I was going after you. I was worried. What are you, Craig, and Randell doing?" Bradley asks.

Craig looks at Bradley, "Leave old friend."

"Yeah, before you get hurt." Randell said.

Bradley looks from the two men to his wife, "Nora? Is the rumors true? You are involved in terrorist activities?" He asks.

Nora looks at her husband.

"I just- I just thought it was some media thing, trying to mess with the Rickett name- but it's real?" Bradley said.

Nora looks at him, "I am doing this for you, for Chloe, for our name," Nora said.

Bradley shakes his head, "No. This isn't you." He said.

Nora frowns, "If you aren't with me, then I guess I have to get rid of you."

Nora pulls out a blaster and fired, however Bradley was knocked down by Chloe. Chloe was still in the dress from the party, she looked up at her mother with a glare on her face. Running in where her teammates. Nora frowns seeing as they were still alright.

"Damn it." Nora said.

Chloe stands up, "This ends now, mother." Chloe said.

Nora shakes her head, "No, Chloe. This is the beginning."

Nora takes off Craig's jacket, which revealed a bomb vest on him. As well as Randell when he took off his jacket. In Nora's hand was the remote for the bombs. Everyone stared at the three with a bit of confusion but also shock.

"Nora? Stop please!" Bradley said.

It was at this point at more Galactic Storm officers arrived, aiming blasters at Nora, Craig, and Randell. Liam had his right hand over his left shoulder to stop the bleeding. Gust, Jim, and Evaak held their blasters in their hands aiming at Nora.

"She's is armed!" Chloe yells at the other officers, "Bomb!"

The officers backed up a little bit but still had their weapons trained at them. Chloe looks at her mom and looked at her wrist band, she pressed the number 2 on her band which now gave her the pink blaster.

"Mom," Chloe now aimed her blaster at her mom, "You should surrender."

Nora held the remote tight in her hand, "Or what? You'll shoot me?" Nora asks.

"I will do what I will to protect people." Chloe said.

"You shoot me and I'll press the button." Nora said.

From the wrist bands Chloe heard, _"Any of you have a clean shot?"_ One of the Red 1 asks.

Speaking through the band was Gust, _"I have a shot."_

Chloe didn't want to resort to death, "Put the remote down. Now." Chloe said.

Nora shakes her head, "My message will be spread." Nora said and went to press the button.

Within a few seconds there was a shot. Nora dropped the remote and fell onto her knees, after getting shot in her right shoulder which was the side she held the remote in. The other Galactic Storm officers ran in to secure the scene. Chloe walked over and took the remote, Nora looked up at Chloe.

"It's over, mom." Chloe said and handed the remote to the Blue 2 walking over.

That group of officers making the arrest took the three off, as General Bates came over. He looked at the distraught Bradley, and knew the husband wasn't involved. General Bates looks at the team in front of him.

"I'll need a word with Mr Rickett." Bates spoke.

Chloe helps her father up, "I'll be waiting for you when its over."

Bradley hugs Chloe, "I am so sorry." Bradley said.

"It's okay." Chloe looks at Liam and then to Gust.

Bates turns to the team after Bradley walked over to him, "Liam go see a medic for that shoulder. And also, James, thanks for the location of that sniper. He is on his way here now." Bates said.

Jim smiles, "Th- Thank you sir."

Bates takes off walking with Bradley behind him. Liam began to walk into the Federation, with his hand still covering his bleeding shoulder. Chloe walked with him, helping him with Jim next to Liam good side. Evaak and Gust walked behind him.

Evaak looks at Gust, "It was a good shot." She said.

Gust nods, "That wasn't my original shot." He said.

Evaak seemed confused, "What was?" Evaak asks.

Gust shakes his head, "Let's go get Liam checked out." Gust said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

It was later that day, after the briefing the gang were spending the rest of the day at the Dug Out. They had their own booth, where they had their own drinks. Evaak and Gust sat on one side, whereas Jim, Liam and Chloe sat on the other side.

"How is the shoulder?" Jim asks after sipping his drink.

Liam looks at Jim, "Well the medics were able to stitch is back up, give it a few days and it'll be fully healed." Liam said.

Jim nods, "Aren't we lucky to be living in this era? I mean back a hundred years ago they'd have to wait longer than a couple of days." Jim said.

Liam nods to himself.

Evaak takes a sip of her drink then adds, "Well a hundred of years ago humans did not know about other races outside of Earth. There was only theory but no prove." Evaak said.

Gust nods to himself as he just stared at his drink, "We've come a long way." He said.

Liam looks at Chloe, "How is your dad?" Liam asks.

Chloe turns to Liam, "Um- He's a bit shaken up." Chloe said.

Jim looks at Chloe, "Is he going to return back to normal?" He asks.

Chloe shakes her head, "He is going to be selling the mansion and returning back home to stay with my aunt for a while until he figure things out." Chloe said.

Gust frowns, "I'm sorry, Chloe." He looks down.

Chloe forces a smile, "It's okay. Like you said before, I am not alone. I have you guys." Chloe said.

The group smiled at each other. Nodding in agreement to Chloe's statement.

Aqua walked over to their table, "Looks like you came back, newbie." Aqua smiles.

Jim smiles back at her, "Yeah."

Aqua looks at his friends, "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Liam shakes his head, "Oh no, you're not." Liam said.

Aqua smiles, "Well, I have some other drink I think you'd want to try." Aqua said.

Jim gets up, "Ye- Yeah, sure." He follows Aqua to the bar.

Liam turns to Gust, "He is such a child." He said.

Gust snickers slightly, "He has not game and yet she is clearly showing some signs of flirting." Gust said.

Chloe noticed her glass was empty, "Liam, want to come with me to get another drink?"

Liam nods, "Sure."

Liam and Chloe got up from the table. The two walked over to the bar. Gust noticed how close Chloe and Liam were as they walked over to the bar. Chloe and Liam stayed over at the bar, laughing as they waited for another drink. Glancing over to Jim, he was trying different drinks that Aqua poured for him and the two seemed to be having fun.

Evaak took another sip of her drink and turns to him, "Are you alright?" She asks.

Gust nods, "Just tired is all." He said.

Evaak nods as well, "It was a long day." She said.

Gust took a sip of his drink, "Hit a little close to home today." He said.

Evaak looks at him, "Augustus, you and Chloe are not like your parents. You two made choices that changed your life. You are doing good in this world, you are apart of something big and should feel proud of that."

Gust nods and looks at her, "I am proud of that." He said.

Evaak looks at her drink, "It's not going to be easy, Augustus. Are you ready for it?" She asks.

Gust from her to the table, "I don't think anyone is ready to send their team into war." He said.

Evaak nods, "But are you willing to?" She asks.

Gust turns to her, "I'd let myself get killed before risking any of your lives." He said looking into her eyes.

Evaak watched Gust get up from his seat, "You're leaving?" She asks.

Gust nods, "I have to finish the paperwork for General Bates. I'll see you and the guys later." Gust said as he started to walk.

"Augustus," Evaak stands up as he stops walking, "It was a good shot. You did the right thing."

Gust turns to her, "Thank you." He said and left the building.

Evaak stood there for a second, she grabbed her drink and finished it. After that she put down money on the table, then she began to leave the building. She watched Jim and Aqua at the bar, the two were practically smitten for each other but neither seem to be the wiser. Chloe and Liam were talking and just enjoying the company.

As Evaak exited the building, she saw Gust walking in the distance. She looks at him and then touches her lips, thinking back to the kiss they had in the mansion while on the mission. She pulled her fingers from her lips and shakes her head.

"I believe a work out is needed." She spoke.

 **(A/N: Well here that the second part. Its getting more obvious with relationships of these characters. I don't want to rush the relationships, I want to take the time to develop the characters and get their feelings true than just, "You're a guy and I am a girl, let's hook up". I really am liking the pairing of Liam and Chloe and Gust and Evaak. They just feel real with each other. Also with introducing Aqua, I really like her with Jim because he had been shelter and Aqua seems to be the opposite.**

 **I am loving the fact people are on board with this series, that there isn't anything negative to say and everyone seems to be liking the characters. That makes me so happy. I was really nervous when releasing a series without an OC contest because I wasn't sure how people would take to my own original characters in a series of its own.**

 **Also for those waiting for another OC contest for a new series, I am getting near the end of Monster Hunters and will not be doing a new series for a while. Once Monster Hunters is over I want a small break from a new series, to which I'll be a new series in due time. Likely whenever I finish Monster Hunters, I'll give myself a month to get my ideas for a new series and go from there. I'll also be focusing on Galactic Storm and Mystic Knights. I hope everyone understands, until next time. - ICrzy)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 9: You Can't Protect Them All Part 1  
**

Aqua was stacking chairs in the bar after hours. A girl with orange long wavy hair, green eyes, pale skin, and may be skinny but has some muscles on her. This girl was wearing a purple crop top, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Aqua," The girl said, "That guy is hanging by the back door."

Aqua sighs, "I got it Clary. Let him in."

Clary nods, leaving Aqua to go get this guy. Aqua was sweeping the floor and when Clary returned she sees Jim with her. Jim looked different than usual. He seemed upset about something, but it was also hard to tell due to his sunglasses.

"Clary," Aqua looks at her friend, "Everything is good. Why don't you head home, I'll finish locking up."

Clary looks from Jim to Aqua, "I'll see you back at our flat." Clary said.

Aqua nods.

Clary walks out of the empty bar leaving Aqua and Jim alone. Aqua motioned to the bar, he began to walk over. Aqua put a chair in front of the bar, then she walked behind the bar where the drinks are.

"What happened?" Aqua asks.

Jim takes off his sunglasses, which Aqua saw the redden and puffy eyes that Jim had. He had been crying.

Aqua grabbed a hold of his hands, "Jim? Are you okay?" Aqua asks with concern.

Jim looks at her, "The mission- didn't end well." Jim said.

Aqua frowns, "Tell me about it." Aqua said.

Jim nods and rubs his eyes, "Can I- I have a drink?" He asks.

Aqua nods with a small smile, "Of course." She said.

Jim looked up to see Aqua pour him and even her a small glass of whiskey on ice. He was handed a glass and he took a small sip, before making a face. He may be use to coming to this place and drinking, but he wasn't completely use to drinking.

Aqua holds the glass, "Start from the beginning." She said.

Jim sighs, "It started twenty-four hours ago." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _Twenty-Four Hours Prior_

General Bates stood in front of the team he was use to seeing on a normal bases. Gust was handed the files, he looked at the tablet and then turned to General Bates.

"A simple body guard mission?" Gust asks.

General Bates nods, "Your mission is to protect Lionel Vance and his family." General Bates.

Chloe seemed a bit confused, "Lionel Vance? Why does his name sound familiar?" She asks.

Evaak looks at the girl next to her, "He has a seat in the Federation." Evaak said.

General Bates nods, "Apparently, he is signing a law that will upset many individuals in the slums. It has lead to death threats and even home invasions." General Bates said.

Liam nods, "So why are we now hearing about this?" He asks.

General Bates sighs, "Because they have made contact to his son in person as he was leaving his private school." General Bates said.

Gust nods as he heard, "So we need to protect him and his family until when?" Gust asks.

"For the next twenty-four hours. In the morning, Lionel will be signing the bill into a law so he needs to be watched at all times." General Bates said.

Gust nods, "Alright, team let's head out."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _Present_

Aqua looked at Jim, she could see his pain. His tears slid down the side of his face. She frowned looking at him. Aqua placed her hand on top of Jim's shaking hands which sat on the table. Jim jolted his head up when he felt Aqua touch his hand.

"Jim," Aqua looked at him with a frown.

Jim kept his frown, "You're lucky you're not in his life. Galactic Storm- it wasn't what I thought." He said.

Aqua pulled her hand back, "I began a bartender to not worry my dad. He and I both know what being a Galactic Storm officer is like, we both know the stress and the pain. You wanted this, Jim. And you need to learn to deal with your mistakes."

Jim seemed angered by that, "How was I suppose to know that was going to happen!" He shouted.

Aqua kept her expression calm, "What happened after you met Lionel and his family?" Aqua asks.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

At Lionel Vance's home, the squad sees how large it is. Gust led the group up to the door, he knocked on the door which revealed an older women. She looked like a maid. She had silver hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black dress and wore black shoes.

"Why hello, you must be from the Federation. Please come in." The women said.

The team entered, one by one. Once inside, the maid shut the door.

"Mr Vance will be here shortly." She said and left the room.

Jim looked around, "Wow, this place is huge." He said glancing around.

Liam nods agreeing with Jim, "I've never been in a place this large." He said.

Chloe shrugs, "I've seen bigger." She said.

All eyes went to her. Chloe had a hard time the last couple of days, but has been dealing with her family issue quite well. Her secret was revealed and most of the Galactic Storm officers started to call her Rickett or they still called her Chloe Ramsey. Either way, she didn't care.

Entering in the room was a tall man. He was a tanned skin man, short black hair, brown eyes, and muscular. He was wearing a black suit, black pants, black tie, and black shoes. He had a kind smile on his face as he entered. He reached his hand out to Gust, to properly greet them.

"Welcome, I am Lionel Vance. It's nice to meet you." Lionel said.

Gust smiles, "I am Augustus Robinson, Red 1 to this squad." He said, "This is my team."

Liam saw Lionel go to shake his hand, "I am William Russel, Blue 2." He said as he shook the man's hand.

"I am Evaak Vo Lukkaul, Yellow 3." Evaak said as she shook his hand.

Chloe smiles, "I am Chloe Ramsey, Pink 4." Chloe said as she shook his hand.

Jim took a hold of the man's hand, "I am James Turner, Green 5." He smiles.

Lionel turns to them all, "Well its nice that you're here. Now I assume your superior told you about our situation." Lionel said.

Gust nods, "Yes. So we need to know your families schedule, so we can be able to keep an eye on you from now until tomorrow morning." Gust said.

Lionel nods, "Seems fair," He then turns to the hallway, "Betty! Can you bring me my schedule!" He shouts.

Lionel motioned the squad into the den. In there, they saw a young boy reading a book. The young boy looked no older than thirteen years old. He had a slight tan complexion, black shaggy hair, brown eyes that were covered by rounded glasses, and he seemed very skinny. He was wearing a private school uniform which was a dark blue sweater vest on top of a white button down, black pants, and black shoes.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you to my some, Maxwell." Lionel said.

Maxwell didn't seem to notice the guest, so Lionel smacked his teenage son upside the head to gain his attention. Maxwell turned, he glared at his dad and stuck out his tongue. Lionel sighs at that sight.

"I apologize," Lionel shakes his head, "He is a teenager and doesn't like to listen."

Liam smirks, "We get it." He said.

Lionel went to say something went two women entered one was the main from before holding a schedule book, the other one seemed to be his wife. This women had a lighter skin tone, brown jaw length hair, brown eyes, and was thin. She wore a skin tight blue dress and high heels.

"Thank you, Betty." Lionel said to the maid.

Betty the maid nods, "You're welcome. Do you need anything?"

The wife turns to Betty, "Ice tea and lemonade would be nice."

Betty nods and walks out.

Lionel kisses his wife on the cheek, "This is my wife, Rose."

Rose smiles and looks at them, "Galactic Storm, my father was apart of the Galactic Storm. It's great knowing the best are helping us." Rose said.

The introductions happened again, which seemed to bore Maxwell. He shut the book and began to walk away. No one seemed to notice at first, but Lionel did.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lionel asks.

"My room! Since I am on house arrest I might as well get my homework done!" Maxwell yells and storms off.

Rose sighs, "I am so sorry."

Gust smiles, "It's alright, ma'am." He said.

Rose sits down on the couch. Lionel follows his wife to the couch, it was at that moment that Betty returned to the den. Gust turns to his team, as he opens the book.

"Um, Gust." Jim started.

Gust looks at Jim, "Yeah?"

"Can I go keep an eye on Maxwell?" Jim asks.

Liam looks at him, "Why?"

"Well someone should be watching him. I mean they tried threatening him before." Jim said.

Gust nods, "Yeah go for it. Besides, he might be willing to open up to you more." Gust said.

Jim nods. Jim walks out of the den, he hears the voices get softer and softer as he walked up the stairs. He reached the top and looked around. He walked pass a few doors and was having a hard time finding Maxwell's room.

That was until he heard music coming from a room, which made Jim think it was Maxwell's room. As Jim lightly knocked on the door, he sees Maxwell's messy room. It was full of books just all over the floor. Jim had a small smile, remembering his childhood bedroom.

"What do you want?" Maxwell asks.

"I wanted to check on you." Jim said now looking at the boy.

Maxwell snorted, "I don't care." He said.

Jim looks at one of the books, "Physics, huh? You like science?" Jim asks.

Maxwell snatches the book, "What's it to you?" Maxwell asks.

Jim smiles faintly, "I was always interested in science as a kid. Mostly mutations." He said.

Maxwell seemed to be interested, "Mutations are kind of cool."

Jim points to his glasses, "You see these sunglasses?"

Maxwell nods.

Jim takes them off, "I wear them to kind of keep a normal profile. I was born with this rare mutation in my eyes." Jim said.

Maxwell was more interested, "Like what laser vision?"

Jim shakes his head, "No. More like x-ray vision, energy reading, being a flashlight, looking through buildings, and so on." Jim said.

Maxwell grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him in, "Whoa! That's so cool." Maxwell shoved some books off of his desk.

Jim snickers, "Your one of the few you thought it was cool." Jim said.

Maxwell turns to Jim, "Are you kidding? You're like the few people who are born with a rare mutation." Maxwell said so interested.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _Present_

Inside the bar Jim and Aqua could hear the rain pouring. The only light on was above their heads. Aqua had poured some more whiskey, which led Jim to take another sip. Aqua looks at the young man in front of her. She held a frown on her face.

"About before," Aqua started, "I shouldn't have said that."

Jim shrugs, "I shouldn't have shouted."

Aqua looks at Jim, "So the thing with your eyes is true? Its a mutation?" She asks.

Jim nods.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aqua asks.

Jim looks at her, "I was afraid." He said.

Aqua smiles softly, "I am not one to judge. I have light blue hair." She said.

Jim lightly chuckles, "I should have thought about that." He said.

Aqua watches him take another sip of his whiskey, "What else happened?" Aqua asks.

Jim frowns, "Well I was in charge of Maxwell, since he only wanted to be with me. Gust and Chloe were watching Lionel, and Evaak and Liam were on Rose." He said.

Aqua speaks after taking a sip of whiskey, "A bit of a bad formation."

"Huh?" Jim spoke.

"On your superior," Aqua said, "Having one squad for that mission. You should have had another team."

Jim frowns, "Well they didn't expect anything to happen." He said.

Aqua nods.

"Maxwell told me," Jim started to speak, "He had this dream when he turned eight, that he wanted to be the first human to travel beyond the galaxies we've studied."

"For science?" She asks.

He nods, "For science."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The squad sat in the dinning room with the Vance family. It was about five o'clock when they were eating dinner. Maxwell was sitting next to Jim, and seemed really excited for once. Gust and the others seemed to have noticed how close the young boy was with the Green 5.

Rose smiles, "This is a first. Usually Maxwell isn't too open to strangers." Rose said.

Maxwell turns to his mom, "That's not true."

Lionel chuckles, "Agree to disagree." He said.

Betty handed out the food for everyone. They began passing it out among each other. It was a nice fest. Turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, rolls, green beans, and so on. It was as if they were celebrating something, but Lionel assures them this is how they eat.

They began to eat and everything seem normal. Lionel was talking directly to Liam and Gust, talking about "men" things. As Rose was talking about "girl" stuff with Chloe and Evaak, though Evaak seemed to be a bit confused about that. Maxwell was just so interested in Jim, which led them to continue talking.

Just then there was a loud crash. And then followed by a scream.

"What- was that Betty?" Lionel asks as he stands up.

Gust motions for Lionel to stay put, "Stay with Liam, Evaak, and Jim." Gust said.

Liam nods, "Guys." He turns to Evaak and Jim.

Jim motions Maxwell to follow him, Evaak rushes next to Rose, and Liam was next to Lionel. Gust and Chloe pressed the armor button on their wrist band, which had their unique colored metallic suits appear on their body as well as a helmet with a visor across their eyes. They then pressed the 2 button which gave them their blasters.

Gust turns to Liam, "You're in charge."

Liam nods.

Gust and Chloe ran into the room where the scream and crash came from. Jim held Maxwell behind him to protect him, Evaak and Jim did the same with the parents. There was some noise, blasts going back and forth until everything went silent, then smoke was entering the dinning room.

Entering the dinning room were five masked men. They were armed with blasters. Jim, Evaak, and Liam pressed the 2 button on their bands which gave them their blasters, they held it at the masked men. The men seemed to be pointing it at not only the Vance's but at the officers as well.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" Liam shouts, "We're Galactic Storm!"

The front man chuckles, "We know who the hell you are. Your Red 1 addressed himself before we took care of him."

Evaak looks at Liam then to that man, "Wha- What did you do to them?" She asks.

That man chuckles, "Nothing yet. This is a warning, you have seven hours to give us Mr Vance here or we'll kill your teammates." The man said.

Jim glares at them, "We do not make trade with terrorist!"

One of the masked man fired his blaster at Jim, which hit Maxwell on the shoulder. The boy yelped in pain, which led Rose to rush over to her son. She held onto her son in a mamma bear protective hug. Rose kept her fearful eyes on the masked men.

The leader points at Liam, "Seven hours make your choice. Contact your superiors and give it some thought, but either way the blood will be on your hands." The man said.

One of them threw a smoke bomb on the floor, Liam charged over and only found that the masked men were gone. They all coughed through the smoke until it let up, when it did they looked around noticing that Maxwell was missing.

"Maxwell?" Rose asks.

Jim looks down, "A note."

Jim picks it up, which led to Liam ripping it from the Green 5. Liam read over it and swore under his breathe. Evaak looks at Liam with a calm demeanor but inside she was concerned. Lionel was steaming, he was angry but also upset.

"What does it say?" Lionel asks.

"That they took Maxwell in hopes we'll see it their way. Also giving us a number to contact them with our answer." Liam said.

Jim's eyes widen.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _Present_

Back inside the bar. The rain continued pouring loudly outside. Thunder shook the building. Aqua looks at Jim, he looked so distraught. Aqua walked from behind the counter to Jim, she reached over and hugged him. Jim held onto her tightly.

"I- I didn't finish the story." He said.

Aqua shakes her head, "Don't rush it." Aqua said.

JIm held onto her and buried his face into her shoulder, "I felt like I screwed up, Aqua." He said.

Aqua pats his hair, "No. No you didn't." She said.

"I was suppose to watch him and he got taken on my watch." Jim said.

Aqua kisses the top of his head, "You didn't know that would happen. It's okay. It's okay." She said.

Jim pulls Aqua back and looks into her eyes, "But I haven't finished telling the story." He said.

Aqua nods, "Do you want more whiskey? Or something else?" She asks.

Jim looks at her, "Some water would be nice." He said.

Aqua messes with his hair and held a soft smile, "Alright. I'll get you some water." She said.

 **(A/N: I wanted to start this part about Jim. I was having a hard time figuring out a name for the chapters and also how I was going to do it. I did like the end result. A mission going wrong and him confiding to Aqua. I really like their relationship so far, its real sweet between the two that has been shown. Which this part and the next part will really show how Aqua feels about Jim, and vise verse.**

 **I have a poll on my page, nothing extreme just a simple poll asking fans of my work what their favorite Power Ranger series I've done is. I allowed it to vote twice since many may have two favorites. Personally mines is Galactic Storm since this is the first main characters I created into a story that I really like and I love the genre of the series. Then my second would be between Element Fusion being the first one that started it all or Jurassic Squad, because that one was fun to write.**

 **Also, I may not be updating for a while. My dad is leaving for out of town literally tomorrow, which leaves my mom and I at home. We will be either attempting to do things outside like normal people or just getting things ready for the holidays. He will come back literally the day before Christmas Eve and leave the day after Christmas Day, so again I may not be updating often.**

 **I'll update when I can. I hope you guys understand and also like this chapter. I can't wait to write more! If I don't get the chance to say it, Happy Holidays. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 10: You Can't Protect Them All Part 2  
**

 _-Present-_

Aqua was finishing pouring some water for herself, Jim held onto his own glass of water. It was cool in his grasp. Aqua looked from the water and then to the young man who looked distraught. A frown remain on her face due to how concerned she was over him.

"So what happened next?" She asked in a soft tone.

Jim looks at her with his own frown, "We contacted HQ. We talked to General Bates and General Perry about how to get them back safely and without further endangerment." Jim said.

"General Perry?" Aqua asks.

Jim looks up and nods, "Yes."

Aqua frowns, "So my father was involved." She says softly.

"General Perry is your dad?" He asks.

Aqua nods but says, "This isn't about me, this is about what happened with you. Please, continue." Aqua switched her concern to him.

Jim sighs, "Okay." Then he takes a sip.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _-Five Hours Remaining-_

In HQ the remaining members of squad 130 and the Vance's were in a big control room with a lot of other officers, but two generals had entered to give orders and figure out how to fix this situation that had happened in the first place. General Bates was with another man, he looked much older than General Bates. This man has silver hair that was short, blue eyes, fair skin tone, and a small scar on the side of his face.

"Hello everyone," General Bates started, "So what do we have?"

Evaak first spoke, "We were able to figure out how Augustus and Chloe were taken captive." She said.

The other general glances at the half human hybrid, "And how is that exactly?" He asks.

"Well General Perry," Evaak handed him a tablet with the information on it, "As they entered the home and murdered the house keeper, they were able to distract the two while allowing the enemy to sneak up to take them down. Five against two is not good odds." Evaak said.

General Bates nods and strokes his chin, "Yes but why take them captive at all? If the child was the objective why take two Galactic Storm officers?" General Bates asks.

General Perry looks over the report, "More bodies? In case something happens they have more leverage." He said.

Liam finally speaks up, "We were ordered that they want Lionel in exchange for their hostages. And we have only five more hours to make the final choice." Liam said.

Lionel finally speaks, "Well isn't it obvious? We will listen to them! I want my son safe and sound!" Lionel spoke.

Rose weeps as she hangs into her husband. The Galactic Storm team looks at the family, they were a mess. Jim frowns, he was suppose to look after Maxwell and yet he was taken. Jim kept his calm demeanor as he looked at the letter they were given at the house.

"We should call them," Jim said, "Have them prove that Maxwell as well as Chloe and Augustus are alive before going any further."

Lionel shouts, "Why would they kill them if they want me!"

"Because it could be a trap, sir." Evaak said.

General Perry nods, "That sounds smart. We call and say we are about to make a choice and want to know if the hostages are alive." General Perry said.

General Bates looks at General Perry, "Think that is wise Marshall?"

The other general nods, "They're goal is to get Lionel in their hold so making contact saying we just want to hear their voices to make our final choice is not a bad option. Also we still have time to consider." General Perry said.

Liam hands them the note, "Here is the number."

General Bates punches in the number and then turns to them, "Lionel and Liam, you two will talk to them."

Lionel nods and slowly moves out of his wife's hold, as Liam walked over giving Evaak and Jim one last glance. After the call was punched through, Liam and Lionel swallowed in a deep breathe as they heard the ringing then the ringing sound ended.

 _"Hello, Galactic Storm."_ Said one of the masked men from before.

"Hello this is William Russel from Galactic Storm," Liam tried to sound like Gust on their first mission, "I am with Lionel Vance and we are almost done making our choice but we'd like to hear the voices of the hostages to know they are alive before making a final choice." Liam said.

 _"Prove to me Lionel Vance is with you."_ The voice said.

Lionel stepped over, "Please, I want to know my son is alright." Lionel said.

They hear chuckling, _"Worthless,"_ Then the laughter ended, _"Yeah I'll let you talk to your brat."_

They heard the sound of creaking then a yelp, _"Say hello to daddy._ " The voice spoke.

"Maxwell?" Lionel spoke.

 _"Da- Dad?"_ Maxwell sounded hurt and confused.

Lionel felt tears swelling up in his eyes, "Are you okay, son?"

 _"My- My head hurts,"_ Maxwell said, _"And so does my arm."_

Lionel glanced at his wife, "You're going to be alright, son. I promise."

Then there was another yelp in the phone call and then they heard, _"Make your choice yet?"_

Liam stepped back in, "I'd like to know my teammates are alive as well," Liam kept his expression calm, "Then we'll tell you what we'll do."

 _"Very well,"_ The voice in the phone said.

There was some creaking sounds like before, but more sounds of hitting something or someone was doing on. They could hear a faint yelling in the background, then everything went silent.

"Hello?" Liam spoke.

 _"L- Liam?"_ It was Chloe's voice, _"Is that you?"_

Liam kept himself from falling apart as he heard her voice, "Yes its me. Are you okay?"

"Just a little banged up," Chloe said, _"They are treating us with royalty treatment."_

"That bad?" Liam asks.

Chloe grunts as she goes to speak, _"Gust is fine by the way. They um- they want your final choice now."_

"Now?" Liam asks.

 _"Liam,"_ Chloe sounded calm, _"It's okay."_

Liam looks at General Perry and General Bates, he turned to Lionel and his weeping wife, then to the remaining members of his team. Liam swallowed his nerves and then knew what he was going to say.

"Tell them that we're going to do the trade." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

In a dark warehouse in other side of Vila was the masked group and their hostages. Chloe had just gotten off the phone with them, they walked away from the hostages which led out into another room. Chloe could hear them telling Liam instructing next. Chloe glanced over to Gust, he was hurting more so than she was.

Chloe had rope tied around her wrists, the same for Gust and Maxwell. Chloe frowns at Gust, he was groaning and spit some blood on the ground.

"You okay?" Chloe asks.

Gust managed to sit himself up while being tied by his wrists, "Peachy." He said.

Chloe saw the small cut on Gust's forehead, the blood sliding down around where his right eye is at. Gust could have a concussion or worst. Chloe lifted her tied hands up to her own forehead, she felt some liquid on her own forehead as she lowered her hands she saw blood on her forehead.

"How's your head?" He asks.

"Just like your head," Chloe tried to smirk, "In pain."

Gust forced a small smile, "Are they coming?"

Chloe nods.

Gust bit his lips, "Stupid."

Chloe frowns, "Gust."

Gust sighs, "He of all people know the mission comes first." Gust said.

Chloe kept her frown, "Him of all people knows what its like to loose someone close and I am certain he doesn't want to repeat that." Chloe said.

Chloe turned when she heard the captors in the other room, they were being loud and then she heard screaming. Then the door opened revealing Maxwell in the arms of one of the masked men. Maxwell was thrown in with them, this had been the first time the two Galactic Storm officers had seen Maxwell since before they were taken.

"Maxwell?" Chloe spoke.

"You okay?" Gust asks.

"My- My head and uh- my arm." Maxwell said.

Maxwell had a similar wound to Chloe and Gust on the forehead and as for his arm, it was broken. The break looked like a bad break, which means either it happened before he was taken or after and Maxwell was fighting to escape. Gust looked at the kid.

"Don't worry," Gust said, "We'll be okay."

Maxwell turns to Gust, "I don't think so."

Chloe frowns, "Why?"

Maxwell had tears in his eyes, "Because after they get my dad, they'll kill him then us."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

More Galactic Storm officers had arrived at the scene that the man on the phone told them. Liam, Evaak, and Jim were ordered to escort Lionel in and get their hostages out to safety. The place was surrounded by Galactic Storm officers and their were medics on stand by.

"Now go in and get the hostages, then come back." General Perry said.

The three nod.

Jim, Evaak, and Liam follow behind Lionel into the warehouse. The building was huge but also quiet. As they walked, the three were morphed into their suits. Their blue, yellow, or green metallic suits with helmets on. The were armed with their blasters in case.

They walked further and further into the warehouse until they reached where the masked men were. The five of them were all accounted for and even the three hostages. Three of the masked men had their own blasters pointed on the heads of Gust, Chloe, and Maxwell whereas one of the masked men had a blaster pointed at them and the last one didn't seem to care.

"Welcome," The leader one said.

Liam held his blaster at that one, "Release them," Liam spoke, "You can have Lionel."

The leader turned to his men, "None of us are getting out of here alive." He said.

Evaak pointed her blaster at him, "But you all can live if you drop your weapons and release the hostages."

The leader turns to her, "How about your Federation gives me and my men a vehicle to escape in and then we'll let them go." He said.

Jim points his blaster at him, "I don't think we can."

The leader chuckles, "Really?" He turns to the one man next to him and nods.

Just then that man fires his blaster at Lionel, striking him in the heart. Lionel's dead body collapses onto the ground. Maxwell's eyes swell up with tears and screams, but is being held back by a blaster to his own head. Liam, Evaak, and Jim looks at the man they had been guarding and then to the terrorist.

"Now give us what we want or we'll start with the brat." The leader said.

Jim glanced from Liam to Maxwell, Maxwell was beaten and crying. Jim turns back to Liam, Liam lowered his weapon slightly and then he turns his attention to his communication on his wrist.

"We'll need a vehicle for the captors." Liam said.

"What!" General Bates said into the communication device.

"It's either that or they kill Maxwell, Chloe, and Gust." Liam said and then turns to the hostages.

After hearing a sigh,"Tell them we'll give them one of the SWAT cars." General Bates said.

Liam turns to the captors, "My superior says you can take one of the SWAT cars." He said.

The masked man nods, "Very well."

The masked men nudged his team to follow him, the three holding blasters to the hostages grabbed a hold of the hostages and basically dragged them to their feet. Liam, Evaak, and Jim watched as the three hostages walked pass them with blasters against their heads.

The three Galactic Storm officers followed behind in case they'd try to escape a different way. As they reached the front of the warehouse and where they were met with a lot of officers and a SWAT car waiting for them, the masked man nudged the hostages first. Maxwell opened the door and the second he opened the door, a sniper on the roof fired down below.

Everyone ducked that was in the captors sides, Gust and Chloe were up against the car while on the ground. Maxwell had collapsed onto the ground with a wound in his shoulder. The sniper managed to take down the three who held the blasters at the hostages but the officers came in and cuffed the other two.

Medics came running over, Rose sprinted over to her son and was sobbing even more. Jim and the other two returned to their normal Galactic Storm uniform than their suits. Gust and Chloe were being cut free from their binds and had medics looking at them, Liam ran over and Evaak tried not to show concern. Jim ran over to his team but then glanced at the boy.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Liam knelt down next to her and the medic.

Chloe had a smile, "I'm fine. It's just a concussion." She says.

The medic nods, "Yeah and you might want some stitches but other than that, you're okay." The medic said.

Evaak knelt down next to Gust, he groaned as he felt dizzy. The medic was looking at his eyes, he obviously had a concussion like Chloe from the head trama and seemed to have some bruising on his ribs from taking some beating from the captors.

"You're lucky neither of those men hit harder, or your rib would have broken into your lung." The medic said, "I'd suggest a visit with the doctors on base and rest."

Gust nods, "Okay."

Evaak held his arm, "Need as the saying goes, a hand?"

Gust smirks, "Yeah."

As the two injured teammates were helped up by Liam and Evaak, they turn to see Jim's frown on his face.

"Jim," Gust said as he limped over with Evaak's help.

"I should have watched him," Jim spoke over and over.

"There was nothing any of us could have done." Chloe winces as she said that.

Liam nods, "Yeah it was an accident."

They watch as a gurney wheels the dead body of Lionel out. Rose saw it and began to sob and Maxwell did the same. General Bates came over and looked at the team.

"Why don't you go to the doctor on base and get check out," He said, "All of you. I'll expect a report tomorrow."

Gust nods, "Yes sir."

Everyone else nods as well. Jim though, seemed a bit out of it.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _-Present-_

"So what did you do before coming here?" Aqua asks.

Jim looks at her, "I went to the hospital and tried to check on Maxwell,"

"Tried?" Aqua spoke.

"He couldn't see me," Jim frowns, "Also he and his mom are being put on undercover protection."

Aqua nods, "I see."

Jim frowns and looks outside seeing the sun rising, "Did I talk all night?"

Aqua nods, "Yes, you did." She said.

Jim blushes slightly, "I have to go- I have to be at HQ to fill in the general with a report."

Aqua shakes her head, "No. Go home, I'll call my dad and tell him to expect reports from your team tomorrow. You all need more time." Aqua said.

Jim seemed confused, "Aqua?" He asks.

Aqua smiles, "I am daddy's little girl," She said, "Besides he'd understand. Believe me, Jim, he'd get it."

Jim nods.

Aqua walks around the bar, "Now go home and get some rest." She said.

Jim smiles as he nods, "You should too." He said.

"I will after I finish closing." She said with a small smile.

Jim begins to head to the door but is stopped by Aqua. She looks at him with her small smile and then leans down to kiss him on the lips. He was taken back by this and then kissed her back, he held onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the two pulled back they stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry about the mission," She said.

Jim nods, "But thank you for listening." Jim said.

Aqua smiles, "I'm a bartender. I'm good at listening." She said.

Jim leaves the closed bar. Aqua smiles to herself but then it fades as she pulls out a small phone in her pocket, she pressed a button and it calls one person.

"Dad," Aqua starts, "Yeah its me."

 _"How is he?"_ General Perry asked.

"He's going to be okay, but he needs some time." Aqua said as she looks out the window to the sunset.

 _"Dear, I can't give someone special treatment because you have a crush on them."_ General Perry says.

Aqua sighs, "I don't have a crush on him," Then she walks over to the bar, "But remember how hard it was with mom. They're rookies, they're still new." She said.

She hears her father sigh, _"Fine, I'll give them a day."_ He said.

"Thank you," She smiles and hangs up.

 **(A/N: So here is the second part of that chapter arc for Jim. I am probably gonna remain in the dark for a while but when I am back again I'll update Mystic Knights and then Monster Hunters. I wanted to write the last couple of days so I made myself do so because I needed to write. I really am in love with AquaxJim, LiamxChloe, and GustxEvaak as couples for the team.**

 **I've been spending time with my mom since its her and I for a while with my dad out of town for a while, until he comes back before Christmas. We've been going Christmas shopping and just watching Netflix and pretending there isn't any snow outside. Like mentioned prior I'll probably be in the dark for a while and just be patient until I update again. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 11: Listen To Your Heart  
**

Squad 130 was in the gym, getting a work out in. Liam was bench pressing with Gust spotting the Blue 2, Liam pushed the two fifty pounds on each side of the bar up and down. Jim was jumping rope at a quick speed, which was working a sweat. Chloe was punching a punching bag, with Evaak holding onto the bag.

"Stop," Evaak told Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asks.

Evaak stepped forward, "Do not swing your arms when you punch. Keep it close, and then deliver. It'll be more powerful." She said.

Chloe nods, "Okay."

"Try it," Evaak stood behind the bag and held onto it.

Chloe nods to herself and does what Evaak said, she deliver a more powerful punch that time. Evaak looked at the girl in pink, she smiled at the half human hybrid.

"Thanks, Evaak." Chloe said.

Evaak shakes her head, "We're off duty. Call me Eva."

Chloe looks at Evaak, "Alright then." Chloe holds a small smile.

Evaak attempted to smile back but stopped in the middle of trying.

Across the room, Liam was putting the bar back on the rack with Gust's help. Liam sat up and then was handed a towel to wipe off the sweat from his face by Gust, Liam nods at the leader and began to rub the sweat from his face. Gust leans against the weight lifting unit and looked at Liam.  
Liam grabbed a water bottle and then after drinking the water, he turned to Gust.

"How are you feeling after that last mission?" Liam asks.

Gust shrugs, "Not sore anymore." He said.

Liam nods, "Good. Good."

Gust nods to himself.

Jim slowed down from his jump rope, holding the rope in his hands as he steadied his breathe. He wandered over to the floor where he grabbed his ice cold bottle of water. After that, the young man sat down on the bench he had his water sitting next to. Jim took a huge drink of the water which calmed his burning body for a bit. He had worked up a sweat.

Gust glanced over at Jim, "You alright over there, Jim?" Gust asks.

Jim nods, "Yes."

Gust looks down then back at his teammate, "Last mission- none of it was your fault." He said sternly.

Jim froze and then turned to look at his leader.

Gust kept the calm expression, "It wasn't your fault." Gust said.

Jim just looked at Gust and then nodded slowly.

Chloe and Evaak had stopped what they were doing when they had heard the two talking. Liam seemed to be slightly interested in as well, but he didn't speak because it would seem rude to join in without being invited into the conversation. Jim took another sip of his water and then as he placed the lid on it, he turned back to Gust.

"Think he'll be okay?" Jim asks.

Gust knew who he was talking about, "Maxwell?"

Jim nods.

"I'm not sure," Gust said, "He's been through a lot."

Jim looks from the water bottle, "Are we doing any good?"

Liam then forced himself into the conversation, "Yes. We are doing something good." He said.

Jim looks at Liam, "Liam?"

Liam stands up, "The Galactic Storm has been founded on protecting not only the people on Earth but other beings in on other planets in other universes." Liam said.

Chloe walks over and smiles at Jim, "Yeah. You may not have seen the good yet, because of the recent mission." Chloe said.

Jim looks at her, "What good have we done?" He asks.

Evaak walks over, "We escorted a Tyarqian leader of the Federation back to Tyarq." Evaak said.

"We found a mole in the Federation, and had gotten information on Grant's team that involved the Brotherhood of Sinners." Liam said.

Chloe nods, "We also stopped a terrorist attack on the Federation from my mother and two colleagues of her's." Chloe said.

Gust nods as well, "We brought a gang to justice in the slums." Gust said.

Jim looks down for a second, "Yeah but the thing with Maxwell-."

Gust walks over, "We still caught the bad guys. Sure, Lionel was killed and its a shame but it could have ended a lot worst." Gust said.

Chloe nods and glanced at Jim then to Gust, "We were lucky we weren't hurt too badly."

"And that Maxwell had minor injures." Liam said.

Jim kept a frown, "I guess."

Gust placed a hand on his colleague's shoulder, "Its a grim world out there, but we have to be the ones who keep hope out there." Gust said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

 _A couple of hours later_

Liam was marching through the halls of the Federation HQ, he was looking for his brother. He wanted a word with his brother on how to be a better leader for when its his time to become a leader. As Liam looked for his brother, he came across a room that he hadn't seen before. He walked toward the door and saw there was a key slot to enter. He didn't have a key card to slide through it.

From behind he hears, "Liam," He turns around to see a Red 1 female.

This Red 1 had long black hair in a braid ponytail, small brown eyes, fair skin tone, skinny, but also slightly muscular, and was 5'9". She looked to be twenty-four years old, but also looked quite young. She was wearing the Galactic Storm uniform with the red pin that only Red 1 members have on their uniform.

"Yue," Liam said.

Standing in front of Liam was Chinese-American Galactic Storm Red 1, Yue Zhang. She had a smirk on her face seeing the young Blue 2 standing there with a confused expression on her face.

"It seems you're lost." She said.

Liam shakes his head, "I'm looking for my brother." He said.

Yue walks over to the door which is by Liam, "Well you can't go in there." She points to the door.

Liam frowns, "Why not?"

"Red 1 only." Yue said.

Liam had a pout look on his face which made Yue laugh lightly.

"It isn't a secret club or anything, Liam." Yue said.

Liam looks at her more serious, "Then what is it?" He asks.

Yue glanced at the door, "It's where we debrief. The Red 1 do there own personal debrief with the general who gives us our mission." Yue said.

Liam seemed a bit surprised, "Really?"

Yue nods, "You didn't expect being a Red 1 to be a walk in the park." She said.

"Will you hurry up and debrief with the general already!" Shouted a very heavily Russian accent.

Liam and Yue turned. Revealing a Russian man standing at the corner nearby them. He looked to be twenty-six. He had dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, slight beard growing in, natural pale skin, muscular body typle, lean, and stands at 6'0". He was wearing a Galactic Storm uniform but he had the Blue 2 pin just Liam on his uniform.

"Misha, calm down!" Yue made a face at him.

That was Misha Romanovich, who has his twin brother on the same team as him. He is ranked above his brother and his brother, Sasha, is ranked Yellow 3 on the team. Liam glanced from Yue to Misha, the two had a look at one an other before breaking eye contact. Liam felt a bit uncomfortable being in between them. There was obviously chemistry between them.

"I won't be late for the date, Misha." Yue said.

Misha then blushed, "It's not a date." He defended.

Yue giggles, "Yeah right." She walks to the key slot and slid her key card.

The door opened and Yue entered in. The door stayed opened for a few second before shutting behind the Red 1. Liam stood there for a second a bit shocked at this sight, but heard Misha walk away. Liam thought that would be a smart thing to do. Leave before he got involved in something he wouldn't want to be involved in. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Gust.

"Liam?" Gust spoke.

Liam jumped, "Ah- Gust, oh hi."

Gust smirked, "So what brings you here?" He asks.

Liam made a face, "I was looking for Nathan."

Gust nods, "He left a while ago. He should be in the firing range."

Liam nods, "Thanks." Liam said.

"You're welcome." Gust said.

He watched as his teammate walked off. Gust held onto the tablet in his hands and then groaned. He had a lot of work as Red 1 and he didn't enjoy it one bit. He has to command his team, order the mission statements from his team, collect them, write his own mission statement, review the mission to the general, fill out another mission statement, and then the cycle continues when they get a new mission.

Gust stared at the tablet, "Another damn mission statement."

He groans as he walked down the hallway. He touched the screen and began reading over his teammate's mission statement, he felt sometimes that isn't fair of him to read what his teammate's feel or experience while on mission but that is the rules and apparently the head command thinks it wise for the Red 1 to always knows what's going on with their team.

As Gust continued to walk, he passed a few rooms. Some being the firing range, where the Russel brothers were, as well as a cafe. Gust glanced up from the tablet to look through the glass window into the cafe. He sees some of the officers sitting around at tables either socializing or eating. He noticed Evaak sitting alone. Gust glanced from the tablet to go enter to say something, he went to enter but saw someone sit down over. Gust shakes his head and leaves.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Evaak was drinking a nice hot green tea in the cafe of the Federation HQ. She prefer to sit alone, but then she was a bit alarmed when a young man came over with a trey. He had a goofy smile on his face, he was the other Romanovich. Sasha Romanovich wore a Yellow 3 uniform just like Evaak. She just stared up at him a bit uncertain.

"Is this seat taken?" Sasha asks.

Evaak shakes her head.

"May I sit?" He asks.

Evaak nods.

So Sasha does. Sasha had a piece of an apple pie on his trey and a carton of milk. Sasha looked up to notice Evaak was staring at him. He continued to hold that goofy smile on his face.

"I'm Sasha Romanovich," Sasha introduced, "Apart of the Alpha Squad."

"Alpha Squad?" Evaak asks.

"It's our team name," Sasha still smiled, "I mean our leader decided to call us that."

Evaak nods, "I see."

Sasha looks at her as he pokes his pie with his fork, "And you?"

Evaak holds onto her cup, "I am Evaak Vo Lukkaul and I am apart of squad 130."

"No name?" Sasha asks as he takes a bit.

"No name." Evaak confirms just before she takes a sip of her tea.

Sasha chews his food and nods to himself, "Your leader should give you guys a team name."

Evaak did not seem to understand, "Now why is that?" She asks.

Sasha opens his carton of milk, "Well it gives you guys character and a name than a number." Sasha said.

Evaak still was not understanding, "We were technically named squad 130," She started, "To change it would then change our name as a team."

Sasha sighs, "Your half human half Tyarqian right?"

Evaak nods.

"Look," He started, "Just by giving a team name not only builds character for your team but for your teammates. It'll bond you all closer. Also, it'll help make your legacy." He said.

Evaak didn't seem to care, "I see."

Sasha realize this conversation was going no where, "Sorry for that and sorry for the next thing I am about to say."

Evaak raised her eyebrow.

"Your mother is Mabel Callen, right?" Sasha asks.

Evaak glanced directly to him, "Yes."

Sasha grins, "I knew it!"

Evaak seemed to give him a sour look.

"I'm sorry-! It's just, I've meet her before." Sasha said.

Evaak took another sip of her tea.

"I mean- you're mother being this well-known novelist about the universe and races is just breath taking." Sasha said.

Evaak nods slowly, "Mother was always interested in other cultures and other beings." She spoke.

Sasha looks at her expression, "Sorry- I didn't know that is a touchy subject." He said.

Evaak shakes her head, "No. We do have our differences but she is my mother." Evaak said and then stood up.

Sasha looks at her with a frown, "Leaving already?"

Evaak nods, "I have places to be. It was nice to meet you Sasha." She said.

Sasha grins, "You too, Evaak." He said.

Evaak walked out of the cafe. As the doors closed behind her, she glanced back into the room. She shakes her head as her eyes landed on Sasha, she continued to walk. She walked onward, passing rooms and passing people. She walked and walked until exiting the building. She stopped just outside the exit doors to stare at Gust. Gust was leaning against a tree reading a tablet.

Evaak went to go over, but shook her head.

"He must be busy," Evaak muttered to herself, "Besides there isn't anything important to tell Augustus."

With that said, Evaak just walked off in the direction of her flat. Gust glanced up from his tablet and saw his Yellow 3 walking off. A frown appeared on his face as he shook his head, his gaze returned to his tablet. He rubbed one free hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Jeez," Gust muttered, "I am getting a headache."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Chloe entered the firing range, she noticed the Russel brothers there as well as a couple others. Chloe pressed the 2 button on her wrist band which made her blaster appear, she selected a target to fire at and the distances to fire from. She selected a Reaper and selected the furthest she could fire at. She put on safety googles and ear plugs in case. She aimed and began firing. The first shot missed but the rest were end on.

Once the sound of the first shot went off, everyone turned their attention to the daughter of noble name. Even Liam turned in her direction. He was a bit shocked to see how impressive Chloe was at her firearm. Once she was done, she took off the ear plugs after putting her blaster on the stand. Then the girl takes off the googles. She pressed a button for the target to come closer to look at her shots and how well she did.

Liam walked over and didn't even notice his brother sneaking over there as well. Chloe didn't seem to notice them either, as she was more focused on her shots.

"Amazing," Was Nathan's first words.

Chloe turned over and held a smile, "Jeez, thanks."

Liam was speechless.

Nathan moved over, "No seriously, you're great."

Chloe smiled wider, "I've been practicing." She said.

Nathan grins, "Well it shows." He said.

Chloe kept her smile as she looks at Nathan and then brushed her hair behind her ear, "Thanks."

Liam then stuttered to say, "You're- You're amazing." He said.

Chloe giggles as she sees him blushing, "Thank you, Liam." She said.

Nathan glanced at the two with a smirk, "Well I better catch up with my team. I'll see you later, little bro. And it was nice seeing you again, Chloe." Nathan said.

Chloe waves goodbye to Nathan, just as he does the same. Liam turns to his brother, a bit upset that Nathan was leaving them like that. But when Nathan left, Liam turned to Chloe. She seemed to be getting ready to fire again, Liam just watched Chloe go at it again. She was perfect each shot she made from her blaster. When the target came closer, Liam saw her aim was just one point.

"Since when did you start practicing your aim?" He asks.

Chloe took off the googles, "After the sniper situation back when my stupid mom wanted to blow up the Federation HQ." Chloe said.

Liam frowns, "Oh."

Chloe holds onto the googles tightly, "I don't want to have to feel like I cannot do anything more," She turns to look at him, "When you got shot- I didn't know what to do. If it hadn't been for Jim and his amazing mutated eyes, we wouldn't have been able to catch up with her or get the sniper caught. I felt so useless and I don't want to be useless."

Liam touches her hand, "You're not useless, Chloe." He said.

Chloe looks at her hand that he touches. Liam did too, then he pulled his hand back while blushing. Chloe was faintly blushing but not as bad as Liam there. Chloe forms a small smile and looks up at the frantic Liam, he was struggling on what to say after that awkward moment. So Chloe leaned over and kissed Liam on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so nice." Chloe said.

Liam watched Chloe pull back, "Chloe," He touched his right cheek which is the one she kissed.

Chloe kept the smile, "Seems like there is more to you than rules, huh?"

Liam smiled softly, "I guess it took being around you guys to show me that." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

It was a bit later in the day and the team were hanging at their usual spot. They were at the Dug Out, while other people in the Galactic Storm were drinking. Aqua and her friend, Clary, were running the bar. Which is amazing with how busy it gets and only two girls run the entire bar. The squad 130 was in its own booth, drinking their own drinks.

Liam glanced at Gust, "How has the mission statements gone?" He asks.

Gust rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It's done." Gust said.

After Jim takes a drink of his alcohol drink he looks at his leader, "You look tired." Jim said.

Gust holds onto his glass, "It's been a long day."

Evaak looks at Gust, "It is the same length in day as yesterday." Evaak was confused.

Gust shakes his head, "Never mind." Gust said and took a sip of his drink.

Chloe turns to Evaak, "So I heard from a friend that you had a run in with Sasha Romanovich? The same Sasha apart of Alpha Squad." Chloe grins.

Evaak holds onto her cup, "Yes we talked."

No one noticed Gust sudden glare as he turns his head to look away, Gust stared around the bar trying to seem like he didn't care about the conversation or even about Sasha. But something in his stomach was making him sick when he heard Chloe mention that or even mention Sasha's name. Gust just took another sip of his drink.

Chloe smiles, "I bet he is dreamy! I mean after all him and his brother Misha are on the same team." Chloe said.

Evaak did not seem as excited as Chloe, "Yes the Romanovich twins are on Alpha Squad which is led by Yue Zhang." Evaak said.

Liam glanced at Evaak, "I actually ran into both Misha and Yue today. Not to seem like I'm gossiping but I think they're dating." He said.

Jim took a drink of his alcohol, "You know its against the rules to date within your team?"

All eyes shift to Jim.

Jim raised his eyebrow, "What? I read the rules." He said.

Liam glanced at Chloe, the two looked at one an other for a second before breaking their gaze. Evaak and Gust briefly looked at each other, before turning away.

"I am aware of those rules," Evaak said and took a sip of her drink.

Jim grins, "That's why I am good with my girl, Aqua. Not apart of the Galactic Storm and she can hook me up with alochol." He said.

Gust smirks, "You know there is a rule about dating your superior's family members?"

Jim's grin faded, "Shit." He then shot the rest of his drink and excuse himself to the bar.

Chloe and Liam laughed at that remark Gust made, Gust snickered slightly but Evaak was not even sure if what Gust had said was a rule or not.

"But- I don't remember that being a rule?" Evaak asks.

Liam holds onto the drink, "It's a joke."

Chloe nods, "Gust is just messing with Jim." She said.

Evaak glanced at Gust, "Oh. I see."

A little bit later, Liam and Jim ended up by the pool table. The two guys were playing against each other, with Chloe watching them play. Gust was leaning up against the bar with a drink in his hands. Evaak had walked over and stood next to him, he glanced over to see her looking at him and he formed a small smirk on his face.

"Is something troubling you, Augustus?" Evaak asks.

Gust glanced at her, "How is it you're the only one who calls me _'Augustus'_?" He asks.

Evaak did not seem to answer it how he wanted, "That is your name." She said.

Gust sighed, "Right."

Evaak just stood next to him.

Gust ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just- It's getting close to the anniversary of the attack of B-001." He said.

Evaak frowned, "Thirteen years since the attack." She said.

Gust nods, "Thirteen years since my mom and sister went missing." He said.

Evaak placed a hand on his forearm, "Augustus, I know that you will find your mother and sister." She said.

Gust looked at her, "But wouldn't it be illogical to put faith into something that is certain. Chances are they're dead." He said.

Evaak kept the frown, "Or not. Logic may say they're dead, but there is no prove. Your mother and sister could have been separated and has been lost since." She said.

Gust fumbles with his hands, "Maybe." He pushed off against the counter of the bar, "I'm gonna head back to my place. I'm just tired."

Evaak frowns, "But?"

"Tell the guys I am tired and I'll see them at HQ in the morning." He said.

Evaak nods, "Sir."

Gust smirks and then heads out. Evaak stood there for a moment uncertain on what to do. Then appearing behind her at the bar was Clary, Aqua's friend and co-owner. Clary was cleaning off the bar and had overheard them talk, but even though she didn't know the entire story she had a feeling about the two. Clary grabbed an empty glass and began cleaning it.

"You should go after him," Clary said to Evaak.

Evaak turns to her, "Pardon me?"

"The guy you called Augustus," Clary said, "Go after him. It's obvious you and he like each other."

Evaak raised her eyebrow in confusion, "But the rules says dating within a team is forbidden."

Clary smirks, "Back in the early 2000s there were people who claimed homosexuality forbidden," Clary shows her ring finger to reveal a wedding ring, "And yet hundred of years later, I am married and happy. Those rules were made years and years ago, who cares." Clary said.

Evaak didn't seem to understand.

"Look," Clary said, "I get it you are not fully human but understand this, follow your heart instead of that brain of yours 24/7." She said.

Evaak glanced from the bartender to the door.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust rubbed the back of his neck, he groaned and all he wanted to do was crawl under his bed and sleep. He made it a little away from the bar when he heard someone call his name, he turned around to see Evaak running over. Gust wasn't sure what to think when he saw her coming over to him. When Evaak reached him, she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me in the Ramsey mansion?" Evaak bluntly asks.

Gust awkwardly blushes, "It- It was a cover." He said.

Evaak frowned, "Why were you willing to let yourself get harmed more when Riker captured us?"

Gust looks at her, "Riker had nothing to do with you." He said.

Evaak walked forward, "We're a team aren't we?"

He nods.

"Then it has everything to do with myself, William, James, and Chloe." Evaak said.

Gust stared at her, "Why are you asking me this?" He asks.

Evaak looks at him, "I am doing as the saying goes, by following my heart." She said.

Gust didn't seem to get it, "I don't understand?"

Just then Evaak leaned in and kissed Gust on the lips. Gust's eyes were wide at first, but instead of pulling back, he held onto her. Evaak wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed Gust. Gust had his hands rest onto her waist as he deepen the kiss. Evaak moved her hands onto Gust's cheeks on his face and Gust pulled her closer to him. When the two pulled back, they just stared at each other in the eyes.

"I think I understand now," Gust spoke a bit shocked by that.

Evaak looks at him and frowns, "I apologize, that was uncalled for." She said.

Gust shakes his head, "No- No. It was okay." He said.

Evaak nods, "Alright."

Gust looks at her and in the eyes, "Eva."

Evaak looks at him, "Yes?"

"The feeling is the same." He said with a smirk on his face.

 **(A/N: This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but this needed to be done. Action will be coming up, I promise but this chapter needed to be a thing. Recently I showed the relationship forming between Aqua and Jim, and as mentioned from Jim they are an item now. But I wanted some chemistry forming between Liam and Chloe as well as Gust and Evaak. I think one of my favorite parts writing was Gust being jealous when Chloe mentions Sasha.**

 **Now, neither Liam and Chloe are an item or Gust and Evaak. Next chapter will take place the day after this chapter, so the awkwardness between Gust and Evaak will be apparent. Also without spoiling too much, next chapter will involved Evaak more relating one of her parent. Which will end the awkwardness between Evaak and Gust.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone had a great time celebrating the holidays with their friends and family! I had a nice time seeing my sister who lives about two hours away again and also having my dad home for the weekend before he left again for a couple of weeks. It was nice seeing my dysfunctional family and just socializing with them.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 12: Fedhas Part 1 (Father Part 1)**

Gust, Evaak, Liam, Jim, and Chloe all stood straight in front of General Bates. He had the team meet him outside the Federation HQ building, the team was certain it had to do with a mission they were going on. However, they never met outside, they always met inside. This was a bit odd for them, they exchanged small glances before the general spoke.

"Okay, kids." He started, "Your mission is to escort the former Federation leader of Tyarq here to HQ."

Gust looks at the general, "Why?"

General Bates kept his eyes on Gust, "He has some information relating the Brotherhood and wishes to speak in person."

Chloe looks at him, "That serious?" She asks.

General Bates nods, "It is." He said.

Liam looks at General Bates, "Are we meeting him on Tyarq, sir?"

General Bates shakes his head, "He has arrived on Earth,"

Those words made Evaak feel strange. It felt as if the world just slowed down the second General Bates uttered those words.

"He is in Haven right now with protection of his own," General Bates said, "I promised him that he'll be escorted by Galactic Storm officers."

Jim nods and pushes his sunglasses up from the bridge of his nose, "So we'll be meeting with him in Haven and bringing him here?"

General Bates nods, "Yes."

Gust takes the tablet from the general, "Sounds easy enough."

 _-Two Hours Later-_

The Galactic Storm team were flying in their small ship, it wasn't the Federation Falcon. This time they got a small ship that is able to dodge easier and move at a faster speed. They were called speeders and only had room for the commanding crew and maybe two civilian seats. Which made the space really tight.

Gust sat in the captain's chair, "So, Chloe," He addressed, "How long until we're in Haven?"

Chloe kept her eyes on the screen in front of her, "About thirty minutes."

Gust nods.

Evaak sat at her seat and then turned around to face Gust, "Augustus, I feel me being here is considered a bias party." She said.

Gust looks at her, "It's Gust," He stands, "And how is you being on this mission makes it bias?"

Evaak frowns, "Tyarqians are not ones to express feelings or personal issues."

Jim nods, "We know." He said.

Gust shot his Green 5 a look before turning back to Evaak, "He means, we get it. It's hard for you to be open." Gust said.

Evaak nods and kept her eyes on Gust, "I'm afraid I cannot be seen with the former Federation leader of Tyarq." Evaak said.

Liam turns to look at her, "What?"

"Why?" Chloe asks.

Evaak still looked at only Gust, "You have to understand, Augustus. I haven't seen the man since three years after birth." Evaak said.

Gust looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes, "He's your father." He said.

Evaak nods, "Yes."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Upon arriving to Haven, the ship lands at a landing platform. The ramp opens, which allows the team to walk down the ramp. Gust led the group down and looked around for someone to be meeting with them. They noticed a Galactic Storm team walking over with the former Federation leader of Tyarq.

The team was a small team, and it was a team that has been together longer than this team. It was a three person team. There was Daniella Cruz, the Red 1, of their team. Daniella is the youngest Red 1 ever, at age nineteen. She graduated the academy early and began her duty as a Red 1 since then. She half Hispanic and half solarian, a human like species that can control light. She has ran skin, mid-length curly black hair, 5'9", light brown eyes, semi-athletic build, and birth mark shaped like the sun on shoulder blade which could only be seen if she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing her Galactic Storm uniform with the red pin on.

Next was her Blue 2 which is Khul of Niles. He is a Theptian, a religious crazy race that have skin like armor similar to beetles, 3 eyes and desert-like skin. A custom happens to be wearing a mask similar to an Egyptian god until they mature. He has brown dusty skin with armor plates covering the shoulders and slight parts of arms legs chest and feet, grey eyes, covers his bald head within a beetle like helmet, golden robes cover a black uniform and black trousers, with small pieces of tapestry placed on the middle chest.

Lastly, was her Yellow 3 which is Jessica James. She is half African American and half Devono, a blue skinned species with magical powers and red angel wings. She has light brown skin, curly brown hair, 5'6", brown eyes, freckles, and sharp features. She also wore her uniform on as she marched next to her team.

"Gust," Daniella greeted Gust.

Gust shakes her hand, "Daniella."

Daniella smirks at him, "Oh you should know by now it's Dani."

Gust nods, "Right. Sorry." He said.

Khul looks from the former leader to the team, "Well this is your problem now." He said.

Liam looked at Khul, "Jeez thanks."

Jessica smiles, "Oh don't mind Khul," She jumps on his back, "He's just cranky."

Khul glares, "Am not."

Chloe snickers, "Well thank you for bringing Jek Von Lukkaul here safety." She said.

Evaak glanced a Jek Von Lukkaul. Her father. She hasn't seen him since she was a toddler, she barely has any memories of this man. And yet here he was, standing in front of her. Jek looked much older, probably fifty years old. He has a bowl hair cut, which is black with white highlights, he has a dull blue color eyes, elvish pointed ears, lean, 6'4", and kind of muscular. He was wearing Tyarqian traditional robes, which was silk and green.

Gust shifts his glance at Jek, "Hello Jek Von Lukkaul. My name is Augustus Robinson, I am the Red 1 of this team. This is my team," He motioned to them behind him, "We'll be escorting you back to Vila."

Jek nods, "It is nice to meet you." He bows his head.

Gust glanced to his team, "Ready the ship."

Liam and Jim nodded and headed off first. Chloe was saying a final thank you to the other team, and then she followed her two teammates and Jek onto the ship. As they got onto the ship, Evaak made it clear even without speaking, she felt uncomfortable. Jek seemed to have noticed Evaak and yet said nothing of the sorts.

"The ship ready?" Gust asks.

Jim nods, "Yes sir."

Gust grins, "Let's go."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The ship ride from Haven to Vila is a three hour flight, even in their ship. The ship was silent with some small beeps from the controls that were normal. Jek was seated next to Gust, he did not seem surprised by any of this. He looked around at the team in front of him and then his gaze landed onto Gust. Gust had noticed this and looked at him.

"You alright, sir?" Gust asks.

"How old are you?" Jek asked ignoring Gust's question.

"Twenty-one, sir." Gust said.

Jek nods, "Twenty-one," Jek then shifted a glance at the others, "And what of them? Is the Federation graduating children into a man's war before they are even ready?"

Gust smirked slightly, "Sir, with all due respect, my team and I are able to handle our own." He said.

"But you are so young." Jek said.

Gust nods, "Age is a number. We learn by watching, experiencing." He said.

Jek stands, "That is true. But you humans lack the full intellect my people have."

Evaak had enough and turned around, "You do not fully know what the humans are capable of until you witness what they can do." Evaak said.

Jek looks at her, "You look rather familiar. You look Tyarqian and yet something is off."

Evaak stands up, "I am half human and half Tyarqian. The first of its kind. A hybrid."

Jek stood in silence. Everyone around just stared in shock and also could feel the tension between them.

"Hello, father." Evaak said.

There was silence for a while. Liam, Chloe, Gust, and Jim all shared looks before awkwardly turning away. Due to the ship being so small, they couldn't leave to give the two space, instead they had to stay there and listen to this. Gust sat in his chair, but his eyes were on Evaak. He had never seen her like this. Gust felt bad, he has a history with a lousy father so he understands daddy issues. Liam and Chloe exchanged looks from their controls, they both shared concern for Evaak. Meanwhile, Jim went from concern as well to alarmed.

"Gust-!" Jim shouts, "Another ship is following us!"

Gust stands up, "Show me on the screen." He quickly got into serious mode.

Evaak quickly return to her station as Jek returned to his seat. On the monitor it showed a black ship following their ship at the same speed. Gust swore under his breathe, he knew that ship.

"The Brotherhood," He muttered, "Liam ready the blasters."

Liam nods, "Yes sir."

The ship came faster and then began to fire. One blast began to shake the small ship.

"Fire, Liam!" Gust ordered.

Liam did so.

The attacks they made against the ship tailing them did nothing, the other ship fired back. That hit made the ship shake again but began to start beeping.

"Augustus," Evaak started, "We are loosing power."

Chloe nods, "We're going to crash."

Gust curses again, "Damn it," He looks at his crew, "Try to land it someplace. And Chloe open channels if you can to HQ. Send a message that we need help." Gust said.

Chloe nods and began working on the message. Liam tried to attack the other ship, but the blasters were beginning to fail. Jim was steering the ship to the best of his ability, but the ship was beginning to get out of his control. Evaak was moving the power from the weapons to the controls for Jim. Also, everyone aboard the ship buckeled up and braced for landing.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust groaned as he opened his eyes, he looked around as he unbuckled himself. Everyone was slowly regaining consciousness, and that included Jek. Gust began to stand and look around the ship, he headed toward the ramp and saw it was slightly open already. He was thinking about going outside but began to hear his team begin to speak.

"Anyone hurt?" Gust asks as he returned to them.

Jim found his sunglasses that somehow weren't damaged, "Just a little banged up."

Chloe nods, "Yeah maybe some bumps and some bruises, but I'm okay." She said.

Liam stands up, "I'm alright." He said.

Evaak unbuckles herself and stands, "I am perfectly fine, Augustus."

Gust looked at the small blood trailing from her forehead, "You have a cut."

Evaak seemed a bit puzzled, "As do you."

Gust reached up and touched his forehead, when he lowered his hand he saw blood on his fingers. He didn't see a lot of blood, so the cut wasn't deep. Gust turned to Jek, he was standing and looked alright.

"We can't stay here," Jek said, "They'll be coming."

Chloe turns to Gust, "The message got out before our crash."

He nods, "Good." Gust said.

Evaak marched over to Jek, "What information do you have on the Brotherhood?"

"Evaak," Liam started.

Evaak ignored him, "Yui llussan nudhas eln nirrrarll du raeya." _(translating to "You forced mother and myself to leave.")_

Jek looked into Evaak's blue eyes, "Id wer duu nelrasuir llus irrui. Wa nain whed wer ainfusdeld llus irrui." _(translating to "It was too dangerous for you. We did what was important for you.")_

Evaak glared. She actually glared at Jek. Gust began to walk over toward her, he placed a hand on her arm. She glanced at him, the two hadn't addressed the kiss and they hadn't really addressed anything going further between them. However, at this moment this was Gust being not only a friend but a leader and looking out for her. Evaak stared at him before turning back to Jek.

"Tha udhasr rhena na. Mirr railla naelr ludhailr du dha udhas Tyarq. Yui erruw na du dsaed na dhair weirr." She said looking at him. _(translating to "The others shame me. My life means nothing to the other Tyarqs. You allow me to treat me this way.")_

Gust looks at Evaak, "You can have this conversation later. Now we need to leave." He said.

Evaak looks at him and then to her father.

"Sussirr." Jek said. _(translating to "Sorry.")_

Evaak said nothing but kept her gaze at her father. Within the few seconds, the guys went to the ramp. Gust, Liam, and Jim opened the ramp to get them out. Chloe ran to the first aid, grabbing it just in case. The guys step out first, they see no one. Chloe, Evaak, and Jek step out of the ship. The ship was smoking and slightly burning. They were surrounded by trees and lots of green.

"The trees can be our cover," Gust said, "How far are we from Vila?"

Jim looks at Gust, "We were about thirteen miles away."

"If we start going now we'll have a head start ahead of them." Liam said.

Gust nods, "Let's get moving."

 **(A/N: I've been excited into introducing Evaak's dad for a while now. At the end there I wanted them to have a conversation in their language but keep in it the language I gave, I found a website that translate sentences into made-up languages so I wanted it to be visible. I didn't want it to just be in English, it wouldn't give the true image of them speaking their language, also I wanted what they say to stay personal, I don't want the others to know yet.**

 **Now, Daniella is owned by readingLover2018, Jessica is owned by Heroeschamp, and Khul is owned by GeoGod. I was originally going to have other teams show up and kind of be side characters, but since some wanted their characters up at this second, I did so. I am not going to yell or anything but I want the readers to know something, when I write something I have a plan. If you ever submit a character and I accept it, that character will be used at some point, just don't get annoyed or angry that your character isn't there on the first couple chapters. Those characters aren't the main cast, the main cast are listed above. Rant over, anyways those three characters made a small cameo and will return soon.**

 **Next chapter will have action as they try to make it to Vila before the Brotherhood gets to them, the tension between Evaak and her father, and the awkwardness that will surface between Gust and Evaak after their kiss previously. I open everyone enjoyed this chapter and had a wonderful New Year. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 13: Fedhas Part 2 (Father Part 2)**

The group of six walked from the crash site. Jim took off his sunglasses as ordered by Gust, so if Jim could see anyone using his eyes to locate any energy readings. Jim looked around and saw nothing besides themselves. When Jim put the glasses back on and just shakes his head to Gust, Gust knew they weren't being followed, for now.

"The direction we need to go is north." Liam said.

Chloe turns to him, "How do you know? You weren't stirring." She said.

Evaak looks at the two, "Chloe has a point. It would be wise to take her advice to avoid getting lost." Evaak said.

Gust nods as he knelt down to look through the first aid kit, "And besides, Jim was the one stirring. Did you get a look on which direction we were heading?" Gust asks.

All eyes on Jim.

Jim nods, "We were getting northwest." He said.

Gust counted over the items in the kit and nodded to himself, "Then that's where we go." Gust stands up as he grabs the kit.

Gust hands the kit to Chloe, so she can keep watch over it. The group began to walk in the forest area. Jek remain quiet after the argument between him and Evaak, however he kept looking at his estranged daughter. Chloe and Liam exchanged looks, they could still feel the tension from before. Jim was muttering something to Gust, who was nodding.

"Whatever the information Jek has is important." Jim said.

Gust nods, "Agreed. So whatever happens, get Jek to HQ." Gust said and made sure everyone else heard.

Evaak looks at Gust, "Augustus, you cannot be planning some heroic act to delay the attackers if they come?" Evaak asks.

Gust looks at her, "We worry about that when that comes." He said.

Evaak just nodded. She kept a look at Gust, she shakes her head and then looked forward as she walked. Gust glanced back at her, he frowned looking at her sadden expression.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

After walking for a good two and a half hours, and being pretty far from the crash site the group decided to take a short break for a bit. Everyone was sitting down to relax for a moment or two. Jek glanced over at his daughter, she looked from Gust to her father. She noticed he was looking at her.

Jek kept his blank demeanor, "How is your mother?" He finally speaks.

Evaak frowns, "Mother is well." She said.

Jek nods, "I see."

The other four exchanged looks, it was tensed between Jek and Evaak.

Jek looks at Gust, "Are you prepared for an attack?"

Gust looks at Jek, "Excuse me?"

"The Brotherhood is likely a little bit behind us. Are you prepared for an attack?" Jek spoke.

Gust looks at his team, "As ready as we'll ever be." Gust said.

Jim took off his sunglasses to scout and then his eyes widen, "Guys-!"

After the second Jim shouted, everyone turned around to see three hooded individuals holding blasters in their hands. The rangers reached for their wrist bands and were about to press the armor button, but the hooded individuals fired their blasters at them. So in return the rangers and Jek ducked to take cover.

Liam glanced from behind the tree for a second, "More is coming!"

Gust glanced but a blast went by his face, "Damn it."

Chloe turned to Evaak, "Catch this!" She tossed Evaak the first aid.

"Chloe?" Evaak spoke.

Chloe glanced at Jim and Liam, who both nodded.

"We'll stay behind," Jim started.

"You get Jek to HQ." Liam said.

Gust glanced at Evaak and then to Jek, "Stay safe." Gust said to them.

Liam nods, "You be careful too."

Gust nods.

Liam, Chloe, and Jim press their armor button and their metallic personal color armor appeared on their body with their helmet on top. Also, they pressed the 2 button which gave them their own blasters. As Liam, Chloe, and Jim began to distract the three hooded figures, as Gust, Evaak, and Jek began to head off.

As Gust and Evaak were moving with Jek, one of the hooded figures pointed their blaster at them while in front of them. Gust, Evaak, and Jek stopped in their trails. As the hooded figure went to fire, another blast hit the hooded figure. Gust turned around to see it was Liam who had taken down the threat. Gust nods at Liam and Liam does the same, which was the last moment those two looked at one an other before going their own ways.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust pressed the 2 button on his wrist band, which gave him his blaster. Evaak stood by her father, she too was holding her blaster in her hands. Jek looked around, whether or not he was seriously frightened or not was to be determined. Gust heard blasting coming from the direction they had just came from, and then motioned to a cave to hide in.

The three walked into the cave and began to go far into the cave. There was a small water pool in the center of the cave, with crystals hanging above them, and even a small opening in the top. Gust looked over at Evaak and Jek, he needed to see if there was any injures. That is when Gust noticed blood on Evaak's uniform.

"Eva," Gust knelt down at the now sitting Yellow 3, "Why didn't you tell me you hurt your arm?"

Evaak looks at him, "Because the mission is more important and besides its not as bad as it looks." She said.

Gust rolls up her sleeve to reveal a rather large scratch on her arm, "Not as bad," He muttered as he reached for the first aid kit.

Jek sits down, now watching the two young adults communicate between one an other.

"It could get inflected you know," Gust told her as he began to clean the wound, "For someone who claims they don't understand humans, you're acting just like any human would."

"I beg your pardon?" Evaak asks.

Gust looks into her eyes, "You're being stubborn, Evaak." He kept eye contact.

The two stare at each other for a good moment, before tearing apart their gaze. Gust was now wrapping her injury and then moved away to let her roll her sleeve back down. Jek just kept watching the two a little more, Gust turned to the first aid kit and was going through it while Evaak was just sitting there looking away from Gust.

"It appears something happened between you two." Jek started.

Evaak looks at him, "This isn't the time for this." She said.

Jek turns to his daughter, "Why not?"

Evaak stands up, "This is not the conversation we need to be conducting. We should be making a plan to escape and regroup with the others." Evaak said.

Gust closed the first aid kit, "General Bates should have gotten our distress signal," Gust kept his gaze away from them, "Someone should be coming."

Evaak glanced at Gust. A frown appeared on her face. Gust grabbed the first aid kit and dragged it over to Evaak and Jek, and then Gust sat down on a rock. He let out a deep breathe, he leaned his head down in his hands as he was collecting his thoughts. Evaak kept her eyes on him, Jek even noticed it. He also noticed the frown turned to concern on his daughter's face.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Explosions. Fire. Blasts.

"Fall back!" Liam shouts.

Chloe and Jim nodded. The three began running into the forest, with the hooded attackers seemingly stop attacking them. Jim turned around to notice they weren't being followed, it seemed like they were leaving them be. As they got far enough away, the three of them returned back to their Galactic Storm uniforms and out of their suits.

Liam looks at Chloe, "You okay?" He asks.

Chloe nods, "Yeah."

Jim walks in between those two, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said.

Liam blushed slightly and then awkwardly cleared his throat, "Good, no one is hurt." Liam said.

Chloe blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear, "So- we should contact Gust?" She asks.

Liam nods.

He tried to contact through the wrist bands, but nothing. It was static. Liam swore when he couldn't get through to Gust, he even tried Evaak and got the same result. Chloe and Jim tried with their own wrist bands, but they got the same thing as Liam. Jim looked from his wrist band to the two other teammates of his.

"I can try to locate them through my eyes." Jim said.

"But you haven't used your mutated ability for a long period of time," Chloe got concerned, "Won't it hurt you or something?"

Jim holds onto the rims of his glasses, "I am not concerned about the rest of our team." He said.

Liam nods, "Then do it."

Jim takes it off and his eyes turn green to locate energy readings, he turned around. Scanning the surroundings. Finally he caught something.

"That way but-," Jim then furrowed his brow, "Damn."

"What?" Chloe asks.

"The Brotherhood are going in that direction," Jim said.

Liam nods, "We better get going to help." Liam said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Jek glanced at the two Galactic Storm officers. He stood up and walked to the pool of water in the center of the cave, neither of the two seemed to have moved when Jek got up. However, Evaak slowly lifted her head in that direction. She was a bit curious on what Jek was doing at that second.

"Evaak," Jek started, "Did your mother ever tell you how we met?"

Evaak saw Jek turn around to look at her, "No. She did no." Evaak said.

"We met at a conference at the Galactic Storm Headquarters," Jek started, "I was the Federation leader of Tyarq and your mother was working as a translator for the Tyarqians and humans." Jek said.

Evaak looked at him and listened in silence, Gust slowly lifted his head to look at Jek.

"At first there was nothing there," Jek said, "We only met and we did not like one an other. She thought I was too cold and heartless, and I thought she was too emotional and weak. However, she was assigned to join myself and the Galactic Storm director to my home planet. At first, she was completely hard to be around, although somehow we managed to have an educated conversation."

Evaak remain silent.

"One thing led to another. We ended up continuing to see one an other afterwards, despite how my culture and community felt about it. We got married a three years afterwards, and then a year later your were born." Jek said.

Evaak looked down.

"I was so grateful to be a father," Jek started, "To be given that right to raise you to learn our customs and culture. However, you being the first half human half Tyarqian made you a target. There was word about killing you due to your biology. The final choice was mine, I told your mother to leave Tyarq with you and never return." Jek said.

Evaak looked up at him, "You did that for me?"

Jek nods, "I didn't want to let you go or let your mother go, but I had duties." He said.

Gust looked from Jek to Evaak, it was obvious that this news was startling to her. Gust looked from the rocky ground back to her, he reached over and placed a hand on her knee. She looked from her gaze at her father to Gust, she saw the soft smile on his face. She returned the smile with a small smile on her face. Jek looks at the two and for the first time these two saw, Jek had a small smile on his own face.

"You two hold a bond between your souls." Jek said.

Gust looks from Evaak to Jek, "Uh- what?"

"Soulmates," Jek says softly.

Gust glanced back at Evaak, "Follow your heart?"

Evaak seemed a bit taken back by that, "But the rules about relations on a team?"

Gust smirks, "Learn to bend the rules." He said.

Evaak stares at him and then the two shared their third kiss, Jek held a smirk on his face. However the moment was soon ruined by a loud explosion sound from outside. Gust and Evaak quickly stood up, they nodded at one an other. It impressed Jek that how the two went from showing their feelings to being completely serious about what is going on around them. The two pressed the armor button and their armor appeared on them with their respected color, then they pressed the 2 button giving them their blasters.

"Let's go," Gust said, "Jek stay close."

Jek nods.

The second the three stepped out of the cave, there were at least ten hooded members of the Brotherhood of Sinners standing in front of the cave with blasters pointed at them. Gust and Evaak pointed their blasters at the enemy, but they were out numbered and out gunned. Jek stood behind the two officers.

"Give us the Tyarq." One of the hooded individuals spoke.

One took off his hood, which revealed to Evaak and Gust that it was Grant. Grant had a evil smirk on his smug face.

"Put down the blasters, brats." Grant teased.

Gust held it directly at Grant, "What's going to stop me from firing this at your heart?" Gust asks.

Grant smirks, "The death of not only yourself but your little girlfriend and the Tyarq." He said.

Gust glared from underneath his helmet.

Evaak and Gust both started to lower their weapons, they watched as the Brotherhood of Sinners began to inch their watch closer and closer. Evaak pulled her father closer behind her, Gust kept his gaze set on Grant. Grant stood where he was with that smug look on his face. However, inches away from the two officers and Jek there was a few blasts that came from behind them.

Jumping in was Liam, Chloe, and Jim. The three Galactic Storm officers stood in front of Gust, Evaak, and Jek. It was at that moment that Gust and Evaak pulled their weapons back up aiming it at the ten in front of them. Grant didn't seem concerned about that one bit. Liam saw Grant and went to launch himself at Grant, but Gust placed a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Look," Grant began, "Daddy's little boy is here. How is your old man?"

Liam pushed past Gust's grasp, "Better now he'll be avenged."

However, Gust grabbed Liam and pulled him back before anyone attacked. Gust kept his hold on Liam but kept his stare at Grant.

"Just give us the Tyarq and we'll go." Grant said.

Chloe holds her blaster, "Like hell we'll give him to you!" Chloe yells.

Grant smirks, "It's your funeral."

After Grant said that, Liam fired his blaster at Grant. More shots went off, Gust saw a hooded member's fist come near Liam's face. So Gust grabbed that individual's arm and tossed him over his back, then turned and opened fired at the member in front of him about to fire at him. Chloe and Jim went in to help out as Evaak stayed by her father to guard him.

Jim jumped in the air and fired a couple of blasts at the sinners, then one kicked his feet from underneath him. As Jim groaned he saw a blaster on his chest, before anything happened, Chloe kicked that guy in the side of his skull. Chloe fired her blaster and then helped Jim up. Jim shared a smile at Chloe even though they wore their suits.

Liam and Gust charged passed other members, but did indeed fire at that them. Upon reaching Grant, Grant had dodged Liam's blasts and his attempts to attack Grant. Grant delivered a power punch in the stomach to Liam, which led Liam to cripple down on the ground. Gust charged at Grant, Grant punched toward Gust, who dodged it. However, Grant did blast Gust with his own blaster. It hit Gust on the collarbone, this caused Gust to collapse onto the ground. Grant stood above him with a grin on his face.

"What a pity," Grant said, "And to think you'll never be able to see your mom or sister again."

Gust's attention went to that statement, "The hell you just say?"

Grant kept a grin on his face, "You heard me."

Gust rolled on the ground and then pushed himself up despite the pain on his shoulder, "You know where they are?"

Grant was about to say something but looked up to see Galactic Storm ships arriving, "Looks like back up is here." Grant said.

Gust went to stop Grant from leaving but the man vanished much like the other Brotherhood members. Gust fell onto his knees and then returned to his uniform, with the blast that his hit his right collarbone there was a small burnt hole on his uniform from the blast. Liam stood up and walked over to help Gust, Gust winced as he looked at his injury.

Getting off the ships were back up and General Perry. They noticed the wounded officers and Jek were alive. Medics were coming over as they got off the ships. Liam helped Gust back over, Jim and Chloe headed over, and Evaak looked from her team to her father who remain untouched. Evaak,  
Jim, Chloe, and Liam all returned to their Galactic Storm uniforms.

General Perry looks at Gust, "You'll need a medic."

Gust winced, "Nah, I'm okay."

Evaak faintly smiles, "Don't be stubborn." She said.

Jek looked down with a soft smile on his face at his daughter's statement.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

After returning back to Vila and after getting checked out by the medics, the team was leaving HQ to rest up before reporting back to give their report. Jek was staying in Vila for a while, which was good for Evaak since she wanted to speak to her father more about everything she didn't know and what she wanted him to know.

As they exited the HQ building Jim turns to them and says, "The Dug Out?"

Gust shakes his head, "Dude, I'm exhausted. I'm just heading to bed." Gust said.

Chloe frowns, "But, Gust." She said.

Gust looks at them, "Hey you guys can go celebrate. I just want to get some sleep." He said.

Liam nods, "Alright. See you in the morning." Liam said.

Gust nodded and began to walk in the direction of his flat. Liam, Chloe, and Jim began to walk in the direction of the Dug Out. However, Evaak was looking at Gust. She heard the group of three stop and then heard her name called not once but twice.

"Evaak?" Chloe spoke.

Evaak turned, "Yes?"

"Are you coming?" Jim asks.

Evaak shakes her head, "I wish to begin my mission statement." Evaak said.

Liam made a face, "Really?"

Evaak looks at Liam, "You of all people should be happy I am thinking of the rules." Evaak said.

Liam eyes her, "Sure."

Liam watched as Evaak began to walk away. Jim didn't seem to notice, but Chloe glanced over and did. She saw as well as Liam, that Evaak jogged over to catch up with Gust. The Blue 2 and Pink 4 saw Gust wrap his arm around Evaak's shoulders and walk rather close to each other. A small smile appeared on both Liam's and Chloe's face.

"About time," Chloe said.

Liam chuckled, "I knew he'd break the rules." Liam said.

Jim turns to them, "Huh? What?" Jim asks.

Liam shakes his head, "Never mind. You missed it."

Jim began to complain, as he led the three in the direction of the bar. Liam and Chloe glanced at each other and reached over to hold each other's hand. Liam smiles at Chloe and she does the same. Liam pulls up her hand that he is holding to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. Chloe blushes faintly. However, the two broke up when they saw Jim turn.

"Think Aqua will be there tonight?" Jim asks.

Chloe giggles, "Jim, Aqua is always there." Chloe said.

Jim nods, "I know but-."

Liam chuckles, "Quit being a baby about it and ask her on a date."

"But she's the daughter of General Perry, what if he finds out?" Jim asks.

Liam glanced at Chloe then to Jim, "Jimmy, you wouldn't be the only one in trouble." Liam said.

 **(A/N: Yeah I updated the second part really fast. When I published the first part I wanted to work and upload the second part. Well small update, I'll be returning back to college on Monday. So updating my be delayed. My classes are Monday through Thursday, but my most busiest day is Monday. My day starts at 9am and ends at 3pm. I only have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, then I have two classes on Wednesdays. I wanted to let you all know about that.**

 **This is one of my favorites to write. I loved the tension between Evaak and Jek, and the brief history given. I plan on going further into Evaak's family, which will include meeting her mother.**

 **Also as the endings prove Gust and Evaak are an item as well as Chloe and Liam, the four are not telling anyone and are keeping it secret. However, I may make it that the only ones who knows they're dating is the others on the team. Which is why I made the quote at the end with Jim saying he wants to date Aqua but is afraid of General Perry with what Liam says, "You wouldn't be the only one in trouble." saying how Liam and Chloe as well as Gust and Evaak would get in trouble if anyone finds out their secret relationship.**

 **Tell me what kind of adventures you'd love to see and maybe it'll become a chapter. Look forward to the next one, it'll be a filer but I am thinking of the sense of the couples going on dates in public away from the HQ. Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 14: Is It Really A Day Off  
**

In the heart of Vila, outside of the Galactic Storm HQ was Gust and Evaak. The two were dressed in casual clothing. They were walking down the sidewalks of the city like any normal person. The two also seemed to not look like a Galactic Storm officer. Evaak glanced around at the stores and places to eat, that she didn't notice Gust reaching over to grab her hand. Evaak glanced over at him and then held a soft smile on her face. She was expressing more emotions than she usually does which is an odd thing, but she was kind of okay with.

"So," Evaak started, "Where to?"

Gust smirks, "Well I did invite you out for lunch. So lunch?"

She nods, "Yes. But where?"

Gust looks around, "I think I have the perfect place in mind."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Jim stood outside of the Dug Out before it opened. Clary noticed the Galactic Storm officer standing by the door as she swept the floor, she walked over and unlocked the door to let him in. He was wearing casual clothing, so it appeared he had a day off of some sorts.

"Is Aqua around?" Jim asks.

Clary frowns, "She's talking to her dad in the back."

"General Perry?" Jim looked nervous.

Clary nods and went back to sweeping, "The only dad he's ever had. Hey, since you came early, can you help put the chairs down for me?" She asks.

Jim nods and unstack the chairs from the tables, as he got to some of the tables near the back room, he hears some muffled shouting. It wasn't good. Jim frowns at that, he put one of the chairs down and then turned to Clary. She was now down with sweeping and cleaning off the tables.

"Is she okay?" Jim asks motioning to the back.

Clary nods, "It's just complicated between them. Look, I don't want to say something I shouldn't but they haven't been close in years." Clary said.

Jim kept his frown on his face, "Really?"

Clary was scrubbing down a table, "Yeah, but lately since you came around she's been a bit happier." Clary said.

Jim looks at Clary, "Really?"

Clary smiles, "Yeah. She really cares about you, Jim." She said.

Jim had a smile on his face as he pulled a chair off the table to sit it on the floor. Stepping out of the back room was General Perry, he noticed Jim. Jim stopped what he was doing and saluted the general, General Perry nods at Jim and then just leaves the bar. It was a few seconds later that Aqua stepped out.

"Jim," Aqua looked a bit shocked to see him there.

"Hi," Jim smiles.

Clary walks over behind the bar, "Sorry. I let him him since you were busy with daddy issues." She said.

Aqua shakes her head, "No. It's fine. Um- can I have a word with you after we get everything ready for opening?" Aqua asked Jim.

Jim nods, "Of course."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Chloe and Liam were hanging out at the Vila park. The two were dressed like civilians, they looked normal. So it didn't stop them from holding hands, and well acting like a couple. Chloe smiles at Liam, he glanced at her and shared a smile on his face. They walked pass an ice cream vendor and ordered two ice creams. Liam got chocolate and Chloe got strawberry. They found a park bench to sit on while they ate their treat.

"I am so glad we got the day off." Chloe said.

Liam nods, "I think we got it due to the last mission." He ate a bit of the ice cream.

Chloe nods after licking her ice cream, "I know it was hard for Evaak. Talking with her father, but after it she seemed on better terms with him." She said.

Liam looks at her, "We've all had our family issues." He said.

Chloe looks at him, "It's been hard." She said.

Liam nods after taking a small bite of ice cream, "My dad being killed, Gust reliving some pretty painful memories regarding his past, your families secret, Jim connecting with a kid like himself when his parents were too protective, and now Evaak's father."

Chloe touches the top of his hand, "But it only makes us stronger."

Liam nods.

Chloe licks her ice cream, "Think Gust and Evaak are out doing something?"

Liam smirks, "Wouldn't put it pass me."

Chloe looks at him, "So what do you see happening in your future? After well- all of this?"

Liam turns to her, "What do you mean?"

Chloe licks the ice cream again, "I mean your future life. What is your plans once you leave Galactic Storm." She said.

Liam gave her a look, "Chloe, I am not leaving Galactic Storm until they force me to retire." He said.

Chloe nods, "I see."

Liam looks at her sadden look, "Chloe- why are you asking me this now?"

Chloe looks at him, "I really like you. We've been keeping these feelings hiding for so long. I just assumed you'd want a future with me, but I guess I was wrong." She said.

Liam stands up, "Chloe, we're both twenty-one. We still have a long time to think about marriage." He said.

Chloe rubs her free hand against her temple, "When I was ten I was set up to be married to someone I knew. I always had my life planned out for me, so I am sorry that I'd like to know that you care about me enough to want me in your future, besides living a family legacy." She said while standing.

"Chloe," Liam seemed a bit confused.

She shakes her head, "No. It's my fault for even bringing it up. I'm just going to go, Liam. I think I am wasting my time." She said.

He watched her throw away the ice cream and began to leave. Liam sat back down on the park bench, with the ice cream in his hands. Within a few seconds the ice cream fell off the cone landing on the dirt ground below. Liam let out a loud sigh and he looked up in the direction Chloe had walked away.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Evaak and Gust sat in a small diner, the set up was more of a retro look to the 1980s. Which was very rare to find in Vila. Evaak was impressed by the culture of humans during that time, she looked at the uniforms and was a bit confused at the appearance of them. The curly hair, the bright makeup, the bell bottom jeans, or the 80s glam rock leather clothing.

They found themselves a table and began to look through the menu. Walking over was their waitress, she looked like someone right out of the movie Greece. She had a black crop top, black leather pants, and black high heel shoes. She had short blonde hair to her shoulders with bangs across her forehead, blue eyes, bright makeup on, and bright red lip stick.

"Hello welcome, can I start with your drinks?" The waitress spoke.

Gust nods, "An ice tea."

Evaak through at the drinks on the menu, "A glass of water."

The waitress nods and walks off.

Evaaks looks through the menu, "So what are you getting?"

Gust looks at her, "The bacon cheeseburger. And you?"

Evvak seemed a bit uncertain, "Uh- I don't know."

Gust smirks, "Been raised on Earth but never been to a human restaurant?"

Evaak shakes her head, "I've been to enough. I just haven't been to one just aimed toward humans."

Gust held his smile, "The best thing to get if you don't know is the chicken tenders." He said.

Evaak looks from the menu to him, "Really?"

Gust nods.

The waitress comes back with their drinks. Setting it down in front of each of them.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asks.

"I'd like the bacon cheeseburger with fries." Gust said.

The waitress nods while writing it down, "And you miss?"

Evaak points at the image, "The chicken tenders."

"With french fries?" The waitress asks.

Gust nods and says, "Yeah."

The waitress wrote that down and walks off.

Gust looks at her, "So what do you want to talk about?" Gust asks.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

After opening, Aqua and Jim walked a bit in the back. There were a few people in the bar, which was enough for Clary to handle. Jim looks at Aqua, he felt worried about her as she let out a deep sigh before turning around to face him. Jim looked at her the second she looked at him.

"You okay?" Jim asks.

Aqua nods, "Yeah, um I just wanted to see if you were okay with this relationship."

"We're in a relationship?" Jim was a bit shocked.

"I thought it was obvious?" Aqua spoke.

Jim rubbed his hand through his hair, "But your dad is my supervisor."

Aqua glares, "I don't care what my dad says."

"I do," Jim started, "I mean- sorry not like that."

Aqua crossed her arms on her chest, "Look, I don't expect you to get this but my dad and I don't have the best relationship."

"Try me." He spoke.

"Jim," She sighs, "After my mom died, he never- it changed him. After that everything changed. Everything was about the Galactic Storm, and I hated it. So when you came along, as clueless as you were, it felt nice. It was nice to talk to someone and not be expect a sudden respect for who my father is."

Jim frowns.

"I really care about you, Jim." Aqua said, "But if this will ruin whatever chances you have for something in the future, then we can just remain friends."

Jim shakes his head, "No. I'm- I just never- I'm not good at this. I've never had a girlfriend before."

Jim leaned in and kissed Aqua on the lips. He pulled back to see her smiling, which led him to smile back at her.

Aqua smiles, "You're sweet, Jim. You know that."

Jim held his smile, "I've been told." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Chloe was in the firing range, alone. She wasn't surprised. She was working on her aim that she didn't hear the door open and shut. Entering was Liam, he watched Chloe fire at the target. Hitting perfectly each time, she had indeed gotten better. As she placed the blaster down, she turned around to see him.

"Chloe," He started, "We need to talk."

She shakes her head, "No we don't."

He nods, "Yes we do."

He walks over toward her, he watched her take off the goggles and placed them next to her blaster.

"I just- I haven't ever really thought about a future with someone else before." He said.

Chloe said nothing.

"I expected marriage and children but, I never actually thought a girl would find any interest in me. I mean, look at me. I am the by the rules guy. I would never had admitted feelings toward you before, but things are changing within me. I'm learning to accept life as it comes than live how I use to. It's what my dad would have wanted." He said.

Chloe rubs her neck, "I guess I went overboard."

"It's okay. I get it, your background you were expected to be married at a young age. You never experienced a real relationship." He said.

Chloe looks at him, "Kyle and I had a relationship," She said and waited for his reaction, "I mean we may have kissed two or three times."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Kyle is getting married." He said.

"And I'm not. Instead, I'm a Galactic Storm Pink 4." She said.

Liam steps over, "But you also have me."

Chloe smiles, "Liam."

Liam holds her hands, "Look, this is new for the both of us. We'll figure this out, together."

She nods.

Then the two lean in and kissed each other on the lips. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Betcha my aim is better than yours." Liam said.

Chloe grins, "You're on."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

After eating their meal, the two remain at the table. They got refills and had small talk. Evaak took a sip of her water and glanced out the window from the booth they were sitting in, then glanced back at Gust. He was leaning his head back and letting out a long sigh.

"Bored?" Evaak asks.

Gust shakes his head, "No- No."

Evaak looks at him, "It's uncomfortable, isn't it?" She spoke.

Gust nods, "I don't get why." He said.

Evaak looks directly at him, "Maybe its because we're nervous about dating." She said.

Gust picks up his drink, "Maybe."

Evaak watches him, "You know about my father. I think its only fair you know about my mother." She said.

Gust looks at her, "You don't have to, Eva."

She shakes her head, "I want to," She started, "My mother is Mabel Callen, she is a well respected author and an activist." She said.

Gust nods, "I've heard of her work." He said.

Evaak nods, "She became an author and an activist after leaving the Federation as her employer."

"Why did she leave?" He asks.

"I was born and we were living on Earth." Evaak said.

Gust nods.

"My mother is a loving mother, she is compassionate and very caring. She was a wonderful mother to me." Evaak said.

Gust smiles, "Sounds like it."

Evaak forms a small smile, "When I was five years old, there was this doll I wanted from a store, but I didn't want to cry or whine about it. However, my mother knew I wanted it because I kept looking at it. She knew I didn't need another doll, but she knew why I wanted it. This doll was a Tyarqian doll. So she bought me the doll that afternoon." She said.

Gust smiles at her, "That's nice." He said and he slightly frowns.

Evaak looks at him, "I'm sorry if I brought back some bad memories."

He shakes his head, "It just remained me of something my mom did when I was a kid." He lightly chuckled.

Evaak remain quiet.

"It was my seventh birthday on B-001 and my parents had forgotten it." Gust said.

Evaak frowns, "That's not a happy story." She said.

"Just wait," He started, "My mom was watching my sister, who was four at the time, and then realized after looking on the calendar that it was my birthday and she had forgotten it after I left for school. So she called my dad while he was at work and made a plan to celebrate it. I came home from school to the house dark, then when I turned on the lights I was welcomed with a surprise of all the neighbors in the neighborhood and my family there saying happy birthday to me." Gust smiled and didn't notice the slight tear exiting his eye.

Evaak placed her hand on his hand, "Gust,"

Gust bit his lip for a moment, "After I was eight," He took in a deep breathe, "There wasn't many happy childhood memories."

Evaak frowns, "I'm sorry."

He looks at her, "It's okay. I just wish I knew where they were." He said.

Entering the diner was a hooded figure. The figure pulled down the hood revealing it was a women, actually an eighteen year old girl. She had curly dirty blonde hair with part of it shave on her left side of her head, blue eyes, pale complexion, skinny, also slightly muscular, and was 5'7" tall. Under the cloak she was wearing she wore a black skin tight crop top tank, black high waist skinny black jeans, and black combat boots.

She glanced in the diner and her eyes met with Gust. She began to walk over, but was stopped by a waiter.

"Excuse me," The waiter spoke, "What are you doing?"

The girl grabbed his arm and twisted it, which led to her breaking his arm. The waiter screamed which gained everyone's attentions, including Evaak and Gust. When Gust and Evaak stood up, they reached to press the armor button on their wrist band. However, Evaak noticed that Gust had a shocked look on his face.

"Gust?" Evaak spoke.

Gust looks at the teen girl, "Sabrina?" He spoke.

The teen girl eyed him, "That name," She spatted at him, "I haven't heard that name in ages."

Gust frowns, "It's me," He started, "It's your brother."

The girl pulls out a blaster, "The name is Amethyst and I am here to kill you." She spoke.

"Sabrina," Gust muttered.

Evaak looks at the girl, "Who set you?"

The villain Amethyst turns to Evaak, "The Brotherhood of Sinners, who else?"

Gust looks at her more stunned, "You work for the Brotherhood?"

Amethyst points her blaster at Gust, "Yes and now its time for you and your Yellow 3 to die."

 **(A/N: Yeah I am leaving it on a cliffhanger, but this is the start of an arc. This arc is going to be centrally around Gust on his quest to find his mom and sister, also saving them. It'll have some powerful chapters with the other rangers as well, but this is the arc I've been wanting to do for a while now.**

 **I wanted some sort of date chapter for the rangers to date. Have their relationships and themselves kind of humanized, showing them as real people than just officers. And I hoped I showed that well.**

 **I know it's been a while for me writing, but I've been in a mood that I just didn't want to write. I am still dealing with personal issues at home, but also my own opinion relating to America's choice of the president. Usually I keep politics from my Fanfiction account, but after yesterday with Trump being swore in it just became real. I wished it was someone else I really did. I also wished I was able to attend the Women's March. I want equality for all, I want love to conquer all. That is why in my stories I make love and friendship a huge themes.**

 **Sorry for the small rant, I've just been a bit upset about the whole ordeal with this all. If any of my readers are Trump supporters, please do not spam my reviews with how my opinion is wrong. I just needed to express my feelings at the moment. I also respect your choice of your president but I did not pick him. Anyways, everyone is loved here. I will not continue to keep talking about my politic view.**

 **My next chapters may take a while, I have some school work to get caught up on as well as other things to work on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you like this series, check out Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights. I love you guys! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 15: Family Matters Part 1  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Gust looks at the teen girl, "Sabrina?" He spoke._

 _The teen girl eyed him, "That name," She spatted at him, "I haven't heard that name in ages."_

 _Gust frowns, "It's me," He started, "It's your brother."_

 _The girl pulls out a blaster, "The name is Amethyst and I am here to kill you." She spoke._

 _"Sabrina," Gust muttered._

 _Evaak looks at the girl, "Who set you?"_

 _The villain Amethyst turns to Evaak, "The Brotherhood of Sinners, who else?"_

 _Gust looks at her more stunned, "You work for the Brotherhood?"_

 _Amethyst points her blaster at Gust, "Yes and now its time for you and your Yellow 3 to die."_

 _-Now-_

People in the diner stood in fear. The two Galactic Storm officers and Amethyst stared at each other, however Amethyst was the only one armed as Gust and Evaak were not. Evaak looked around in the diner and noticed how many civilians were in the building.

"Everyone get out! Get to safety!" Evaak shouts.

Just like that people began to run out in panic. Only leaving the three in the diner alone. Amethyst had her blaster pointed at Gust, his eyes never left eye contact with her. Evaak glanced between Gust and this girl in front of them.

"Sabrina," Gust spoke.

Amethyst fired up at the ceiling then pointed back at Gust, "Shut up!"

Gust took in a deep breathe, "Alright."

Evaak pressed a button on their wrist band that sends out an alarm to their teammates that one or more of them are in trouble, she just hoped her teammates were wearing their wrist band to catch the emergency signal.

"So the Brotherhood of Sinners," Evaak started, "How did you end up there?"

Amethyst pointed her blaster at Evaak, "You shut up halfer!"

Evaak glares at Amethyst but said nothing.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Liam and Chloe were giggling as they were practicing their aim, but then heard their wrist bands go off.

"What the-?" Chloe spoke.

"Someone is in danger." Liam spoke.

Chloe and Liam ran out of the firing range, they saw Jim running over. The three of them ran to the HQ where General Bates seemed to be alert of the situation.

"What is going on?" Jim asks.

General Bates turns to them, "Evaak and Gust are hostages in a diner."

"What?" Chloe spoke.

"A member of the Brotherhood is holding them at gunpoint." General Bates said.

Entering the room was Yue's squad. Her squad was of herself, Misha and Sasha Romanovich, and an alien from a water based planet looking much like Lo'Gaan. This guy had green skin, gold eyes, but he was one that didn't need a tank of water. Yue was Red 1, Misha was Blue 2, Sasha was Yellow 3, and the fish alien was Green 5. They were missing a Pink 4.

"Sir, we are willing to help in this case." Yue said.

General Bates looks at them, "You're down a man."

Yue looks at them, "We are able to do our job with or without our Pink 4."

Liam looks at General Bates, "We need to be there for our team."

The fish alien spoke, "You're bias."

Yue turns to her Green 5, "Kuah, if it was me you'd do the same thing." Yue said.

Kuah said nothing to his leader but nodded.

Sasha steps forward, "Well we should get going."

General Bates turns to them, "Be safe."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

In the diner, the blaster still remained pointed at Gust and Evaak. The two officers held their hands up, trying not to show themselves as a threat. Gust stared at his sister, his baby sister has become this. He never in a million years would imagine them meeting like this after so long.

"Sabrina," Gust started, "What happened to mom?"

Amethyst glares, "I told you my name is Amethyst."

Gust kept his gaze at her, "What happened to Molly?" He asks.

Amethyst stares a little softer at Gust, "Molly? Molly Robinson?" She seemed to look away, "The name- sounds familiar."

However, something snapped in her mind. She shook it off and then pointed the blaster back at Gust. Her expression was cold and angry. Gust glanced at Evaak, she seemed calm, which was no surprise given how she and her people are able to refrain from using their emotions.

"Amethyst," A unknown voice entered the room, "That is no way to treat family."

Stepping into the room was an older women, about in her fortys. She had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin tone, 5'9" tall, and slightly muscular. She was wearing a black leather tank top, black leather pants, and black boots.

Amethyst turns to the women, "Mother."

Gust shifts his glance from Amethyst to this new person entering the diner further. Evaak glanced at her leader, her boyfriend if she'd call them that. Gust seemed to be confused, so much was happening he probably couldn't understand at the moment.

The women glanced at Gust with a smirk, "Yes, Augustus, I am your mother." The women kept her eyes set on Gust, "But I am not Molly anymore, my name is Zoisite."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Evaak stepped in front of Gust, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Zoisite looks at Evaak, "You're protective of him. So are you two lovers?" Zoisite looked at the two.

Amethyst still pointed her blaster at them, "They're Galactic Storm."

Zoisite frowns, "Oh how Christopher let me down. This shouldn't have happened."

Gust looks at her, "Wh- What are you talking about?"

Evaak turns to him, "Gust-?"

Gust steps forward, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Zoisite stared at Gust, "The attack on B-001 was an inside job. The Brotherhood had been planning an attack, been planning a revolution for decades." Zoisite spoke.

Gust seemed a bit confused, "Wha- What are you saying?"

Zoisite looks at him, "My name was never Molly," She looks at him, "I am Zoisite. I have been a member of the Brotherhood for years. My role was to collect information, I fell in love with Christopher. Our plan was to leave together during the attack. Join the Brotherhood and have you and your sister apart of the winning side."

Gust took a step back, "You can't be serious?"

Zoisite took a step forward, "You don't belong with them." She said.

Gust looks at her, "M- Mom?"

Zoisite reached into her pocket and placed something into his hands. He didn't look at though, despite wanting to. Amethyst stared at Gust with caution. As Zoisite stepped back, Gust unfolded his hand to look at what was placed in his hand. A small green jadeite stone. Gust looked from the stone to the women and girl in front of him.

Before anything else could be said, busting in the back and the front of the diner was Galactic Storm squads. In the front was Gust's squad; Liam, Jim, and Chloe and from the back was Yue's squad; Yue, Sasha, Misha, and Kuah.

"So you two are apart of the Brotherhood of Sinners?" Yue spoke.

Zoisite looks at the rangers surrounding them, "Galactic Storm wasted no time." She spoke.

Liam held his blaster at Zoisite, "We protect our comrades." He spoke.

Amethyst stares at Zoisite, "Mother?" She asks.

Zoisite nods, "Yes dear," She turns to Gust, "It was good seeing you." She said quietly enough for Gust to hear.

Then the two vanished. Leaving them all shocked. Gust placed the stone in his pocket and then turns to Evaak. They kept their gaze on each other before they noticed their own team coming over to check on them. Yue and her team stayed back as they were calling back to HQ.

"You okay, leader?" Liam asks.

Gust shook out of his trance, "Yeah, yeah."

Chloe looks from Gust to Evaak, "Did they say what they wanted?"

Before Evaak could speak, Gust cut her off.

"No," He lied, "No idea."

Evaak glanced at Gust, she was about to speak. She saw Gust turn to look at her, he didn't want her to say a thing. Evaak frowned.

Jim looks at Evaak, "Are you two hurt?"

Evaak shakes her head, "No."

Yue walks over, "Well we better head back to HQ and figure what is going on."

Gust nods.

Evaak looks at Gust and nods.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

"Zoisite and Amethyst, huh?" General Bates spoke.

They were in the HQ. It was only Gust, Liam, Evaak, Chloe, and Liam. Yue's team was dismissed. Also in the room was General Perry and Nathan Scott, due to his background in investigating the Brotherhood. The squad had debriefed to the generals and then started going over it.

"And they didn't say what they were doing there?" General Perry asks.

Gust shakes his head, "No, sir." He lied again.

General Perry turns to Evaak, "Did you hear anything?"

Evaak just shook her head.

Nathan frowns, "There isn't anything on an Amethyst, she is a complete ghost." He said.

Liam looks at his brother, "What about Zoisite?" Liam asks.

Nathan pulled up her records on the screen, "She is a well-known member of the Brotherhood throughout the years. She went MIA for eight years then reappeared after the events of B-001. She is a violent individual and will take lives if she needs to."

Chloe frowns, "Which doesn't explain today. That wouldn't fit her MO." Chloe said.

Jim nods, "What do you think she wants?" Jim asks.

Evaak glanced at Gust then then to the generals, "Maybe we ruined their plan to attack the diner?" She spoke.

General Perry shakes his head, "A small diner bombing is beneath them." He said.

General Bates turns Perry to her, "But it's hard to say with the Brotherhood."

Liam walked over and looked at the record of Zoisite, "I want to know where she was during those eight years. She could have done some serious damage and we aren't aware of it."

Gust just stood there and listened. He kept his mouth shut. He closed his eyes briefly and then let out a deep breathe, without realizing it gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"You alright, Augustus?" General Bates spoke.

Gust looks around, "I guess I'm just frustrated with all of this." He said.

Liam nods, "Yeah, these damn Brotherhood of Sinners are pissing me off too." Liam said.

Evaak looks back at Gust with a slight frown.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The generals dismissed the squad, so they began to head out. Gust wasn't really paying attention, he didn't notice that his squad stopped walking and was staring at him until he turned to look at them. Evaak couldn't help but frown at him, whereas the others just seemed to be worried.

"You okay?" Jim asks.

Gust forced a smile, "Just a bit tired. That was just- exhausting." He said.

Chloe smiles softly, "Well at least you two are alright." She said.

Gust nods, "I'm going to take a nap and meet up with you guys at The Dug Out in a bit." He said.

Liam nods, "We'll save a seat for you." He said.

Gust began to walk away, he didn't glance back. He didn't want to let them worry, he didn't want Evaak continuing to give him the same look. He just wanted to take a nap and sleep it off. He walked up to the elevator to his flat. He entered the elevator, taking him up. He walked down the outdoor hall to his door, using his key card to open it. He stepped into his flat.

He let out an exhausted deep breathe. He found his couch and threw himself on it. Sitting on the couch for a good couple of minutes before he reached into his pocket to look at the stone he was given earlier today. He stared at the green jadeite in his hand.

He fumbled with it, "What does this mean?"

He let out a long deep breathe, using the one hand that wasn't holding the stone, he rubbed his hand over his face. He groaned as he wasn't sure what he should do.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn on us," Zoisite spoke from the shadows.

Gust stood up, he saw his mother standing there. She walked out from the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" Gust spoke.

Zoisite walked closer, "You didn't tell them. You didn't tell them who I was or who Amethyst was." She said.

"You heard my debriefing?" He asks.

Zoisite grins, "I did." She said.

Gust holds up the jewel, "Because of this?"

Zoisite shrugs, "Possibly."

"What the hell do you want?" Gust asks.

Zoisite stepped closer, "Isn't it obvious? I want my son." She said.

Gust stepped back, "You're not my mom."

Zoisite smiles, "I am the same women who raised you. The same women who made your eighth birthday wonderful before the attack on B-001." Zoisite said.

Gust said nothing.

"Admit it," Zoisite started, "You never truly felt like you belonged here. That's because you don't belong here in Galactic Storm, Vila, or the slums. You belong in the Brotherhood, with your sister and I." She said.

Gust looks at her, "Since when do know what's best for me?"

Zoisite walks closer, "I know that you lied to you generals. You lied and it was obvious for two reasons why you did."

"Enlighten me," Gust spoke.

"First off, that Liam fellow is very hostile against the Brotherhood. Secondly, its family. You will not turn against family." She said.

Gust didn't speak.

"Look at that stone," Zoisite said, "Do you know why I gave it to you?"

Gust slowly looks at it, "No?"

"Jadeite," She said softly, "That was going to be your name."

Gust just stares at the stone. A sudden shimmer from the stone, creating a small green glow. The glow entered Gust's eyes, which turned them briefly from blue to green. Then the male slowly closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor, dropping the jadeite on the floor.

Zoisite walked over and picked him up, "Everything will be better when we return home." Zoisite said.

 **(A/N: Sorry it took me a while for me to update this series, I've been busy with school and also planning a spring break trip with my classmates. Which is what I posted on Mystic Knights, if I am not mistaken, on the beginning of March I will not be adding any new chapters for the first week of March. I'll be out of state on spring break.**

 **I wanted this chapter to be conflicting for Gust, seeing as he is seeing his mom and sister after a long time. This chapter and the next couple will be a very Gust center mini arc, but after that it'll continue as normal and new events will happen.**

 **Christopher Robinson will make another appearance in this mini arc as well as learning some more about Gust's family and past. This has been a small part that I've been planning for a while and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 16: Family Matters Part 2**

 _-Previously-_

 _"Look at that stone," Zoisite said, "Do you know why I gave it to you?"_

 _Gust slowly looks at it, "No?"_

 _"Jadeite," She said softly, "That was going to be your name."_

 _Gust just stares at the stone. A sudden glowing from the stone, creating a small green glow. The glow entered Gust's eyes, which turned them briefly from blue to green. Then the male slowly closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor, dropping the jadeite on the floor._

 _Zoisite walked over and picked him up, "Everything will be better when we return home." Zoisite said._

 _-Now-_

"How long has he been missing?" General Bates asked.

General Bates was entering the apartment of Gust, while his team was right behind them. They looked worried but not nearly as much as Evaak. There was a team inside collecting evidence and trying to locate any from of clue for them to know where he went.

"He mentioned how he wanted to take a nap." Chloe said as she ran a hand through her hair.

Liam nods, "He also said he was going to meet up with us at the Dug Out."

General Bates turns to them, "Did he?"

Jim shakes his head, "No, sir."

The general walked further into the apartment, looking around. He noticed a small jadeite stone on the floor. He grabbed a pair of gloves and put it on, to make sure he didn't get his DNA on it. He picked it up and looked at the stone in his hands.

"Jadeite?" General Bates spoke.

The general looked at it for a while before turning back to Gust's team. He showed the team the stone, there was no reaction besides Evaak.

"Sir," Evaak said, "Gust was given that."

General Bates looked at her now, "Excuse me? You know something?"

Liam turns to her, "Evaak?"

Evaak lets out a deep breathe, "I was just assuming that he was going to sleep out today and then come talk to you later about it. What happened in the diner was planned, sir." She said.

General Bates eyes her, "Enlighten me."

Evaak glanced at her teammates, they were a bit shocked that she knew something relating to the disappearance of Gust.

"Well," Evaak started, "For starters sir, the two members who attacked the diner have connection to Augustus."

Liam turns to Evaak with shock, "What!"

Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder, "Liam,"

Jim seemed as shocked as them as well, "Seriously?"

Evaak sighed, "Apparently Amethyst and Zoisite are Augustus' missing sister and mother."

"What!" Liam nearly screamed.

The expression on General Bates' face stayed the same, "So that means his father may be involved with the Brotherhood as well." He muttered.

Liam turns to Evaak, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Evaak turns to Liam, "It was not my business to tell. Besides, this was news to him as well. He needed to process this." She said.

General Bates turns to Evaak again, "You're telling me Augustus had no idea?"

Evaak nods, "He was genuinely surprised when he realized Amethyst was his sister and it was revealed that Zoisite is his mother." She said.

Chloe frowns, "Poor Gust." Chloe says.

Jim kept his expression sullen and then spoke up, "So what do you think happened?"

General Bates turns to Evaak, "Who gave Gust this?"

"Zoisite, sir." Evaak said.

General Bates frowns, "I see."

"Sir?" Evaak spoke up, "I believe it Zoisite came here and abducted Gust."

General Bates sees the worry on her face, "The theory makes sense. I'm going to take this to the lap. I want you all to scout around to see if there is any clues or a break in or any signs of an exit from the apartment." He said.

The officers nod.

Evaak felt the eyes of her teammates on her.

"So," Jim spoke, "You care about him?"

Evaak turns to look at Jim, "He is our leader." She turned her expression back to her cold one.

"Evaak." Chloe said softly.

Evaak looks at Chloe, "We were given orders. And we should follow them." She said and walked off into the room further.

Liam and Chloe exchanged looks, they were a mixture. Chloe saw the heated look in Liam's eyes, but he saw her sadden look. She turned away to walk further into the living room like Evaak did. Jim glanced at Liam for a bit then he followed Chloe's steps into the living room.

Liam made his hands into fists, "Damn it."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw nothing, it was pitch dark in the room her was in. He slowly touched the rough ground, it felt like rock or some stone. He slowly lifted himself up, placing his other hand on his head. Checking for any injury, but none appeared.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

His head slightly hurt. He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered and then it came back to him.

"How did I get here?" He looked around for an exit or something.

Gust looked around in the dark room for something. Anything. He sighed as he sat down on the rock ground. He placed his hands over his face to rub the sweat off, but then noticed something was missing. His wrist band, his wrist band to help him contact HQ, his wrist to help him morph up in his suit and get his weapons.

"Looks like I am on my own here," He muttered to himself.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The four of them were walking down the halls of the HQ to report to General Bates, they all had remain quiet after Evaak's outburst in the apartment. The tension was thick between them all, and it was obvious as other officers watched them walk down the hall.

Liam glanced at Evaak, "So did Gust make you stay silent?"

Everyone then stopped dead in their tracks.

Evaak did not look at Liam nor reply.

Liam got angry, "Since Gust is absent, I am technically in charge. So answer the question!"

Evaak finally turns to him, "No, sir." Her voice was cold.

Chloe turns to Liam, "Liam, calm down."

Liam shakes his head, "No- I will not calm down. These people- that terrorist group murdered my father!"

Evaak kept her eyes on Liam, "They also destroyed Augustus life and destroyed his family."

Chloe frowns.

Jim looks at Evaak, "What?"

Evaak glanced at Jim and Chloe briefly before turning to Liam, "Think about it, William. Today, Gust found out his family wasn't what he thought. His mother is involved in a terrorist group, but she is still his mom. She raised him and his sister with his father, a father who joined later before the attack on B-001. Gust was suppose to end up like his sister, practically brainwashed into joining the Brotherhood, but he didn't. I can only assume his father joined the crime life here in order to get his son interested. Gust isn't like them, but he is loyal to family." She said.

Chloe stares at Evaak, "You love him. Don't you?"

Evaak turns to Chloe, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chloe took a step forward, "You called him Gust just then and before to General Bates. You defend him and you're very concerned, maybe more than us. Evaak, you love Gust and he loves you. Right?" Chloe spoke.

Jim looks at her, "I mean it was obvious with his flirting." He said.

Liam kept his attention on Evaak, "You stayed quiet about all of this? Why?"

"The information about Gust and his personal stuff should be his story to tell, not mine. And as for this assumption you are making, we only went out for lunch." She said.

Chloe smiles, "We should double date- eh never mind." Chloe said starting to blush.

Liam got pink but stayed silent.

Jim sighs, "You think I am dumb not to notice. I know you two are hooking up or whatever." He said.

The Pink and Blue Galactic Storm got pink from embarrassment. Evaak stared at them and then seemed to finally understand.

"I get it," Jim said, "We cannot deny how we feel about people. It's gonna happen, if any of this happened to Aqua- I don't know how I'd feel about it. So no matter what happens, we'll try out best and bring Gust back." Jim said and looked directly at Evaak when he spoke.

Evaak stared at Jim a bit shocked, "Ji- Jim." The a smile appeared on her face.

Liam smiles faintly, "Alright. Let's get going."

As the team walked further down the halls they are stopped when they see General Bates and Yue standing there looking very serious. The team looked at the general and female leader a bit confused, but the two did not notice them until they got closer.

"General," Liam stood up straight as they stopped walking, "Is everything okay?"

General Bates sighs, "We have brought in Augustus' father to question him."

Chloe had a frown, "Has he said anything?"

Yue sighs, "Misha and Sasha are in the middle of getting information."

General Bates nods, "And from this point onwards, Yue will be acting as command of your team."

"What?" Jim spoke.

Chloe glanced from Liam to General Bates, "But it should be Liam?"

Liam seemed shocked as well, "Sir?"

General Bates looked at the team, "Yue has more experience than you all and she is a very talented Red 1. So until Augustus is brought back, she'll be acting as your leader." General Bates said.

"And what about her team, sir?" Evaak spoke up.

General Bates looks at her and the team, "Yue's team will be covered. The Brotherhood is not to be taken lightly and since they have Augustus, who knows what is going to happen to him." General Bates said.

Out came Sasha and Misha, looking more annoyed than anything.

"Anything?" Yue asks her teammates.

Misha shakes his head, "The man didn't say anything."

Sasah nods, "He is too good at this."

Jim stepped forward, "Could I give it a shot?"

General Bates shakes his head, "No."

Yue then steps in front of the team, "Sir, you given squad 130 to me, and I believe they might be able to get the information needed from Christopher Robinsons. This is about bringing Augustus back safely after all." She said.

General Bates sighs, "Fine."

Liam steps next to Jim, "I'll go with him."

General Bates just sighs and nods.

With that the two headed in the direction as the interrogation room. When they entered the interrogation room, they see a man looking very much like an older Gust sitting at the table. However he looked like he's been in a bad fight from the bruising and scars on his face and arms.

"What," Christopher spatted, "You weren't done with me?"

Jim shakes his head, "We're here for your son."

Christopher looks up, "Auggie? He's doing whatever he's doing."

Liam walked over to the table and slammed his hands on it, "He's missing! Now tell us what you know?"

Christopher looks at him, "Why should I? It's not like I am getting anything in return?"

Liam stares at Christopher, "He's your son! And you're his father!"

Christopher looks at Liam with a glare, "Don't tell me what I already know!"

Jim stepped on the other side, "We know that you knew about your wife's secret! That she is apart of the Brotherhood and she recruited you."

Christopher laughed, "Based off what facts?"

Liam smirks, "A confession from her, and we have a witness."

Christoper turns to glare at Liam again.

Liam leans to stare at the man in the face, "Tell us where Augustus is."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust was wandering around looking for something. But then heard someone enter the room he was in. He looked around, looking for some sort of hint to see the person, but nothing was helping his cause. He felt someone put a bag over his head and felt two strong men grab him from behind. He couldn't move, despite how hard he struggled.

Gust felt himself being dragged even though he was trying his best to fight off the people holding onto him. When he heard a door open and shut, he knew he wasn't in that room anymore. He tried to get out, only to get a blow to his face that was covered by the bag.

"Don't hurt him," A grim voice spoke, "Zoisite will be angry if he is harmed."

A voice Gust remember made him angry, "I wished he wasn't her son. I'd love to make this kid feel sorry for all the times we've crossed path." It was Grant.

Gust finally felt them stop, he stood up for a moment, only to be shoved onto the ground. He collapsed onto the ground and then someone pulled off the bag from his head. He looked up to see his mother, she was the one who pulled off the bag.

Gust glares.

"I know you might be a little mad," Zoisite then knelt down to hold onto his chin, "But I am only doing this because I love you."

Gust smirked, "Kidnapped me, really? I don't plan on staying here."

Zoisite smiles and then tilted his head up, "Now that's where you're wrong, Augustus."

Gust tries to pull back, but she had a death grip.

"I will not listen to you," Gust said, "I want no part in it."

Zoisite began to stroke his hair, "Again, son. You're wrong. You will be apart of this whether you like it or I force you." She said.

Gust glares, "Like hell."

Zoisite smirks, "Stubborn. Just like me." She said.

Gust kept his glare as he tried to pull back, "I am nothing like you."

Zoisite kept her smirk, "We'll see."

 **(A/N: It's been a while. Sorry guys. I've been busy. First off let me explain where I've been. Well for starters from the 2nd of March til the 9th of March, I was in Florida for Spring Break. I was enjoying the nice weather and enjoyed the trip itself. I went to all four Disney Parks with two classmates of mine. We had a blast and even though I bruised my ankle at one of the parks it was the most fun ever!**

 **Also, I was originally going to finish this chapter after I came back which I got halfway done two days after I got back, but I felt lazy and also wanted to stay up to date with my school. Which when I returned back to college after the break I was stressed.**

 **Not to mention one of the friends I went with to Florida, we started a relationship so another reason why I had been absent was we were enjoying a nice weekend in the small town he lives. We live about an hour or so from each other but we both drive to campus. I saw a musical, Aladdin, and I met his family. It was nice, but now I just feel sick. Which is why I finished this chapter.**

 **I promise to get more motivated in the future. Look out for a Heroes of Legends chapter and a Mystic Knights in the near future! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 17: Family Matters Part 3  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Gust glares._

 _"I know you might be a little mad," Zoisite then knelt down to hold onto his chin, "But I am only doing this because I love you."_

 _Gust smirked, "Kidnapped me, really? I don't plan on staying here."_

 _Zoisite smiles and then tilted his head up, "Now that's where you're wrong, Augustus."_

 _Gust tries to pull back, but she had a death grip._

 _"I will not listen to you," Gust said, "I want no part in it."_

 _Zoisite began to stroke his hair, "Again, son. You're wrong. You will be apart of this whether you like it or I force you." She said._

 _Gust glares, "Like hell."_

 _Zoisite smirks, "Stubborn. Just like me." She said._

 _Gust kept his glare as he tried to pull back, "I am nothing like you."_

 _Zoisite kept her smirk, "We'll see."_

 _-Now-_

Christopher looked at Liam and Jim in the small room he was in. The two young adults towered over the sitting criminal with stern looks on their faces. Christopher shifted slightly in his seat and then looked up at Liam.

"His mother- my wife," Christopher started.

Liam and Jim looked down at the sitting criminal. From where they stood the man looked so small and so weak.

"We talked about having a future together where we could stay in control," He let out a weak chuckle, "Terror was the only way to gain that power was through fear. And I was weak enough to agree."

Liam crossed his arms on his chest and looked down at the man with a glare, "So you joined the Brotherhood."

Christopher still had a small smile on his face, "Unofficially. I was suppose to be in the Brotherhood after the attack on B-001, but Auggie and I got separated from our escape pod which left us here."

Jim glanced at Christopher, "You still haven't told us where he is." He said.

Christopher looks at Jim, "Have it ever occur to you that maybe he hasn't really left the area? How else would it explain how the Brotherhood are always one step ahead of you. How else would it explain Grant? There is always an inside man." Christopher spoke.

Jim looks at Christopher, "You can't be serious." Jim said.

Liam leaned forward on the table, "Tell us where your son is."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Gust was strapped onto a table. He couldn't move his ankles or his wrists, the more he tried the more he realized there was no escaping. He looked around in the room, no one was in there, that he knew of. He struggled to get free, despite the fact the straps were not giving.

"You should give up, son." Said none other than Zoisite.

A glare appeared on Gust's face, "I'm not your son. And I'm not telling you anything."

Zoisite smiles as she walks into the light, "I do not intend to torture my son." She said.

Gust glares, "Then why strab me on this table?"

Zoisite walks over, "Because I did not want you to run." She said.

"Mother of the year," Gust mumbled.

Zoisite walks closer to him, "Son, I am doing this because I want us to be a family again." She said.

Gust glares, "I want no part in the Brotherhood." He said.

Zoisite grins, "Oh son," She touched his cheek, "So much like myself. But soon you won't have a choice." She said.

Zoisite turned her head to the others now entering the room. She nods at them. Gust saw now two more people enter the room, and walk over toward the table. Gust being held down by the two. Even though he was strapped onto the table.

"Wha- What the hell?" Gust yells.

Zoisite strokes his hair, "Don't worry, dear. Everything will be okay." She said.

Gust glares, "Screw you!"

Zoisite faintly frowns before returning to a smile, "You'll have a change in heart."

Gust kept his glare. Zoisite reached over to grab a small black box. Gust remain glaring at her but seemed a bit curious about the box. Zoisite opened it to reveal something inside that is glowing green. Zoisite then pulled out a necklace, a jadeite necklace. Gust remembered what happened the last time he looked into the jadeite. So, Gust closed his eyes tightly.

"Now dear," Zoisite says, "Do not fight it."

Gust did not say a thing, nor open his eyes.

Zoisite turned to the two holding onto him, "Do it," She said.

The two grabbed a hold of Gust's head, and they both forced his eyes open. He struggled and yet it did nothing.

"Gah," Gust struggled, "Stop it!"

Zoisite faintly smiles, "Don't worry, son. Soon everything will be okay." She said.

Gust balled his hands into fists, "No. Stop. No!" He screamed.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Suddenly outside the interrogation room, Evaak stumbled slightly. Everyone turned to her in concern. Evaak had no idea that she suddenly got dizzy and when she felt Misha hold onto her, she knew something was wrong.

"Evaak," Chloe frowned.

Evaak looks from Chloe to General Bates, "Something feels weird."

General Bates raised his eyebrow, "Weird how?"

Evaak looks from the general to the floor, "Like- something with Gust." She said.

Chloe frowns.

Yue looks at Evaak, "Can you explain it better?"

Evaak shifts her gaze to the Red 1, "Um- I felt this urge that something is wrong- it felt weird." She said.

Sasha looks at his brother, "A connection." Sasha said.

Misha nods, "How close are you with your Red 1?" Misha asks.

Evaak did not answer.

General Bates sighs, "Are you in love with him?"

Evaak looks up, "Is that an order to answer, sir?" Evaak asks.

General Bates nods.

Evaak looks down and nods.

General Bates turns to Yue, "What is your men thinking?" He asks.

Sasha smirks, "Well Evaak is half human and half Tyarqian, which means when they bond with people sometimes they gain a connection."

Evaak remembered her mom mentioning that, "Like- a way to know what they are feeling."

Misha nods, "Yeah. I mean at least with what happened to Evaak proves that Augustus is still alive." He said.

Evaak crossed her arms on her chest, "But how do we find him?" Evaak asks.

Exiting the interrogating room was Liam and Jim.

"Anything?" General Bates asks.

Liam nods, "He told us everything." Liam said.

"Seriously?" Yue asks.

Jim nods, "They are keeping Gust here in town. Apparently that is where one of the base for the Brotherhood is located." Jim said.

General Bates swore under his breathe, "They've been under our nose this entire time."

Liam looks at the general, "They've always been one step ahead of us," He frowns, "It's not your fault."

General Bates looks at the Blue 2, "So where exactly is this base?"

Jim took it from there, "It's located in the old base of the Federation, the building is said to be used to charities but apparently that is a lie that the Brotherhood cooked up." Jim said.

Chloe was shocked, "That entire building is filled with Brotherhood members?"

Liam nods.

Chloe frowns, "My mom- our family use to go there a lot." She said.

Evaak glanced from Chloe to the boys, "So how do we get in?"

Liam glanced at Evaak, "Christopher mentioned of an entrance that the Brotherhood aren't aware of. Apparently his gang would steal from the Brotherhood, so he told us about this secret entrance."

"Is it safe?" General Bates asks.

"It's all we got." Jim said.

Yue looks at the team in front of her, "Look, my team and I can play bait. We'll hold onto their attention with a stupid reason for Galactic Storm to be at the building. Maybe just checking in with some investigation. That'll give you guys enough time to sneak in and look for Gust."

"I assigned you to squad 130." General Bates said.

"With all due respects sir," Liam started, "We have a leader and his name is Gust."

Chloe nods.

Jim nods as well.

Evaak nods.

General Bates sigh, "Fine. Go."

The rangers nod at him and each other, then they all took off which included Yue's team.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Liam, Jim, Evaak, and Chloe hid behind a dumpster and watched as Yue and her team entered the building. With that said, the smaller team sneak around the back of the tall building. They crawled under fencing and then sprinted to the back of the building. No one was around, so the four of them were able to sneak well.

Liam found the small trap door, which was what they were looking for. Liam lifted the door up, and Jim jumped down first. Chloe and Evaak jumped in next, lastly Liam jumped down while shutting the door behind them.

The room they were in was pitch black. As the team wandered through the room, they noticed this was deep underground. Liam turned to look for some kind of light or something but then all else failed he turned to Jim.

"Night vision?" Liam asks.

Jim nods. His changed into a yellow color, which did not appear much but he could see like his eyes were a flash eyes. It made his path brighter for only him, whereas the others had to follow behind him. The four wandered for a while, walking a slow pace so they do not get caught. However, they hear a loud crash sound. The others turn to one an other then take off running in that direction.

They run into a small room, they notice a table with straps on it. There was no one in the room. Jim's eyes shifted back to normal as he put back on his sunglasses. The others began to look around the room.

"Look at this," Chloe found a small black box.

"What is it?" Liam asks.

Evaak walked over to the table and touched it, "He was here," She closed her eyes for a second, "Are we too late?"

Jim walks next to her, "We're going to get him."

Evaak turns to Jim, "Right."

Then the four hear the sound of a door shutting. They all push the 2 button which gave them all their blasters. They stood in a fighting stance and aimed their blasters at the door. Entering into the light was none other than Zoisite.

"Hm," Zoisite stared at them, "Looks like we have guest."

Evaak gritted her teeth and then shouted, "Where is Gust!"

Her teammates looked at her a bit shocked at the outburst, but did expect it at the same time.

Zoisite had an evil smirk, "I don't know such a person." She said.

Entering in the light next was none other than Amethyst. She had a smirk on her face as well, also she was armed with a blaster in her hands. Amethyst stood a little behind Zoisite but she kept her eyes on the Galactic Storm.

"You took him. You kidnapped him." Jim said.

Amethyst smirks, "It isn't kidnap if they want to be here." Amethyst said.

Evaak went to charge at the girl, "What have you done to him!" She was dragged by Liam.

Liam was holding a very distraught Evaak back. Liam could see tears forming in Evaak's eyes, and he knew this girl he was holding never showed emotion. Never cried. So this was a complete shock on Liam's behalf.

"We did nothing," Zoisite said with her smirk, "The only thing that is going on is a small family reunion."

Chloe held onto her blaster tightly, "Let him go!"

Zoisite turns to Chloe, "I do not think its fair for you to speak for my son," Zoisite turns to the others, "If you want to see him so badly, I guess I can make an exception this one time."

Liam felt Evaak calm down a bit. So Liam let go of Evaak, which for a second he did expect her to run over to the two Brotherhood members, but Evaak managed to keep her calm. Zoisite turned to the darkness behind them. She whistled at the direction she was facing.

This left the team a bit alert in case she was lying.

However, stepping out was none other than their leader but something was wrong and it wasn't just by his appearance. He was no longer wearing his Galactic Storm uniform. He was wearing black skin tight man tank, black leather jeans, black combat boots, and a jadeite necklace around his neck. What was shocking is the fact that Gust was armed with a blaster in his hands.

"Gust?" Evaak spoke.

Gust didn't seem to notice what Evaak said.

Zoisite walked over to her son and smiled, "I'm sorry, I believe you have the name wrong." Zoisite said aimed at Evaak as she turned around.

The team stood there in complete shock.

"Allow me to introduce you to my son, Jadeite." Zoisite said.

 **(A/N: I know there wasn't much to this chapter but it was leading up to this moment and this moment alone. The idea of having a main character brain washed has happened, I know I had that with Artie in Jurassic Squad, but I never did that for the leader.**

 **The next chapter will be the final part of the arc, which will be a very powerful chapter. Following that chapter will be a filler to address things after the event of the next chapter.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to read more check out my past series; Element Fusion, Awaken The Beast, Jurassic Squad, and Monster Hunters. Or if you want to read one of my current series check out Mystic Knights and Heroes of Legends. I update those two series as often as I can. Anyways until next time. -ICrzy)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 16: Family Matters Part 4  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _"Gust?" Evaak spoke._

 _Gust didn't seem to notice what Evaak said._

 _Zoisite walked over to her son and smiled, "I'm sorry, I believe you have the name wrong." Zoisite said aimed at Evaak as she turned around._

 _The team stood there in complete shock._

 _"Allow me to introduce you to my son, Jadeite." Zoisite said._

 _-Now-_

The rangers stared at their leader. He did not seem to notice them as his friends. Evaak went to charge but felt Jim and Liam hold onto her to keep her from running out.

"What did you do to him!" Evaak screamed.

Zoisite smirks as she turns to her son, "I got rid of that stubborn attitude he had." Zoisite said.

Chloe gasped, "You brainwashed him?"

Jim looks at Zoisite, "You bitch." He said.

Zoisite glares at Jim, "Say what you will," She then turns to look at Liam, "Jadeite did tell me plenty of you all."

Liam glanced at Gust and then revealed his wrist band.

Chloe noticed this, "Liam, what are you doing?" She asks.

Liam kept his glance at Gust, "He is a threat. We need to get rid of the threat." He said.

Chloe gasped, "Are you insane! He's our friends, our leader!"

Evaak and Jim looked at Liam.

Liam sighed, "I don't want to hurt him," He looked down then back up at Gust, "Chances are he isn't going to let us leave so we need to defend ourselves."

Zoitsite glanced at her two kids, Gust and Amethyst.

"I am in charge so follow my orders," Liam said, "I promise we'll get Gust out of this but we need to protect ourselves."

The other four looked at each other and nodded. They all pressed the armor button and morphed into their metal suits. Then after morphing into their suits, they pressed the 2 button which gave them their blasters.

Liam looks at Gust, "Gust! Buddy! You gotta snap outta it!"

Zoisite then screams, "His name is Jadeite!"

With that said the two began to charge at the rangers. Liam, Chloe, Jim, and Evaak stood ready as they watched Gust and Amethyst run towards the four of them.

When Amethyst reach Jim and Chloe, she first dodged Jim's blaster. Amethyst grabbed a hold of Jim's right arm, and threw him over her shoulder.  
Then she turned around to Chloe.

"Aah-!" Jim yelped as he was thrown.

Chloe fired her blaster a few shots, but Amethyst kicked it out of her hands. Chloe began to punch at Amethyst and the two girls began to fight hand to hand, until Jim jumped back in making it two on one.

Gust jumped in delivering a punch to Liam first, who stumbled back. Evaak took a few steps backwards, but shook it off as she charged toward Gust. Gust turned around, grabbed Evaak's left arm, bending it downward to have her elbow upwards, and then twisting her arm behind her back.

Evaak began to scream, "Gaah!"

Liam shot back into the fight, he football tackled Gust onto the ground. Which did take Evaak with him. Evaak got out of Gust's hold, she quickly got her blaster, as Liam began to punch Gust.

"Damn it! Augustus! Open you damn eyes!" Liam yells.

Gust spit out some blood from his now split lip. Gust turned back to Liam, he lifted his head up to clock Liam in the head with his own head, Liam stumbled back and then felt Gust forcefully tackle him to the ground.

Gust grabbed a hold of his blaster and was about to fire, when a blast fired at his hand, which caused him to let go of the blaster. Gust turned around and noticed it was Evaak.

Gust slugged Liam one more time before getting up and charging at Evaak. Evaak began to fire at Gust, and when he got close to her, she swiftly kicked at him, but he dodged. He grabbed her ankle and tossed her like a rag doll. Evaak rolled on the ground, and she saw him kneel in front of her.

"I know all of your moves, Eva." He finally spoke but the way he spoke didn't sound like Gust.

Evaak looks at him, "This isn't you." Evaak said.

Gust had a smirk, "Actually yes it is." He said and he pointed his blaster at her.

Evaak stared at him then the blaster, "Very well, if this is you, then kill me." She said.

Gust hesitated, "What?"

Evaak pressed a button to remove her armor and now he could see that she was crying, it wasn't crying that she was injured, no it was tears that she was sad.

"I don't want to live in a world where we are fighting," Evaak said, "Augustus, you- you mean so much to me."

Gust stared at her with a confused expression. He bit down on his split lip as he looked at the girl in front of him. He held his finger on the trigger but his eyes were on Evaak.

"Do it," She said, "If this is really you, Gust."

Before Gust could even decide if that is what he was going to do, someone literally tackled him to the ground. Evaak stood up to see Yue and her team had arrived.

Yue ran over to Evaak, "You okay?"

Evaak nods, "Gust- he has been brainwashed."

Yue looks at Gust, who was tackled by Sasha, and the two were fighting. Yue and her team were in their suits as well.

Yue frowns, "We need to get rid of the threat before anything else." Yue said.

Yue pressed the 3 button and it gave her gauntlets. Evaak was a bit shocked to see that, she had no idea that is what happened. Yue turns and began to give orders to Misha, Sasha, and Kuah.

As Sasha was knocked back by Gust, Liam charged back over. The Blue 2 was helping out that Yellow 3 of Yue's team, Liam slugged Gust in the face and it caused Gust to be thrown back.

Liam turns to Sasha and held out a hand, "Thanks man."

Sasha is helped up, "Don't thank me yet."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

While Kuah and Misha were helping Chloe and Jim with Amethyst, Yue and Sasha were helping Evaak and Liam with Gust. As the fighting continued, they all ended up all in a line next to each other facing Amethyst and Gust, panting.

"Looks like they don't give up." Liam said.

Yue nods as she takes in a deep breathe, "Any ideas on how he was brainwashed?"

Chloe got an idea, "Jim-! Take off your sunglasses."

Gust, who might be controlled, knows what Chloe had said. He turned to Amethyst and nodded. The two began to charge at them, only to get the twin brothers to block the two.

Sasha and Misha were handling the two, while Jim pressed a button to remove his suit. He grabbed a hold of his glasses and took them off, as he looked at the fight in front of him, he didn't need to change his sight to anything different. Just staring at Gust, he could see aura influencing him surround him.

Evaak looks at Jim, "Well?"

Jim sqints his eyes, "There is aura around him."

Kuah looks at Jim confused like, "What kind of aura?" Kuah asks.

Jim put on his glasses, "I don't know, but its surrounding him." Jim then pressed the armor button.

Yue then looked closely at Gust, "Could it be-?"

"What?" Kuah asks.

Yue turns to her Pink 4, "Kuah, let's test something."

Kuah nods, "Yes, boss."

With that said, the Red 1 and the Pink 4 took off running toward the fight. As Sasha and Misha were dealing with the two, Misha saw Yue and Kuah coming. He saw Yue nodded twice, so Misha turned to his brother.

"Sasha!" Misha yells.

Sasha turned and nodded at his brother, he saw Yue run over and as she got closer, he lowered his hands to give her a lift. As Yue was thrown in the direction of Gust. Gust noticed Yue coming near him, he went to strike her but he felt Kuah tackle him. Gust forced Kuah off of him, when he looked up, he saw Yue coming near him with a kick that hit him in the face.

Gust rolled on the ground, and then Yue ran over and noticed around his neck the jadeite necklace was glowing bright.

"Think I found the source." Yue said and reached for the necklace.

However, Zoisite grabbed Yue's arm.

"Sorry," Zoisite said, "I am not loosing my son again."

Yue was tossed back, Misha looked up and he grabbed Yue. Yue was being held in Misha's arms, she smiled at him and then he let her down. Liam, Chloe, Jim, and Evaak all ran over. The two teams stood in a line staring at them.

"Guess, its time for mommy to get involved." Zoisite said.

 **(A/N: I know this is short, but it will be leading up to the grand finale of this arc! After this arc, things are going to be interesting. Obviously after part 5, there will be a filler where there will be recovering. I am going to start heading down a new direction once this arc is completed which will be more of the team than focusing on one character, so I hope you all enjoy that.**

 **Also, fill free to check out my other series while my updates take their time. Finals week is literally next week and I am balancing on finishing projects and what not for the end of the semester. So maybe check out some of my past series, if you haven't read them, or check out my new work, if again you haven't already started reading them. I'll be updating Heroes of Legends and Mystic Knights soon, so check that out! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 18: Family Matters Part 5  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _"Think I found the source." Yue said and reached for the necklace._

 _However, Zoisite grabbed Yue's arm._

 _"Sorry," Zoisite said, "I am not loosing my son again."_

 _Yue was tossed back, Misha looked up and he grabbed Yue. Yue was being held in Misha's arms, she smiled at him and then he let her down. Liam, Chloe, Jim, and Evaak all ran over. The two teams stood in a line staring at them._

 _"Guess, its time for mommy to get involved." Zoisite said._

 _-Now-_

The two teams stand their looking at the three individuals in front of them. All of their armed in some way or another. The Galactic Storm members stared down at the enemy.

Liam went to charge, but felt a hand on his chest. He glanced to his right and noticed it was Yue.

"You guys may be the most effected by all of this," Yue turns to look at him, "But you will let us deal with the mother and the daughter."

Liam looked a bit shocked, "But?"

Yue smirks, "I got Kuah and the twins. Besides, this isn't our first mission." She said.

Misha pressed his 3 button which gave him the same gauntlets as Yue, which Kuah and Sasha did the same. Liam was impressed but also at awe with what he saw.  
Chloe, Jim, and Evaak stare at the nearly completed team in front of them.

Yue placed on hand on her hip and turns her attention to the three in front of them, "I know what it's like to loose a man. I still kick myself for the loss of my Green 5, but I am not going to allow my mistakes to follow you guys. You will save Gust."

"Yue-," Liam said.

Yue didn't give them a second to think. Yue turns to Kuah, and nods. Then her and her Pink 4 began running, Sasha and Misha were right behind her. Yue delivered a powerful punch at Zoisite, which cause the ground to shake when Zoisite hit the wall.

"Whoa," Chloe said, "She's amazing."

Jim nods, "She is."

Liam looks at the others, "She's a leader. Now let's go save our leader."

-GALACTICSTORM-

Zoisite stumbled and looked up to see Kuah falling in front of her to deliver a kick to her, but Zoisite dodged it. This led Kuah to have to land the jump and roll off to the side to avoid Zoisite from attacking him. Kuah dodged her punches, he even blocked a few. Yue came in from behind, putting Zoisite into a chock hold. The women struggled against Yue's hold, but then slammed her elbow into Yue's stomach.

This led Yue to let go, "Gaah-!"

Yue nearly doubled over in pain, she was then kneed in the face by Zoisite. Yue stumbled back and went to punch her back, but Zoisite grabbed Yue's arm and tossed her on the ground. Yue landed on her back literally next to Kuah. Kuah gets up and charges in. Kuah ran in with his speed and punched Zoisite in the face.

Sasha dodged the blasts coming from Amethyst. Sasha kicked at Amethyst, she jumped back avoiding the kick but when she did that, she landed by Misha. Misha then punched at the girl. She was sent toward Sasha, which he punched her back.

Across the room, Gust was firing his blaster at the others. Chloe ran over and slashed her blade to avoid the blasts from the blaster. Gust grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Gust saw Jim coming up from behind and he turned around and kicked Jim in the chest, causing the boy to roll on the ground.

Gust turns around to see Liam coming down in front of him, Gust was kicked in the chest and he rolled on the ground. This caused him to loose the blaster. Gust turned to stand and felt the force of Liam's fist against his jaw. Gust fell onto the ground.

"Damn it, Gust! Wake the hell up!" Liam yells.

Gust groans and spit out some blood from his mouth. He turns to look at Liam. Liam was then tackled to the ground by Gust, the Blue 2 was being punched in the face but the helmet blocked it. Gust was about to punch Liam again, but then felt someone blast at him.

"Gaah-!" Gust yells.

He turns to see Evaak had fired her blaster at him. Gust let go of Liam and then stands up to deal with Evaak. Liam grabs a hold of Gust's leg, which Gust then kicked Liam in the face to get him to let go.

Chloe and Jim then jump on to stop Gust. Jim holding onto Gust's other leg and Chloe was hugging him from behind. Gust tried to pull out of their hold, but it was proven to be hard.

Evaak looks at Gust, "Gust,"

Gust said nothing and looks at her. Evaak walks over and then touches the side of his face with a sad look on her face, she then looks at the jadeite necklace and then rips it off of him. Gust went to charge at her, but then things changed next.

Evaak threw the jewel on the ground and broke it. Gust screamed loudly and then collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Liam and Jim had caught their leader, which left the two girls a bit shocked.

"Gust," Evaak couldn't help but smile.

-GALACTICSTORM-

Zoisite and Amethyst were both thrown on the ground by Yue and her team. Zoisite began to stand and noticed that her son was no longer under her control, she looked very angry. She stands up fully. Amethyst slowly does as well.

"It's over, Zoisite." Yue said.

Zoisite smirks, "No it has only begun." Zoisite said and then her and Amethyst vanished.

Yue and her team ran in that direction, but were too late. They stopped and turned around to see that squad 130 was successful. Yue and her team powered down to their uniform no longer in their suits, they noticed that the other team were out of their suits.

Yue felt Misha grab a hold of her, "You look like shit." He said.

Yue smirk and giggles slightly, "Shut up."

Sasha put his arms on his hips, "Looks like they get a happy ending."

Kuah sighs, "They got a road of recovery."

Yue smiles anyways, "No matter what," She said, "They're back together."

Liam and Jim laid Gust down, and they started to hear him regain consciousness. Evaak and Chloe knelt down next to the boys. They start to see Gust slowly open his eyes and then look around at them.

"Guys-? Wha- What happened?" He spoke.

He didn't get that far to sit up, because Evaak launched herself onto him. She grabbed a hold of Gust and held onto him tightly. Gust was a bit shocked but held onto her, he rested his head into her shoulder.

"I was- I was so worried." Evaak sobbed.

Gust stroke her hair and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Evaak let go of Gust as she wipped her eyes. Gust began to sit up but saw a hand in front of him, it was Liam's hand. Gust looked at the guy who held his hand down in front of him. Liam had a serious look on his face, but then it turned to a small grin.

"You had us all worried, man." Liam said.

Gust let out a small grin, "Sorry about that. All of this, it shouldn't have-."

Liam shakes his head, "It's cool. It was about family." He said.

Gust accepts Liam's help and is now standing with the others. Gust noticed Yue and her team walking over. Yue had a smile on her face as she walked over with her team right behind her. Gust held his hand out to accept a hand shake, but instead Yue hugs Gust.

"I'm glad you're alright." Yue said.

Gust hugs her back, "Um- yeah, thanks."

Yue let go of him then to punch him on the shoulder, "You owe me."

Gust saw her smile so he smiled back, "Okay."

Kuah looks around, "We better head back. General Bates is expecting us." Kuah said.

Yue nods, "Come on, Gust. Time to head home." Yue said.

Gust nods but as everyone began to leave, Gust began to frown. As he walked he couldn't help but be stuck in his thoughts, how he let this happen. He let himself get swallowed completely by his thoughts, only one thing snapped him back to reality again. He felt a hand interlock with his hand, he looked down to see a hand holding his hand. He looked up to see Evaak holding his hand.

"Stop it," Evaak said, "It's not your fault."

Gust nods.

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated.

Gust swallowed his nerves, "Yeah- Yeah."

-GALACTICSTORM-

General Bates watched as Yue's team entered the room and then Gust's team, with the once missing leader, enter the room. Gust kept his eyes to the floor and allowed the others to speak instead of him.

"Report," General Bates said.

Liam holds a smile, "Well we were successful with Gust, sir."

General Bates looks at Gust, "Augustus Robinson,"

Gust snapped his head up to look at him. His posture suddenly got straight and his body looked stiff. His teammates remembered Gust in academy and he never got like this nor he was afterwards.

"Sir," Gust spoke.

General Bates looks at him as he walked in front of Gust, "Wanna explain to me what happened today?"

Gust frowned, "A lot of it is a blank." He replied.

General Bates did not seem thrilled about it, "Enlighten me on what you know."

Gust began to remember, "I went back to my place to just be alone for a moment or so, then Zoisite showed up in my apartment. Saying things-."

"What things?" General Bates interrupted.

Yue stepped in, "Sir that was-."

General Bates turns to her, "Officer Zhang, know your place."

Yue stepped back but held a glare on her face after he said that. Both the Romanovich twins and Kuah glared at the man.

"She was talking about how- she was saying that I am her son. And how she wanted me. Claiming she was the same women I knew when I was a kid, and even tried to convince me.  
But I wasn't buying it." Gust said.

General Bates crossed his arms on his chest.

"I honestly don't remember how I ended up from my apartment to that place. One second I was looking at the damn jewel and then waking up in a dark room. I lost my communicator and- I was on my own." Gust said.

Evaak frowns.

"And then?" General Bates asks.

Gust looks up, "They tortured me, sir." He said.

Chloe gasped.

General Bates slightly raised his eyebrow, "Tortured you, why?"

Gust was getting frustrated, "Because she wanted me to join them and I was against it, sir. They had another method of convincing me to join their cause, and it wasn't something I consented to. There was this odd way- this- gaah! I can't explain it." Gust rubbed his hands through his hair.

Liam looks at Gust then to General Bates, "I think he needs to rest."

General Bates shakes his head, "He kept an important secret from the Federation. He could be held in contempt to help terriorst!"

Chloe turns to the general, "Sir, I think that's out of line!"

General Bates ignores her, "Is this all an act! Are you really working for them!"

Gust shakes his head, "No-! I'm not!"

"Is Augustus your name! Or is it Jadeite!" General Bates yells.

Gust made his hands into fists but did nothing, instead it was Yue to stepped in front the young man. General Bates was a bit shocked, not just because Yue was standing in front of him but also her team was backing her up. Misha held General Bates back, Sasha stood on her left, and Kuah stood on her right.

"John, enough." Yue said.

General Bates narrowed his eyes, "In here you'll respect me and call me-."

Yue shakes her head, "Until you respect my colleague, its John. I do believe Gust is exhausted and needs to see a medic. Which is where he'll be going, and then afterwards we'll debrief you on the mission."

General Bates looks at Gust now. He sees the boy is angry but also a bit scared.

"We're all a bit heated because of what just happened," Yue started, "But yelling at each other isn't going to solve it. The Brotherhood is serious, we get it. Liam knows what they can do, as well as Gust and myself. The Brotherhood keeps taking away good people and we're going to stop them, the only way we can." Yue said.

General Bates nods, "You're right," He sighs, "I'm sorry, Augustus."

Gust nods, "It's okay, sir."

General Bates shakes his head, "No. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. This is- The world is changing and I fear that I am not able to protect it." He said.

Everyone stood there in silence. Misha let go of the general, and moved his way over to his team. The two teams stood in front of the general.

"Take him to see a medic. Then someone keep an eye on him in his place, in case Zoisite tries to come back." General Bates said.

They all nod and begin to head to the medic. Evaak walks with Gust, holding his hand. Behind them are Jim, Chloe, Sasha, Misha, Kuah, and trailing behind was Liam and Yue. Yue noticed Liam had something to say to her so she kept back.

"Yes?" Yue asks.

"Thanks for standing up for my Red 1." Liam said.

Yue smiles, "Its what we do." She said.

"So the Green 5 you mentioned- was that the person you loss to the Brotherhood?" Liam asks.

Yue frowns and sighs, "Elsa was a great friend and an amazing teammate. She died on my watch and I never want that to happen again." Yue said.

Liam frowns, "I'm so sorry."

Yue turns to him, "It's okay. It's not your fault." She said.

"The Brotherhood needs to be stopped." He said.

"And they will be." Yue said.

 **(A/N: Yes its 100% chapter 19, there was an error I made a while way with coping the title and I didn't change the number so I got myself confused. If it doesn't change, I am sorry but I am working on fixing it now.**

 **Anyways, this is the end of that arc. I am happy on how it turned out and I think I did a great job with the arc. I know I kind of dragged it out but school is a good reason. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Next chapter will be a filler and then NEW ARC, and possibly new characters. Who knows. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 19: Aftermath  
**

A restless sleep. Tossing and turning. Sweat pouring down the face of his face. His breathing got deeper, as he struggled through his dream. Suddenly, jolting awake was Gust. He shot up on the couch he was crashing on for a few days now. He sat there panting, and he rubbed the sweat off his face. He got up and walked into the bathroom, he leaned on the sink and then slowly looked at the reflection. He turned on the water and splashed the water on his face. He turned off the sink and then when he looked up at the mirror, he saw Liam standing at the door frame of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Liam asks.

Gust nods, "Yeah."

Liam didn't seem to be buying it, "Sure."

Gust grabbed a towel to dry off his face, "Look I really do owe you for letting me crash at your place while mine is still well-."

"A mess." Liam crossed his arms on his chest.

Gust chuckled, "It doesn't help that it was a crime scene." He said and leaned against the sink.

Liam still remain serious about it, "Dude its been a couple of days since it all happened. Have you considered talking to Dr. White about this? I mean she has been asking to see you to talk about what happened." Liam said.

Gust looked down and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I don't know. Talking to a psychiatrist, people will really think I'm crazy." Gust said.

Liam frowns at his friend, "You're not crazy, Gust. Something happened and you need to address is." Liam said.

Gust looked back up at him, "Yeah maybe." Gust crossed his arms on his chest.

Liam rubs his hand over his face, "Have you talked to Evaak about any of this?" He asks.

Gust shakes his head, "She doesn't want to push me." Gust said.

Liam nods, "You should take your time, but the sooner you talk the sooner you can move on." Liam said.

Gust watched Liam leave the door frame. This left Gust alone to be with himself and his inner thoughts. Gust slowly turned his attention at the mirror and just sighed.

 **-GALACTICESTORM-**

Jim, Chloe, Evaak, and Liam reported for the day for small work while Gust was assigned paid leave until he is cleared by Dr. White. The small team were in the Vault, which is where the morphers are located as well as other weapons. They were assigned to go through them to see what is working and what isn't.

Jim sighs, "Just the four of us." He said to himself.

Chloe turns to Jim, "Remember General Bates put Gust on paid leave. He's been through a lot." Chloe frowns after saying that.

Evaak remain silent at that. She had a frown but was continuing her work.

Liam stopped for a second and then turned to Evaak, "He's having nightmares and I told him to see Dr. White, but he doesn't want to." He said.

Evaak looked up, "It is his choice at the end of the day. I cannot influence what he does." She said.

Chloe looks at Evaak, "You can tell him that is the best step in recovering."

Evaak frowns, "I don't want to be putting thoughts in his head. I want him to make up his mind, on his own." She said.

Jim then speaks up, "His place should be ready for him tonight. I overheard some of the other teams mentioning how they finally got everything back to normal in his place. So he doesn't have to stay on your couch anymore, Liam." Jim said.

Liam sighs, "That's great but at the same time, I'd rather him be staying with someone that can watch him."

Chloe looks at Liam, "We can be there for him. He really needs that." She said.

Evaak started to work again and the stopped when she started to think back to that fight, she slowly lowered her hand from the rack of morpher bands. She bit her lip thinking about his Gust wasn't himself and how he attacked them and tried to harm them badly. Evaak just began to stare at the floor.

"He must be in a lot of pain," Evaak spoke up, "Augustus."

Jim frowns, "He has been playing it off like it's nothing, but after everything he has to be in some kind of mess." Jim said.

Chloe has a frown as well as she just held onto her clipboard, "He finds out all of this new information about his family and finds out his mom and sister are alive." Chloe said.

"Not to mentioned kidnapped," Liam added on, "If this happened to me I know I'd be a wreck. With Gust, he's probably worst than a wreck." Liam said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

"Augustus," A firm voice said, "I'm glad you decided to stop by."

Gust nods as he enters in the office of none other than Dr. White. The office was completely white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the desk, and the shelves were all white. Standing next to the window was Dr. White, herself. She was a women in his early thirtys with icy blonde hair to her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, fair skin tone, skinny, and 5'6" tall. She was wearing a white lap coat but a grey button up underneath, a white pencil skirt, and white heels with grey trimming.

"You can call me Gust, Dr. White." Gust said as he stood in the office.

She turns to him, "And you can call me, Lindsey. It seems fair since you want a more familiar name bases. Please take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Gust nods and sits down. Dr. White sits down behind her desk and opens up Gust's file on her tablet. Gust sits in his seat, fumbling with his fingers and just can't sit still. Dr. White glanced up at him and noticed this, she puts on her small square framed glasses to read the filer and then she cleared her throat.

"My, you've been through a lot I see." Dr. White said.

Gust nods.

"A survivor of the attack on B-001, I see."

Gust nods.

"Father in jail. Mother MIA as well as sister, until recent events points them in the Brotherhood of Sinners. This all must have been painful." Dr. White said.

Gust looks up, "What do you think?"

Dr. White crossed her left leg over her right leg, "Well why don't you tell me? I just have a file, but you have the issues." She said.

Gust frowns, "Where do I begin?"

Dr. White pushes up her glasses, "The best start is the beginning. How about we start from the attack of B-001."

Gust looks down at his hands, "What's there to talk about? You've heard about that day just like everyone else." He said.

Dr. White frowns, "But you were a small boy during that time. You were use to a normal life, and then this event was the start of your life changing from a normal childhood to hell." Dr. White said.

Gust just sat there in silence.

"So you grew up in the slums here," Dr. White said.

"So?" Gust said.

Dr. White had a small smile, "Don't worry, Gust. I am not judging, because I am not aloud to and also I grew up in the slums too." She said.

Gust looks at her a bit differently, "Really?"

Dr. White nods, "We don't get to choose our start but we can choose our finish line. Why don't you tell me about your father." She said.

"He was an alright guy. He didn't drink, he didn't do drugs. He never hit me or my mom and sister. He got into some heat once we arrived in the slums though." Gust said.

Dr. White takes off her glasses, "How do?"

"He was looking for fights, something to get him in trouble. At first I just thought it was the grief of loosing my mom and sister, now I know it was a way to corrupt me." Gust said.

"Corrupt you how?" Dr. White asks.

Gust fumbles with his hands, "Get me to become what he and my mom wanted me to become. Something I never want to be." He said.

Dr. White nods, "I see. So that is why Zoisite kidnapped you. She wanted you to be what she had in plan." She said.

Gust nods as the psychologist was on the right track, "There is a lot of missing spaces from my memory relating to the whole kidnapping and the- well you read in the file." He said.

Dr. White nods, "The mind control."

He nods.

Dr. White looks at Gust being genuine, "No one blames you."

"I blame me." Gust said.

Dr. White stands up, "Why is that?" Dr. White asks.

Gust frowns, "I could have done something and none of this would have happened."

Dr. White walks over to the window, "Do you think that would have done much? Gust, they didn't know where to look and how to find them. Finding you was the hardest thing the Federation had to do in recent years." Dr. White said.

Gust remain silent.

"Gust, the Brotherhood is a new threat out of millions that has come since the dawn of time. There will always be darkness, but more importantly there is always light. You need to stop being in the past and focusing on the now. Look forward instead of backwards." She said.

Gust looks up at her.

"There was nothing," She walks over and kneels down, "Nothing you could have done. This isn't your fault. None of this is."

Gust frowns, "But why does it feel like it though?" He asks.

Dr. White placed a hand on his hands that won't stop moving, "Because you need to forgive yourself and accept that. God things happen and sometimes bad things just happen. It's life." She said.

Gust nods and looks down.

Dr. White looks at him, "I suggest taking some more time off work. I know it's going to be hard but I want to talk to you some more, we don't need to push but I want to make sure you are a hundred percent ready for the field before I clear you." She said.

Gust nods.

"Does that seem okay?" Dr. White asks.

Gust looks up, "Yeah. I think I need this." He said.

Dr. White smiles, "Good. Why don't we call it for a day, Gust."

Gust nods, "Okay. And thank you, Lindsey." He said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

General Bates frowns after being informed by Dr. White about her talk with Gust, that he'll be taking some more time off. He looked at the missions he needs to hand out and one is for his team, yet they don't have a Red 1 to lead them. General Bates sighs to himself and then hears the door open. He turns to see General Perry.

"Found a Red 1 for squad 130?" General Perry asks.

General Bates shakes his head, "Not yet."

General Perry then says, "I have one."

General Bates looks at the man fully, "What?"

"I know it is only until Augustus is cleared to come back, John. I found a perfect temp Red 1." General Perry said.

"Who?" General Bates asks.

General Perry opens the door and stepping in was a twenty-two year old women. She had brown hair to her jawline, piercing blue eyes, fair skin tone, skinny body but also slightly muscular, and 5'7" tall. She is wearing her uniform with the red pin on her uniform and stood in a formal stance.  
General Bates stared at the women and seemed to know her.

"Aren't you Felicity White?"

She nods with a small smile, "Felicity White, reporting for duty."

 **(A/N: Now this is a small filler and sorry for a small absence but been kind of in my own world recently. I had been spending some time with my family, and also my boyfriend. Its been nice hanging out with him. I just spent the last couple of days at his place, I met some of his friends and we played card games/board games until 2am because the WIFI wasn't working.**

 **Anyways, this is just like mentioned a filler. Next chapter will begin a new arc and it will be a good one. Also, Felicity will be replacing Gust for a while. She'll be acting as Red 1 until Gust is cleared by Dr. White to return to duty. The team will have mixed views on how they will like Felicity, and it will be interesting to see how they function with a new person giving them orders.**

 **I wanted to do this to change the flow, also seeing as I never did this before in a series. I never had a Red Ranger be replaced for a short period of time, only had a Blue Ranger be replace briefly (Awaken The Beast chapters 11, 12, and 13). I really hope you all liked this chapter and look forward to my next updates. Also check out my other work; Heroes of Legends, Mystic Knights. Or any of my past work; Monster Hunters, Jurassic Squad, Awaken The Beast, and Element Fusion. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson/Felicity White  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 21: New Team Leader, New Mission Part 1  
**

Liam, Evaak, Chloe, and Jim were walking into the headquarters early in the morning. They were called to report to duty early that morning and were heading over unknown to the reasoning. Some were hoping it was a mission, and some were hoping it was for Gust to return to work with them. As they reached the door where the general was located, it opened and things started to get confusing.

Standing inside was General Bates, Gust, and Felicity White. The team began to enter the room, a bit confused on why this female Red 1 was in the room. Liam just assumed it was because she had to give a report before hand and Gust was reporting back to their team. However, Evaak looks at Gust and could tell it wasn't what she had hoped.

"Good morning," General Bates started, "You're probably wondering why you are here this early?"

They all nod.

"Well, I just finished speaking with both Augustus and Felicity and have come to a conclusion." General Bates said.

"Which is what, sir?" Liam spoke.

General Bates looks at the squad, "Augustus is still not cleared yet to return to work and we cannot allow your team to be one man down. That is why Felicity is here." General Bates said.

Felicity stepped forward and waved at them, "Hello I am Felicity White. Red 1 and will be taking over leadership until Augustus is cleared." Felicity said.

There was a small gasp and some small whispering among them, until General Bates cleared his throat.

"I know this has been hard on you all," General Bates said, "You've all been through a lot. But missions are still coming in and it isn't delaying the Brotherhood. Felicity here is a very skilled Red 1. She has been apart of the solo/partner group program of the Galactic Storm."

Felicity stood there straight and serious.

Chloe looks at the general, "How long will we have Felicity as our Red 1?"

"Until Augustus is cleared," General Bates said.

The group began to look among themselves and Felicity let out a deep breathe. Gust glanced at her and then he turned back to his team.

"Listen up," Gust said as he gained their attention, "I need to take the time off and get my mind back together. I don't want to be responsible for something happening to you guys if my head wasn't in it completely. I trust Felicity, I've gotten to know her for the past few months. She needs to know that you will take leadership from her."

Felicity smiles, "Thank you, Gust."

Jim looks at Felicity, he looked back at Chloe, Liam, and Evaak. Evaak glanced at Felicity and then crossed her arms on her chest. Chloe nods at Gust's words. Liam let out a deep breathe and he put his hands on his hips.

Felicity looks at the group, "Well if that's everything, we better head out."

"What?" Jim asks.

Felicity looks at Jim, "Got a mission." She had a smirk on her face.

Liam frowns, "Really?"

Felicity looks at Liam, "Yeah."

Gust and General Bates began to leave the room, "Good luck." "Be safe." Was the two things they had said as they left the room.

Felicity pulled out a tablet and revealed an image of a man. He looked to be in his late thirtys. Tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes. He seemed to had some scars on his face. He was wearing a green shirt in the photo.

"This is Aamir Bashir," Felicity said, "He is apart of a criminal group of pirates invading ships while in space. They steal from the other ships and even leads to killing the crew aboard."

Evaak stared at the report, "So he is the lead to the pirates?"

Felicity nods.

Liam crossed his arms on his chest, "Why do we care about some pirates?" Liam asks.

Felicity looks at him, "We care about these damn pirates because innocent travelers are being targeted and murdered. We've have gotten word that over five families of innocent travelers have been killed by these pirates."

Liam and Felicity stared at each other. Liam giving her a sight glare and she was returning the negative expression with her own glare. Felicity then stepped back and then pulled up another file on her tablet.

"We are being sent to the planet of Mars," Felicity said, "First is to gather information on Bashir's whereabouts and any information relating to the pirates."

Jim, Chloe, Evaak, and Liam nod.

"This is an observe mission," Felicity eyed them, "We do not engage unless they attack."

Again the four of them nod.

"Alright," Felicity closed out the file on the tablet, "We have our ship being fueled as I speak. Rather some things and meet me in the shuttle bay in an hour."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Evaak stopped at someone else's apartment after gathering some things for this mission. She knocked on the door, answering it was Gust. He stood in front of her outside of his uniform, he was wearing a casual set of clothes; red shirt, grey sweat pants, and white socks.

"Eva," Gust said.

Evaak looks at him, "We have a mission." She said.

Gust nods, "I know." He said looking at her.

Evaak frowns, "I wish- you could be there." She said.

Gust touched the side of her face, "I do too, but- I won't be there mentally. I- I can't be there right now." He said.

Evaak touches the hand on her face, "I understand."

"I want to make sure I can be able to get past this," Gust said, "It's been hard on you guys and I know Felicity is going to be different than my leadership."

Evaak nods.

Gust held onto her hand that was touching his hand on her face. Evaak looked at his hand holding onto her hand, she slowly made eye contact with him. The two stood there, her in uniform and him dressed casual. She looked into his eyes and then watched them close. His head leaned in as did her head. They leaned in until their lips met. They kissed a gentle and yet quick kiss, as they pulled back they stared at each other.

"Be careful," Gust said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Evaak nods, "I will."

Gust leans his forehead on her forehead, "I love you."

Evaak looks into his eyes, "I love you too."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Felicity was speaking to General Bates about the mission as well as the ship itself. Meanwhile, the team were sitting by the ramp. Liam would shoot off glares at Felicity and mutter something under his breathe. Chloe noticed this and nudged him.

"What is going on?" She asks.

Liam crossed his arms on his chest, "I don't like this."

Jim looked at Liam, "You know for someone who likes the rules you really hate this one." Jim said.

Liam glanced at Jim, "It's not a matter of hating rules it's just- I don't like the idea of someone replacing Gust." Liam said.

Chloe frowns, "Gust isn't going to be gone forever."

Evaak nods, "Yes. I did speak with him before arriving here." She said.

The three turned their attention to her, "What?" "What did he say?" "How is he?"

Evaak blinked twice in confusion in the sudden out burst from her teammates, "He is doing as well as to be expected. He wanted to be here, but he isn't ready for the field. We must respect his choice. Gust says he trusts Felicity, so we should honor our leader and put some trust in her as well."

Chloe nods, "It seems fair. After all, it must be harder for her. Being on the outside, whereas we've had the chance to train along side each other." Chloe said.

Jim nods as well, "Yeah."

Liam frowns, "Fine, I'll give her a chance. I am doing so only because Gust trusts her." He said.

Marching over to the team was Felicity. She had a small smirk on her face as they looked up at her from where they were sitting.

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Felicity asks.

 **(A/N: There has been an issue in the top with mess up with the number of what episode/chapter it is. It is chapter 21/ episode 21. Sorry if it is getting confusing. I am really sorry about it.**

 **Also this is the start in a small arc with Felicity leading the team. Felicity will be leading the team until this mission is over. The team will start to get to know her during this time and even Liam, who doesn't seem to like her very much.**

 **Plus I wanted to add that sweet moment between Gust and Evaak, there wasn't much of them together after the events of his kidnapping, so I wanted to have this moment to basically show that they are in fact together.**

 **Next chapters will have more action and what not, this is the start of the new mini arc. So look forward to new chapters. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson/Felicity White  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 22: New Team Leader, New Mission Part 2  
**

The ship was flying in the direction of the planet Mars. Each person was at their spot in the command room. Jim was at the guns in case of attack, Evaak was by communications, Chloe was stirring the ship, and Liam was by Felicity. Felicity sat in the command chair for a moment then stood up.

Liam looks at Felicity, "So _'White'_ , like Dr White?"

Chloe shifts a glance at Liam, "Liam,"

Felicity ignored Chloe and turned to Liam, "Yes we are related." She said.

Felicity and Liam had a stare down, there was a slight beeping and Evaak turned to the communications. It was a message from Mars ground control at the landing ground they were planning on landing at. Felicity overheard Evaak call for her to turn her attention to the screen that is beeping.

"Felicity," Evaak said, "We are being called."

Felicity nods still making eye contact with Liam, "Answer."

The screen turned on revealing an old red skinned alien man with big blue eyes. He was wearing Federation uniform. He let out a deep cough before he looked at the crew of the ship. Felicity slowly turned her gaze from Liam to the man on the screen. Liam watched the cold look on Felicity's face change to a warm smile.

"Captain T'Pal," Felicity said, "I am Felicity White, Red 1 of this squad and we are requesting permission to land."

Captain T'Pal smiles, "Of course, Felicity. Anything for the women who saved my ass a few years ago." He said.

The call ended and the command room was silent. Chloe continue to fly the ship in the direction of the landing platform. Jim glanced at Evaak, the two shared awkward glances. Felicity walked over to the command seat and sat down. Without even looking at Liam, he had a feeling she was going to call on him.

"Dr White is my older sister." That was all Felicity said.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The landing ramp appeared for the team to get out of the ship. Felicity lead the squad out, and greeting them was Captain T'Pal. He had a smile on his face. Now in person the team could see him better. Not only was his skin green and his eyes were big, but he did not have legs instead more like a bottom half of a slug.

"Welcome to Mars," Captain T'Pal said, "I have alerted General Bates of your arrival."

Felicity nods, "Why thank you," She then turned to her team, "But we have work to do."

The squad walked pass Captain T'Pal and some of the Federation members who went to check on the ship in case it needs more fuel or repairs. As the squad continued to walk, Felicity pulled out a small tablet. She stopped, allowing the others to catch up with her. She may have been walking but her speed it was like she was running.

"Bashir should be at the local bars," Felicity said, "We are going to be going to all of the bars and cover as much ground as we can, we'll split up."

On the tablet revealed a map of the small ghost town in this district of Mars.

"There is three bars here," Chloe said.

Felicity nods, "Exactly. I want Evaak and Liam to go to the bar in the north part of town. Chloe and Jim will head to the bar at the south part of town. And I'll go to the bar in the center of town."

Liam looks at her, "Why are you going alone?"

Felicity looks at him, "Do you have experience in solo missions, Russel?" She asks looking him in the eyes.

Liam remain quiet.

"Besides, in any case you have a partner if things head south. I can make an escape for myself, having someone else with me might slow me down in a information base mission." She said.

Liam crossed his arms on his chest, "So we are weighing you down?"

Jim looks at Liam, "Dude."

Chloe glanced at Liam, "Liam."

Felicity looks at him, "You want to be the one going alone?"

Liam said nothing but glared.

Felicity smirks, "Fine. You go to the bar in the center of town, I'll go with Evaak."

Jim and Chloe were shocked that Felicity decided to change her mind on the plan. Evaak did not think it was smart, and was really hoping that Felicity would go back on her word. Liam, however, seemed to want to prove something or he was just too pissed to do what he wanted earlier which was try to get along with Felicity.

"Everyone okay with the plan now?" Felicity asks.

No one dared to speak.

"Good," Felicity put the map away, "Let's go."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Jim and Chloe walked in the bar at the north part of town. They noticed the thugs and aliens in the bar. They looked at them like they were not welcomed there. So the two sat down at a booth in the corner. They noticed that they were the ones being watched in the entire bar.

"Think maybe we shouldn't be here?" Chloe asks.

Jim looked around and took his sunglasses off, "Maybe, maybe not."

His eyes switched to red, he was using it to x-ray the place. Jim was looking around and noticed a small hidden room behind the bar, he could see two people in the room behind the bar counter. When Jim's eyes turned back to hazel and he quickly put his glasses back on, he turned to Chloe with a serious look.

"What?" Chloe asks.

Jim frowns, "Found him but bad news."

Chloe also frowns, "What?"

"There is a bomb here," Jim said.

Chloe reached up to her communicator, "Guys located target, but small issue."

 _"What issue?"_ Felicity responded with.

"There is a B-O-M-B," Chloe spoke.

 _"What?"_ Liam replied to her through the communicator.

 _"We'll be on our way."_ Felicity said.

Chloe put down her wrist that she spoke through her wrist band and looked at Jim, the two of them looked nervous. Jim glanced around noticing none of the thugs were paying any attention to them anymore. Chloe noticed the same. The two put their hands under the table and pressed the 2 button on their wrist bands and it gave them their blasters.

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Felicity and Evaak beat Liam there somehow. Liam was frustrated seeing as he was at the bar in the center of town. Felicity pulled up her wrist band to communicate with Chloe. Liam could hear the conversation, she was getting information on the location of the bomb and where Bashir was.

Liam looks at Evaak, he sees that she is armed with her blaster.

"Wait," Liam said, "We aren't allowed to fire first. You said so."

Felicity looks at Liam, "That shit changes when there is an active bomb on a neutral planet."

Evaak nods, "Felicity is correct."

Liam frowns, "Chloe and Jim are inside. They could be in trouble, why are we waiting?"

Felicity frowns and looks frustrated like him, "We do not run in blaze and glory. Then we'll all die because it seems like Bashir is going to be a suicide bomb."

Evaak looks confused, "That does not fit the pirates." Evaak said.

Felicity nods, "No, but it fits the Brotherhood." She said.

Liam frowns and got angry, "That- damn terrorist group."

Felicity looks at him, "Look I get it, Liam. You lost your dad from the Brotherhood. My mom was a Yellow 3 and went on an extreme mission that turned upside down because the Brotherhood attacked, she was hurt- badly and has been in a coma since." Felicity said.

Liam frowns and looks sadden, "Felicity,"

Felicity's expression hardens, "We are only living beings," She starts, "We try to maintain the peace and we loose people. But if we follow through the plan I say, we won't die." Felicity said.

Evaak looks at Liam, "Liam. Listen to her."

Liam looks from Evaak to Felicity, "Okay."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

Jim and Chloe see a door open behind the counter of the bar, stepping out was Aamir Bashir. He was putting on a jacket and zipping it up. Chloe glanced at Jim, but didn't need to say a thing. Jim already took off his sunglasses again and his eyes went to red, for x-ray. As Jim stared at the criminal with x-ray vision, his skin paled.

"Jim," Chloe said.

"He's wearing the bomb." Jim said.

Chloe lifted her wrist band communicated with Felicity and the others that Bashir is wearing the bomb.

Chloe turns to Jim, "Can you see a switch or something? A remote?"

Jim looked around and nodded, "Bashir is holding a remote or something in his hands. Left hand."

Chloe then spoke to the other the same thing that Jim told her. Bashir began to walk out from behind the counter of the bar. He seemed to be paranoid and looking around the room before walking further into the bar. Bashir ordered a drink and sat down at the bar. Then the two Galactic Storm members, wielding their blasters, noticed entering was the remaining members of the team.

Felicity walked over to the bar, sitting down next to Bashir. Evaak and Liam walked off to the other side of Bashir. A little away giving the Red 1 some space between the pirate now terrorist. Felicity, after sitting down, ordered a drink for herself. Bashir glanced over at her and then took a sip of his drink.

"Whiskey?" Felicity asked Bashir.

Bashir looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You come to Mars and drink an Earth drink." Felicity said.

The bartender gave Felicity water.

"And you get water," Bashir said, "You judge me."

Felicity smirks, "Well I am working." She said.

"Federation uniform," Bashir noted, "So you work as the Federations lap dog?"

Felicity glanced at him as she holds onto the glass, "I wouldn't call the Galactic Storm as a lap dog."

Bashir's eyes widen.

Felicity's eyes narrowed, "I know you're wearing a bomb around your body. And whoever put the bomb on you is long gone. But whatever you're planning, Bashir is suicide and you know it." Felicity said.

Bashir glares, "I- I am doing this for- for a good reason."

"What killing yourself or causing a terrorist attack?" Felicity asks.

Bashir still glares and now he reveals the bomb and the remote in his hand. This caused panic, despite the fact the people in the room were thugs and criminals. They were more cowards and not wanting to die today. They all began to run out, expect the Galactic Storm team. Felicity took a sip of her water and then looked back at Bashir.

At this moment Bashir noticed that all four of the Galactic Storm members had their blasters pointed at him.

"You shoot me and I'll blow this place up!" Bashir yells.

Felicity looks at him, "You're not going to do that."

"Yes I am!" Bashir yells.

Felicity stands up now, "No you're not."

"I will do it! I swear!" Bashir yells.

Felicity tilts his head, "You swear? Well then, do it. Prove me wrong."

Bashir looks around at the members pointing their blasters at him. Sweat was rolling down the back of his neck.

"Don't look at them. Hey! Look at me!" Felicity yells, "You want to prove loyalty, push the button!"

Liam and Evaak made brief eye contact, the same for Jim and Chloe. Felicity was staring at this man with a serious expression on her face and he could see he was shaking.

"Come on do it!" Felicity said and then walked over to grab the remote.

Bashir realize he wasn't holding it tight enough, "Hey- wait!"

Felicity holds onto it, "What? You want to die, Bashir. Let me just do it for you." Felicity said.

"Are you crazy?" Bashir yells.

Felicity tosses the remote and smirks, "You're wearing a bomb on you." She said.

"You'll kill us all!" Bashir yells.

Felicity holds onto the remote, "That's the plan right? To kill us all."

Bashir frowns and sweat is sliding down the side of his face. Liam felt so nervous about this situation. He wasn't sure how much longer it was going to continue on. Felicity looked directly at Liam then turned back at Bashir with a smirk on her face.

"You don't want to die?" Felicity asks.

Now there is tears in Bashir's eyes, "No."

Felicity had a serious look on her face, "Give me a name of the guy who tied the bomb around you?"

Bashir got silent.

"If you don't I guess you aren't important." Felicity said.

Bashir then yells, "Wai- Wait!"

Felicity looks at him, "Yeah? Got a name?"

Bashir nods, "Grant Walker." Bashir spoke.

Felicity nods and smiles, "Thank you for that. Was that so hard?"

Just then, Liam hit his blaster off the back of Bashir's head causing the man to collapse on the floor unconscious. Felicity stared at the passed out man on the floor and then stepped on the remote. She knelt down and unzipped the jacket and smirked at the bomb. The others looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Chloe asks.

Jim looked at it a bit confused too, "What is it?" Jim asks.

Felicity stands up, "Fake bomb. Grant knew we were coming."

Liam looks at her, "Which means,"

Felicity looks at Liam, "Which means more Brotherhood members are coming."

 **(A/N: I am sorry for a slight delay in Galactic Storm. I wanted to focus on Mystic Knights and Heroes of Legends. Anyways, this arc was more than a informational mission. It's going to get pretty crazy soon.**

 **I wanted Felicity to reveal a bit about her. She'll be saying more in more chapters until the arc is over. Like mentioned before Dr White is her sister and her mom is in a coma because of the Brotherhood of Sinners. More will be revealed about her past and her childhood.**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Look out for more in the future! -ICrzy)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to the creators! I only own the story line and the characters! I hope you all enjoy! If you like this series, fill free to review, favorite, and follow! -ICrzy**

 **Galactic Storm Team:**

 **Red 1 - Augustus "Gust" Robinson/Felicity White  
Blue 2 - William "Liam" Russel  
Yellow 3 - Evaak Von Lukkaul  
Pink 4 - Chloe Ramsey (biologically Chloe Rickett)  
Green 5 - James "Jim" Turner**

 **EP 23: New Team Leader, New Mission Part 3  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _"What?" Chloe asks._

 _Jim looked at it a bit confused too, "What is it?" Jim asks._

 _Felicity stands up, "Fake bomb. Grant knew we were coming."_

 _Liam looks at her, "Which means,"_

 _Felicity looks at Liam, "Which means more Brotherhood members are coming."_

 _-Now-_

The team regrouped back at the landing base, they alerted the general as well as their higher ups about a likely invasion done by the Brotherhood. Liam glanced from Chloe, who was speaking to General Bates on Earth to Felicity. Felicity had ordered the others to speak to the command, whereas she was looking at the bomb. But as Liam studied their current leader, he noticed a frown on her face.

Liam walks over, "Everything cool?" He asks.

Felicity looks at him, "Yes." She said.

Liam looks at the bomb, "So it looks like its going to get crazy here." He said.

Felicity nods and takes in a deep breathe before releasing the air, "Yeah."

Liam noticed the worried expression on her face, "You worried about making sure we're alright? Gust- he believes in you." Liam said.

Felicity looks at Liam, "That isn't it, but thanks for remaining me about the leadership role." She said.

Liam crossed his arms on his chest, "Well what is it?"

Across the room, Chloe looked up to see Liam talking to Felicity. Chloe watched Liam cross his arms on his chest and step next to her now. Felicity was leaning against the table the fake bomb was sitting on. Chloe frowns and shakes her head as she went over to General T'Pal.

"Grant," Felicity frowns, "He- we knew each other."

Liam seemed shocked, "He- He was?" He asks.

Felicity shakes her head, "No. He was seeing my sister."

Liam was really shocked, "Wha- What?" He spoke.

Felicity frowns thinking about it, "Before his mission on Tyarq, he just ended their engagement out of nowhere. When he was brought back as a traitor and then- well the attack, it all made sense. Lindsey felt stupid because she's a psychologist, she should have seen the signs." She said.

Liam reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Neither of you two could've known." He said.

Felicity looks at Liam, "Grant- he was there when our father died and he was also there when we found out our mother was in a coma." Felicity said.

Liam frowns.

Felicity didn't released there were tears in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to rid the tears away.

"If you- you need to sit this out, Felicity," Liam was interrupted.

Felicity shakes her head, "No."

Then Felicity stood up straight seeing General T'Pal and the other team members come over to them. Liam glanced from Felicity to the others coming over. General T'Pal pulled up a large map which showed a hot spot.

"This hot spot is where we think the Brotherhood is at." General T'Pal said.

Evaak nods, "We even spoke to Bashir again," She said, "He confirmed."

Jim nods as well, "And we scouted the bar again," He said and pointed from the bar to the hot spot, "There is an underground tunnel that leads to this place."

Felicity stared at the hot spot, "Isn't that? That the old ruins of the first explorers that came to Mars?" She asks.

General T'Pal nods, "Yes."

Felicity frowns and nods, "Any eyes on the location?"

General T'Pal shakes his head, "None."

Felicity nods again, "I see. And there hasn't been any communication sent to us?"

"None," Chloe spoke up.

Felicity glanced to the team, "Hm,"

General T'Pal walked over and pointed over to the map, "We can send some forces to surround them and capture them."

Felicity nods at that idea, "Send me and my team inside. We can make sure no one escapes and if they try, they'll run into you." She said.

General T'Pal had a frown on his face.

Felicity looks at General T'Pal, "There is likely ships they have," She started, "If we blow them up from the inside we know they won't be able to get off the planet."

General T'Pal nods, "Very well."

 **-GALACTICSTORM-**

The plan was made. The plan was so simple. Enter the base, destroy the ships. Don't give the Brotherhood a way to escape. Allow them to be captured. It was that simple. The plan was made and the plan was being acted out. People in their spot.

The squad sneaked through a small entrance in the back. This entrance was so small they had to crawl into the building. Crawling in the dirt and some dust, the team was being led by Felicity and in behind was Jim.

They enter inside the building. After getting up, the team began to walk in the base. All five of them had their blasters in their hands. Walking silently through the base trying not to disrupt anything at the moment.

Felicity and the team made it to a corner, she held her fist up to halt their movement. Felicity leaned forward, she saw some guards coming near them. She turned to them she extended her index finger. The team stayed up against the wall. Felicity slowly reached for a small rock, she tossed the rock and the guards began to walk down the other hallway.

The team let out a deep breathe, and then continued with their mission. The five rangers were walking in the straight line with their blasters ready for attack. Felicity and them stopped at a control panel in front of the shipping bay.

All of the rangers were guarding one ranger, Jim, while he hacked into the systems to open the door. All four rangers held their blasters at the direction of the hallways. As the door opened, the rangers slowly entered the shipping bay.

Felicity slug her blaster over her shoulder, "Place the bombs on the ships and we head out."

The rangers nod.

The team split up and started to place the bombs on the spaceships. Felicity placed a few and heard the door to the shipping bay open, she ducked behind a ship. She saw her team do the same, entering in the door was Grant as well as other members.

"There was a hack in here," Grant spoke as he looked around the room, "Someone is here."

"Should we go into lock down, sir?" A member asks.

Grant smirks, "No, that wouldn't be wise."

"Why, sir?"

Grant pointed at a ship in the corner, "Look at that. A small galactic bomb."

Felicity swore in her mind. Chloe felt just as bad because she was the one who placed that bomb on that ship. Grant looked around the room some more. The rangers, still hiding, all made eye contact. Jim took off his glasses which changed to blue to see through the objects, he saw a vent behind a few of her teammates to sneak out.

Jim motioned to Evaak, Liam, and Chloe that there are vents behind them. The three noticed that. Jim and Felicity were close to one of those three, Felicity was near Chloe and Jim was near Liam. Jim and Felicity slowly walked over to the teammate closest to them.

Evaak, Liam, and Chloe began slowly removing the vent cover. Felicity reached into her pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb, as she walked over to Chloe. When she and Jim reached the teammate closest to them, Evaak had went into the vent first, but as quietly as she could. Felicity threw her smoke bombs, ordering Chloe to go first. Liam and Jim went into the vent by them. And as Felicity watched the members of the terrorist group look around for the enemy, Felicity started to have her bombs go off. Which started a chain reaction with the other bombs.

There was a large explosion and smoke.

 **(A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update Galactic Storm. I had been working on Heroes of Legends and then I got caught up in some medical problems I am dealing with. I won't know more until the 3rd. But enough about that. This small arc with Felicity is nearly over, soon we'll be getting back to having Gust on the team again! The next chapter will have more excitement, it's all leading up to some bad ass fighting next chapter! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


End file.
